Destinos encontrados
by lourdescom
Summary: Luke Skywalker sabe que debe enfrentarse a su destino algún día. Lo que no sabe es que ese día es hoy.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker corrió a toda velocidad por el estrecho pasillo. Podía sentir los disparos tras él, como si todo el ejército imperial estuviera persiguiéndole. Leia, Han y Chewie corrían justo delante. La espada de luz saltó de su cinturón para bloquear un haz mortífero. El joven jedi quedó un instante paralizado, como si no supiera realmente qué acababa de pasar. Sí, la Fuerza, eso estaba claro, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho. Bueno, tampoco era el momento de pensarlo, francamente…

\- ¡Tenemos que separarnos!- Luke sintió el calor de otro disparo cerca de su oreja mientras gritaba a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué?

Leia se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué narices estás diciendo?- gritó Han. El corelliano se volvió un instante para replicar y, de paso, acabar con dos soldados imperiales que acababan de aparecer por otro pasillo secundario.

\- Cada vez nos persiguen más soldados. – continuó Luke- Si nos dividimos, ellos también lo harán y tal vez podamos aumentar nuestras probabilidades de escapar.

\- Nadie se va a dividir.- zanjó Leia, obstinada.- Nos iremos como hemos entrado: juntos.

El joven jedi meneó la cabeza. Estaba claro que no serviría de nada discutir, así que, simplemente, actuó. Estaban acercándose vertiginosamente a una bifurcación del pasillo. Chewie fue el primero en torcer hacia la derecha, seguido de Han. Leia aceleró su carrera para desaparecer por el mismo ramal y de pronto... Sintió algo.

\- ¡Luke!

Pero ya era tarde. El joven jedi había desaparecido por el pasillo que torcía hacia la izquierda. Y también pudo oír como miles de botas de soldado de asalto se perdían por ese mismo pasillo. La princesa se detuvo, aterrada. Decenas de disparos resonaban ensordecedores. Han la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a seguir corriendo.

\- ¡No podemos dejar a Luke!- Leia intentó soltarse.

\- Si volvemos atrás, nos matarán. Y eso no le servirá de nada al chico. Y además, no hay tiempo para discutir.

Leia se debatió entre la preocupación por Luke y el enfado hacia Han. Un disparo la hizo reaccionar. Se volvió y disparó. Después echó a correr detrás de Han y Chewie.


	2. Chapter 2

El aire olía a láser ardiente y el pasillo estaba completamente lleno de humo. Luke resollaba mientras corría como nunca jamás había corrido antes. Sentía arder sus pulmones e invocó a la Fuerza, que de nuevo se adueñó de su sable láser para protegerlo de la mortífera lluvia de disparos. El sudor perlaba la frente del joven jedi. Su plan… bueno, no había dado todo el resultado que pensaba. Los soldados no se habían dividido. Simplemente, todos habían decidido ir a por él. Por un lado, se alegraba de que Han, Leia y Chewie pudieran escapar. Por otro, las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente muy feas. ¿Cuántos soldados había detrás? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? La Fuerza rugió a su alrededor y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Ese era otro problema añadido. La Fuerza lo había mantenido con vida, desde luego, pero su control sobre ella aún dejaba bastante que desear. Durante su escaso entrenamiento con Yoda, Luke había descubierto dos cosas: que invocar a la Fuerza era muy fácil y que ese poder sin control servía más para causar problemas que para resolverlos. Últimamente le costaba cada vez más dominarla y no sabía por qué. En momentos como aquel, la Fuerza parecía una luz cegadora. Sabía que necesitaba reunir toda la calma posible, pero ser perseguido por un batallón de soldados de asalto no ayudaba mucho.

De pronto, una explosión hizo temblar las paredes y el suelo. Un agudo dolor le atravesó. Luke jadeó. Un disparo había arrancado parte de la estructura metálica de la pared y fragmentos de la misma se habían incrustado en su abdomen, como mortífera metralla. El joven jedi apretó los dientes y extrajo el fragmento más grande. La sangre empezó a manar de la espantosa herida, dejando un rastro en el suelo. Se tapó la herida como pudo con la mano cibernética y echó a correr. Sabía que su situación era desesperada, pero algo más fuerte que él le impulsaba a no detenerse. Sus debilitadas energías lo mantuvieron en pie hasta que llegó a un pequeño hangar. Pareció renacer la esperanza. Si pudiera aguantar un poco más, lo suficiente como para robar una nave y saltar al hiperespacio... De pronto, quedó paralizado. La vista se le nubló al ver la nave personal de Darth Vader atracada en el centro del hangar.

\- No… no puede ser…

Ahogó un jadeo al sentir una muy conocida y despiadada frialdad que le atravesó el alma. Se giró como un resorte, sólo para ver al Señor Oscuro del Sith justo frente a él. Vader clavó sus ojos en el muchacho. Luke bajó la mano para aferrar la espada de luz, pero sus fuerzas desaparecieron definitivamente. En ese momento, Vader fue consciente de que su hijo estaba herido. La robótica respiración se paralizó al ver la herida y el rastro de sangre a los pies del muchacho.

\- Luke…

El nombre salió del codificador de voz con más premura de lo que le hubiera gustado. El muchacho apenas dio un paso y su mundo se oscureció, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Vader se acercó como una exhalación. Sabía que el chico estaba vivo, pero no pudo evitar escanearlo por completo con su oscuro poder. Estaba muy débil. Había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre y la visión de la herida ensangrentada a la altura del estómago era atroz. Sin perder ni un instante, llamó a un suboficial.

\- Trasladen al prisionero al centro médico. ¡De inmediato!- ordenó.

El comandante médico Veers miró con rostro de preocupación al joven paciente que acababa de llegar entre un revuelo de soldados y suboficiales médicos. Inspeccionó rápidamente la herida y comprobó las constantes vitales. El muchacho, fuese quien fuese, había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. Empezó a gritar órdenes a diestro y siniestro para colocar al joven en la cama contigua e intubarlo. Si no recibía líquido por vía intravenosa, el desconocido moriría de un momento a otro. El escáner mostraba un débil y demasiado rápido pulso y eso no era buena señal. Justo en ese momento, la oscura y amenazante figura de Darth Vader pareció surgir de la nada. Veers levantó los ojos hacia el Señor Oscuro.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?- preguntó Vader sin rodeos.

Veers negó incrédulo con la cabeza.

\- Ha perdido… mucha sangre. Es increíble que todavía esté vivo. Tiene el pulso disparado pero muy débil. La vía venosa que acabo de practicarle sólo puede prolongar un poco más su agonía. No se salvará, a menos que reciba una muy generosa transfusión.

Vader apretó el puño. Veers pudo sentir la presión de la ira de Vader en su garganta. El médico le miró, tragando saliva en un considerable esfuerzo.

\- Puede ahogarme si lo desea, milord, pero eso no cambiará el diagnóstico.

El Señor Oscuro maldijo entre dientes, sabiendo que tenía razón. Abrió el puño. No había tiempo que perder.

\- ¿A qué demonios espera para hacer esa transfusión?

\- No es tan sencillo.- el médico resopló.- Parece que este chico no ha nacido con buena estrella. Tiene el grupo sanguíneo menos común de la galaxia: B negativo. No poseemos suficiente sangre de ese tipo en nuestro banco.

Vader le miró fijamente.

\- Mi sangre es del mismo tipo.

El doctor le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Milord, lamento discrepar, pero usted no puede ser el donante. Su salud…

Esta vez no pudo seguir hablando. Vader apretó de nuevo el puño, furioso.

\- Prepare ahora mismo todo lo necesario para hacer esa transfusión. Y, si en algo aprecia su vida, hágala bien.

El doctor Veers tragó de nuevo saliva. Sabía perfectamente que cuestionar las órdenes de Vader era una sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, él era médico. Su trabajo consistía en salvar todas las vidas que pudiera. Y todas eran igual de importantes para él. Sí, incluso la de un ser monstruoso como Vader. Tomó aire y miró al Señor Oscuro.

\- Se hará como ordene, milord. Pero he de advertirle que ese muchacho necesita un litro y medio de sangre como mínimo para sobrevivir y ningún ser humano normal puede donar esa cantidad sin poner en riesgo su propia vida.

Vader miró al doctor. James Veers era el hermano del general Maximilian Veers y, al igual que éste, se había ganado el respeto del mismísimo Lord Sith por la eficiencia y sentido de la justicia con la que llevaba a cabo su trabajo. Sí, los hermanos Veers eran la rara excepción entre la panda de inútiles imperiales que le rodeaban…

\- Proceda, doctor.- concluyó Vader sin más explicaciones.

Veers no tentó más a la suerte. Indicó al Señor Oscuro que tomara asiento en la camilla cercana a la de Luke. Vader se acomodó, extrajo el guante de su mano robótica derecha y expuso su brazo. Veers examinó con cuidado. Buscar la vena radial en alguien que poseía el antebrazo entero cibernético no era nada sencillo. Y tampoco ayudaba el que, el resto de brazo humano que conservaba estuviera surcado de cicatrices espantosas. Pero Veers era un médico experimentado y logró encontrar la vena. Abrió la vía con precisión y la conectó a la bolsa suspendida sobre sus cabezas.

\- Es mejor que se recueste, milord.

Vader no contestó ni se movió. El preciado líquido escarlata comenzó a llenar la bolsa. Veers comprobó la vía abierta en el brazo del joven paciente. Tras unos momentos, conectó la vía a la bolsa con la sangre de Vader. De inmediato, la sangre comenzó a fluir hacia el brazo de Luke. Veers miró con preocupación. Vader debería llenar tres veces esa bolsa para que el muchacho tuviera posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sabía que era una locura. Pero también sabía que Vader no era un humano normal. Ninguno que lo fuera podría haber sobrevivido a lo que él sobrevivió.

La bolsa se llenó por segunda vez. Veers comprobó las constantes vitales del joven paciente. El pulso y la presión sanguínea se estaban normalizando poco a poco. Eso era una magnífica señal. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la rápida mejoría de Luke. Demasiado rápida. Pero lo que le estaba dejando atónito era la fortaleza de Vader. La bolsa se terminó de llenar por tercera vez. Veers se apresuró a cortar la vía de Vader y retiró la cánula, colocando un apósito en el brazo lleno de cicatrices. Vader sujetó un momento su brazo e invocó el oscuro poder, permitiendo que lo recorriera por entero, saturándolo, nutriéndolo, como si la oscuridad fuese la nueva sangre que repusiera su fuerza. Después se levantó.

\- Avíseme en cuanto tenga nuevas noticias de su estado.

Vader apenas se detuvo un instante para mirar al inconsciente muchacho. Después giró sobre sus talones sin decir ni una palabra más y desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Vader estaba inmóvil en su cámara hiperbárica. Nunca lo admitiría, pero perder tanta sangre lo había debilitado más de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Bueno, tampoco era tan grave. El suero nutritivo que acababa de inyectar su droide médico personal le había sentado francamente bien. Cerró un momento los ojos y dejó que la Fuerza fluyera como un río de energía. Pudo percibir la cegadora presencia de Luke en la zona médica del Ejecutor, brillando tan intensamente como una pequeña estrella. Todavía le costaba creer que estuviera en su poder. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su hijo en el Ejecutor? ¿Cómo había logrado infiltrarse nada más y nada menos que en su nave personal? Vader sabía que un grupo de rebeldes había sido capturado por el rayo tractor, pero jamás pudo imaginar que Luke se encontraría entre ellos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era el rebelde más buscado de toda la galaxia. El chico era de todo menos prudente, eso estaba claro. Vader meneó la cabeza. Sí, no podía negar la herencia Skywalker. Era demasiado parecido a… Anakin a esa misma edad. Vader sacudió furioso la cabeza, eliminando el fantasma de su viejo yo, y se concentró en la presencia del joven jedi. Pudo comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro y respiró aliviado. De pronto, ese alivio hizo surgir de nuevo la ira. ¿Por qué le aliviaba tanto saber que Luke estaba bien? Para un Sith no existen los lazos de sangre de ningún tipo. Se autoconvenció por enésima vez de que el único interés que tenía por el muchacho era su magnífico poder y nada más. Gracias a ese potencial podría lograr su cometido: destruir al Emperador y ocupar el lugar que le correspondía. Eso era lo único que importaba.

El Señor Oscuro permitió que el brazo robótico de su cámara hiperbárica colocara el casco en su lugar, tapando su visión normal con aquel maldito filtro rojizo. Palpatine debía pagar por todo lo que hizo. Una vez que Luke estuviera en el Lado Oscuro, juntos, padre e hijo, serían invencibles. Nada podría detenerles y aplastarían al Emperador como a la rata que era. Pero primero debía lograr que su hijo fuese seducido por el Lado Oscuro. Sabía que era un reto muy grande. El chico tenía un enorme potencial, incluso en el débil lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Y era tan obstinado y cabezota como poderoso. Cuando abrazara la Oscuridad, su poder sería inigualable. Vader sonrió. Siempre le habían gustado los retos difíciles y el que tenía ahora entre manos era el más estimulante de todos.

Vader movió la mano y la cámara hiperbárica se abrió con un chasquido. Sería mejor que fuese a hablar con Luke. Oh, sí, tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar…

Una suave claridad se abrió paso en la inconsciencia de Luke Skywalker y lo hizo despertar un tanto sobresaltado. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, procurando enfocar la imagen borrosa que tenía delante. Parpadeó al ver las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían, el techo, las paredes… todo blanco e impoluto. De pronto se fijó en el vendaje que ocupaba casi todo su abdomen. No, no había sido una pesadilla. Sintió un leve dolor en la herida al tratar de incorporarse. Un hombre con rostro demasiado afable para ser del Imperio meneó la cabeza.

\- Yo en su lugar no me movería.- aconsejó.

El joven jedi le miró.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy el comandante médico Veers, del Ejecutor.

Luke tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Veers le dedicó una mirada un tanto compasiva.

\- Es mejor que se tranquilice. Al fin y al cabo, nada puede hacer y en su situación le aseguro que el estrés no es nada aconsejable. Es cierto que su recuperación es asombrosa, pero no tiente demasiado a la suerte.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo entiendo. Debería estar muerto.

\- En eso tiene razón- concordó Veers. -Al parecer, su vida es muy importante para Lord Vader. Si no fuese por él, desde luego que no estaría aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque él ha sido el donante de la sangre que le ha salvado la vida.

El joven jedi abrió la boca atónito.

-¿¡Qué!?

\- Lo que oye. Así que procure relajarse y recuperarse por completo si no quiere echar a perder la generosa acción de Lord Vader. Dudo que le hiciera mucha gracia.

El chico tragó saliva. No, no podía ser cierto. Vader… ¿le había salvado la vida? Miró su brazo. Oh, maldición, llevaba la sangre de Vader en sus venas. Aunque bueno, de todas maneras, ya la llevaba desde que nació. Sacudió el pensamiento. ¿Por qué demonios le había salvado la vida? En su fuero interno, Luke conocía la respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, una heladora presencia le inundó, arrancando casi su respiración. La puerta del centro médico se abrió para revelar la imponente figura del Señor Oscuro. Vader clavó sus ojos en Luke y se acercó, con su negra capa ondeando tras él.

\- Déjenos.- dijo, sin molestarse a mirar a Veers.

El médico no necesitó que se lo repitieran y desapareció, cerrando la puerta. Luke y Vader se miraron en silencio. Uno atemorizante y el otro procurando no mostrarse atemorizado. El Señor Oscuro atravesó al chico con la mirada y se sintió complacido al ver que la rebeldía del muchacho le impedía apartar esos ojos que sabía que eran celestes. Luke apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Por qué me has salvado la vida?- preguntó el joven jedi abruptamente.

Vader sonrió tras la máscara sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Preferirías estar muerto?- contestó con un deje de diversión.

\- Antes que estar aquí, desde luego.

El Señor Oscuro le miró, entre divertido y malvado.

\- A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que tu destino no está en tus manos sino en las mías.

Luke le miró desafiante.

\- A estas alturas, también deberías saber que jamás me uniré a ti, "padre".- replicó Luke, imitando sorprendentemente bien el tono venenoso de Vader. Éste clavó sus ojos en el chico, se acercó bruscamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa sin ceremonias. Luke sintió que su bravuconería flaqueaba al verse reflejado en la cercana y negra máscara, pero aún así mantuvo la cabeza erguida, en parte para mantener su orgullo intacto y en parte para evitar que su padre lo alzase en vilo y le provocase nuevos dolores en su lastimado abdomen. Pero Vader sabía calcular muy bien sus fuerzas. Luke se sorprendió al comprobar que, a pesar de lo amenazante de la situación, no le estaba haciendo ningún daño.

\- Insolente mocoso…- musitó Vader.- Veo que no sólo necesitas completar tu entrenamiento en la Fuerza, sino también unas clases de educación. Pero todo llegará a su tiempo.

Luke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Vader lo soltó y se alejó un paso, sin dejar de observar a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo o intentabas hacer cuando te encontré en el hangar?

\- ¿Escapar de unos cien soldados de asalto?

Vader le fulminó con la mirada. En ese punto, Luke se dio cuenta de que ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte por ese día. Sí, estaba furioso porque su padre lo había atrapado, pero provocar al Señor Oscuro no le serviría de nada… Bueno, sí, le serviría para averiguar cuál era el límite de tolerancia de Vader y ver hasta dónde se estiraba su escasísima paciencia antes de que le aplastara la tráquea con un chasquido de dedos metálicos. El joven jedi hizo una mueca.

\- Han, Leia, Chewie y yo intentábamos escapar después de robar la información sobre los ordenadores de la base imperial de Carida.

Vader parpadeó.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tú y tus amigos habíais pensado que era factible infiltrarse en el Ejecutor, robar información de alta seguridad y escapar como si tal cosa? ¿Quién ha sido el genio al que se le ha ocurrido tal disparate?

Luke le miró un tanto molesto. Vader apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada. Hacía mil años que no sentía ganas de echarse a reír. Y era una sensación realmente extraña.

\- Oye, no era un plan tan malo. De hecho, ha dado resultado… Más o menos. Lo importante es que Han y Leia han logrado escapar con la información.

Vader meneó la cabeza.

\- Es sorprendente que des tanta importancia a esos datos. A tus amigos rebeldes no les servirá de nada. Y menos cuando por fin te tengo en mi poder.

El joven jedi tragó saliva.

\- Jamás te seré de utilidad. Y lo sabes. - afirmó sosteniendo la mirada de Vader.

El Señor Oscuro no contestó. Sabía que aquello desembocaría en una discusión sin fin y a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de tener esa disputa por enésima vez. Simplemente examinó a su hijo. El chico parecía estar bastante recuperado, aunque también pudo comprobar a través del vendaje que su herida aún estaba abierta. Luke sintió el oscuro poder de su padre serpentear por su abdomen y se sobresaltó. El brusco movimiento hizo aparecer el dolor otra vez.

\- Relájate.- dijo Vader. – Sabes que no voy a hacerte ningún daño.

\- En realidad no, no lo sé.- replicó Luke.- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Vas a entregarme al Emperador?

Vader de nuevo clavó sus ojos en su hijo.

\- Eso no sería muy inteligente por mi parte, teniendo en cuenta que para destruirlo es necesario que estés vivo y convertido al Lado Oscuro.

El joven jedi apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que jamás me entregaré al Lado Oscuro? Desde luego que no me importa acabar con Palpatine. En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no pienso hacerlo convirtiéndome en un monstruo como él o como tú.

Vader resopló. A veces se preguntaba cómo demonios tenía tanta paciencia con aquel mocoso. Ah, claro, era su hijo…

\- No voy a discutir eso ahora.- zanjó.- Nos dirigimos a Coruscant. El Emperador se encuentra ausente del Centro Imperial y lo estará por unos meses. Eso nos da tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Luke.

\- Para completar tu entrenamiento. Al menos, para completarlo lo bastante como para que no seas una presa demasiado fácil para Palpatine.

Luke miró a su padre desafiante.

\- Y… ¿Se supone que tú vas a ser quien complete mi entrenamiento? No pienso permitir…

Vader se acercó amenazador al muchacho y lo aferró nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa.

\- No estás en condiciones de permitir o de no permitir nada.- le espetó. – Lamento comunicarte que en tu situación no tienes ninguna alternativa. Eres mi prisionero y nadie me desafía, ni siquiera mi propio hijo. ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

Pasaron unos segundos eternos. El joven jedi contempló la mortífera y cercana máscara negra. De pronto, su impotencia, temor y rabia parecieron evaporarse. Una sensación demasiado extraña le estaba invadiendo. Era como si casi pudiera "ver" el desconocido rostro de su padre a través de la máscara. Sabía que era imposible. Sin embargo, juraría haber visto unos ojos azules clavándose en los suyos, con furia, pero también con una delirante mezcla de sentimientos. Unos ojos idénticos a los de él. No, no podía ser cierto. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Vader con los ojos azules.

El Señor Oscuro también pareció sentir algo extraño. Un lazo poderoso con su hijo que no había sentido hasta ahora. La Fuerza ardía entre ellos, y era el maldito lado débil el que lo estaba atando al chico. Sabía que procedía de Luke. El joven jedi lo había creado sin ser consciente de ello y Vader había lo había aceptado también de forma inconsciente, mostrando a través de él secretos que no debía. Su ira resurgió al pensar en ello. Luke se estremeció al sentirla. Algo parecía haber cambiado para siempre.

\- Sí.- contestó el muchacho. Había una nueva resolución en su mirada. – Quiero completar mi entrenamiento. Pero no en el Lado Oscuro.

Vader parpadeó. La voz clara y sin rastro de titubeo del muchacho le dejó un tanto sorprendido. Parecía como si la hubiera modulado para utilizar el viejo truco jedi de dominación mental, aunque eso no tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, ese cambio de actitud en el chico… Había dejado de actuar repentinamente con esa rebeldía y tozudez tan propia de los Skywalker. ¿Por qué? Sabía que la extraña conexión que había aparecido momentos atrás tenía algo que ver. Por un momento, sopesó la idea de asaltar la mente de su hijo y buscar la respuesta sin más rodeos, pero la desechó. El chico era poderoso. Cierto que no lo bastante aún para bloquear la invasión de su mente, pero Vader sabía que se resistiría a ello con todas sus fuerzas. Eso no sólo le produciría un daño atroz en su aún convaleciente situación, sino que también destruiría esa momentánea disposición de Luke a colaborar… en parte. No, era mejor contener su curiosidad, al menos por el momento. Que el muchacho quisiera seguir entrenándose era un muy buen comienzo. La paciencia no era su fuerte, pero Vader sabía que no debía forzar las cosas. Había mucho en juego.

\- Celebro comprobar que aún queda algo de sentido común en ti.- El Señor Oscuro soltó despacio el arrugado cuello de la desgastada camisa de comandante rebelde y se separó un poco del joven, pero sin dejar de observarlo.- Está bien. De momento tu instrucción no incluirá el dominio del Lado Oscuro.

Luke abrió la boca.

\- ¿En… serio?

Vader apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Pero… ¿Eso significa que me instruirás en el Lado Luminoso? – el muchacho parpadeó incrédulo.- ¿Tú puedes hacer eso? Eres un Lord del Sith. Se supone que tú…

Guardó silencio de inmediato al sentir el oscuro poder de su padre bailando alrededor de su garganta. Vader meneó la cabeza.

\- Al menos he descubierto qué he de hacer para que cierres el pico de una vez.- dijo entre furioso y divertido.

\- No tiene gracia.- se atrevió a decir Luke.

El Señor Oscuro pareció respirar pesadamente, como si estuviera haciendo un ejercicio de paciencia hasta ahora desconocido para él.

\- Escúchame bien, porque nunca repito las cosas.- clavó la mirada en el chico con tanta fiereza que Luke se estremeció.- La primera regla que debes aprender es que mis órdenes y decisiones jamás son cuestionadas. Nadie ha vivido lo suficiente para hacerlo o intentarlo. Tú no eres ninguna excepción por ser mi hijo, aunque esa circunstancia es la que te permite seguir respirando a estas alturas, he de añadir. – Luke tragó saliva y apartó apenas la mirada. Vader continuó.- Dicho esto, sí. Puedo entrenarte en el uso de la Fuerza sin tener que utilizar el Lado Oscuro y sí, hay muchas técnicas y usos de la Fuerza en las que son más útiles el lado débil que el lado poderoso.

El temor por la reprimenda de su padre pareció evaporarse ante semejante revelación. Luke abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ahora debes descansar. El Ejecutor llegará al Centro Imperial en dos días estándar. Será mucho mejor para ti estar plenamente recuperado.

\- En realidad, me encuentro bastante mejor. Sólo tengo… hambre.- admitió el joven jedi con cierto embarazo.

Vader reprimió una mueca mezcla de burla y amargura. Ese chico se le parecía demasiado. No, a él no, a Anakin. Sí, el "héroe sin miedo" también tenía un excelente apetito. Un negro sentimiento volvió a apoderarse de él.

\- Ordenaré que te traigan algo de comer.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el Señor Oscuro se irguió, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Luke se había quedado paralizado al sentir ese pozo de amargura en su padre. Miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido.

\- Gracias…- musitó al vacío.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke Skywalker contempló la impresionante vista que revelaba el transpariacero del enorme ventanal. Su mandíbula se descolgó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sí, ya hacía cuatro años que había dejado atrás Tatooine y el resto de su sencilla vida, y aunque pudiera parecer poco tiempo, en esos cuatro años había recorrido la galaxia de punta a punta, visitando cientos de planetas en sus misiones con la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, nada podía prepararte para semejante visión. Coruscant aparecía ante él de forma sobrecogedora. Sí, Coruscant, ése era su nombre y punto. Lo de llamarlo Centro Imperial estaba fuera de toda opción. Desde luego que podían ejecutarlo simplemente por eso, pero teniendo tantos cargos sobre su cabeza- rebelde más buscado, responsable de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, aspirante a jedi…- lo de ser condenado a muerte por negarse a admitir el nombre imperial de la capital de la Antigua República era un verdadero chiste.

El joven jedi paseó su mirada por aquel sobrecogedor paisaje. Un planeta entero, y no de los pequeños, convertido en una ciudad sin fin. Una urbe gigantesca que tejía su red como una telaraña de permacreto, transpariacero y duracero gris, con miríadas de luces iluminando los rascacielos y un incesante tráfico de incontables vehículos circulando a miles de niveles, tan denso que podía apreciarse cuando aún estaban a varios cientos de kilómetros sobre el planeta. El sol hacía relucir la artificial superficie como si fuera una piel metálica. No había ni rastro de naturaleza. Ni un río, ni un bosque. Ni siquiera un desierto como su árido planeta natal. Todo había sido destruido para fabricar aquel coloso imponente, aquel planeta artificial que se había construido primero para ser el símbolo de la democracia en la República y que había crecido monstruoso para representar el maligno poder del Imperio.

Una puerta se abrió a su espalda, y el joven jedi tuvo que parpadear para volver a la realidad.

\- Señor, nos aproximamos al Centro Imperial. Lord Vader le ordena que acuda de inmediato a su hangar personal.

Luke miró al joven suboficial, que bajó la mirada en señal de respeto. Eso le sorprendió. Lo último que hubiera esperado era un trato tan cortés.

\- Gracias. Ahora mismo voy.- contestó.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso en su dirección, el suboficial inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta. Luke parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Se suponía que no iba a ser escoltado hasta el hangar? Miró a su alrededor, paseando la vista por la elegante habitación en la que había permanecido desde que abandonara la habitación del centro médico. Era muy extraño. Vader no lo estaba tratando en absoluto como un prisionero y esa circunstancia le causaba una mezcla de inquietud e irrefrenable curiosidad. Se acercó a la puerta de la estancia y antes de posar la mano en el pomo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Vale, sí, era una locura, pero… ¿Podría… escapar? El pomo giró y la puerta se abrió, revelando el austero pasillo, tan oscuro como solitario. Parpadeó perplejo. Miró hacia la derecha e izquierda. No había ni un alma y la Fuerza le decía lo mismo que sus ojos. Sentía que los motores del Ejecutor habían disminuido su potencia, situándose en modo orbital. Pero nada más. No había nadie en muchos metros a la redonda. Caminó un paso adelante, observando con cuidado e incredulidad. Si al menos tuviera su espada de luz…

-"Supongo que no estarás intentando trazar un inútil plan de fuga…"-

Luke Skywalker pegó un bote de puro sobresalto. La voz de su padre llegaba tan nítida que resonaba en su cabeza. Pero evidentemente, no había nadie allí.

\- ¿Cómo demonios…?

-"Tienes dos minutos estándar para presentarte en el hangar".- la gélida voz de Vader volvió a tronar en su mente. El muchacho se giró de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?- casi gritó al solitario pasillo.

-"Un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos"- advirtió de nuevo la severa voz.-"Y no necesitas gritar para que pueda oírte."

Luke tragó saliva ante la advertencia.

\- Está bien, está bien.- meneó la cabeza y después cerró la boca… ¿Podría hacer él lo mismo? En lugar de hablar, intentó pensar en las palabras que iba a decir. Pero la amenazadora voz de su padre resonó de nuevo en su consciencia.

-"Un minuto y veinte segundos…"

-"¡Ya voy!".

Luke Skywalker echó a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

Darth Vader reprimió una sonrisa tras su máscara al ver aparecer a Luke sin resuello en el hangar. El chico intentó recuperar su compostura al detenerse frente a él. El Señor Oscuro sólo inclinó apenas la cabeza, señalando la rampa de acceso a su lanzadera personal. Luke obedeció sin replicar y subió por ella, seguido de Vader y el resto de oficiales. La tripulación ocupó sus puestos mientras que Vader y Luke tomaron asiento en la zona de pasaje. Los motores se encendieron y la lanzadera se movió grácil, saliendo con facilidad del hangar para zambullirse en la densa atmósfera de Coruscant. El joven jedi miró con curiosidad la nave. Era diferente del resto de lanzaderas imperiales. Parecía mucho más ágil y veloz, como demostraba el potente sonido de los motores. En general, las lanzaderas eran consideradas las naves menos "atractivas", no sólo en diseño, sino también en potencia y fiabilidad. Luke conocía al detalle todas las virtudes y defectos de todas las naves, no sólo de la flota rebelde, sino también del Imperio. Odiaba admitir que algo del Imperio le gustase, pero así era. Las naves imperiales eran realmente magníficas en comparación con las rebeldes. Algo nada extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta que los fondos de la Alianza Rebelde eran una limosna comparados con los del todopoderoso Imperio.

El Señor Oscuro observaba a Luke, quien permanecía ajeno a su escrutinio y absorto en examinar su nave y en descubrir sus características técnicas. Otra vez la misma desquiciante sensación. ¿Por qué diablos ése chico se le parecía tanto? Otra vez, se corrigió. ¿Por qué diablos ése chico se parecía tanto a Anakin? Aunque, bueno, tenía que admitir que la pasión por el pilotaje y por cualquier tipo de transporte o navío era algo de su viejo yo que seguía existiendo en él. Se enfureció momentáneamente al pensar en Anakin, como siempre le ocurría, pero su furia se redujo al seguir examinando a su hijo. Necesitaba encontrar algo que no le recordara a… Anakin. Ciertamente, su estatura no la había heredado. No es que el chico fuera especialmente alto, aunque tampoco era bajo. Su complexión tampoco era la suya. Anakin había sido más fuerte a su edad… O, bueno, lo hubiera sido, si hubiera seguido siendo Anakin. Con veinticuatro años, que eran los que tenía Luke, Anakin ya se había convertido en Vader y había perdido su fantástica forma física, quedando reducido a un cuerpo mutilado y surcado de cicatrices. La furia volvió a apoderarse de él con mayor intensidad, lo suficiente para que Luke la sintiera. El joven jedi apartó su atención de la nave con un leve sobresalto. Miró a su padre, quien le devolvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si ocurría algo, pero Vader fue más rápido.

\- Esta lanzadera es un modelo especial Y-T1500 modificado. No hay otra igual en toda la galaxia. Está equipada con seis motores de hiperpropulsión, lo que le permite surcar el hiperespacio a la misma velocidad con la que lo haría un destructor estelar de la clase Victoria.

Luke olvidó al instante su pregunta y el ávido interés volvió.

\- ¿Tiene dispositivo de camuflaje?

Vader le miró. Luke pareció entre orgulloso y algo tímido al continuar.

\- Me he fijado que posee unos escudos especiales en el fuselaje. Supuse que eran una especie de dispositivos de ocultación, aunque nunca había visto unos así.

\- En efecto.- corroboró Vader. – Parece que se te da bien todo lo relacionado con las naves.

\- Me encantan.- admitió Luke con una sonrisa entusiasta.

\- Cuando lleguemos a Coruscant podrás ver mi colección personal.

Luke le miró boquiabierto.

\- ¿Tienes… una colección de naves?

La furia previa de Vader pareció desaparecer por completo, sustituida por la diversión al ver la cara del chico.

\- Cincuenta.

Luke tuvo que tragar aire para poder contestar.

\- ¿Cin… cuenta? Vaya, es… increíble.

\- A mí también me gustan las naves.- añadió Vader.

Esa afirmación hizo que Luke guardara silencio. El tener algo en común con Darth Vader era algo que no se digería con facilidad. Aunque bueno, siendo su padre, era de suponer que tuvieran bastantes cosas en común. A su mente acudió aquella instantánea imagen en la que veía a su padre con sus mismos ojos. Se estremeció. ¿Podría él parecerse físicamente a Vader? Trató de apartar el pensamiento. Él no era ni sería nunca como Vader. Jamás. Puede que compartieran el poder de la Fuerza y el gusto por el pilotaje, pero las semejanzas terminaban ahí. Punto.

\- Yo en tu lugar, no apostaría porque las semejanzas terminen ahí.- dijo Vader.

Luke le miró atónito.

\- ¿Me… has leído la mente?

Vader hizo una mueca.

\- "Leer" no es la palabra adecuada. Tus pensamientos son como rugidos de banthas en el desierto. De hecho, lo difícil es no escucharlos. Y eso es lo primero que debes aprender a controlar.

\- ¿Cómo?

El Señor Oscuro pareció evaluar a su hijo un instante.

\- Debes crear una barrera utilizando la Fuerza. Blindar tu mente. Concentra la Fuerza en ella hasta que sientas que nada puede entrar ni salir de tu cerebro.

Luke se dispuso a hacerlo. Respiró despacio y enseguida la Fuerza fluyó a su través. Sabía que debía relajarse al máximo, pues de lo contrario nunca pondría orden en aquel tempestuoso río. Poco a poco, el intenso flujo dejó de atravesarle caóticamente y comenzó a concentrarse en su cabeza, inundándola. Vader observaba a su hijo. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. El chico lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para ser la primera vez que lo intentaba. No era nada fácil dominar aquel potencial, pero Luke lo estaba logrando poco a poco. De pronto, los pensamientos del chico parecieron disolverse en el vacío del espacio. Vader sonrió tras su máscara. El sudor perló la frente del joven jedi ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, tras unos pocos segundos, el efecto desapareció.

\- Es… agotador.- jadeó Luke.

\- Es normal que lo sea la primera vez, y más cuando hay que controlar un potencial tan grande como el tuyo.- dijo Vader.- Con la práctica mejorarás hasta que podrás bloquear tu mente sin ningún esfuerzo y de forma indefinida.

Luke lo volvió a hacer. Esta vez lo consiguió durante varios minutos.

\- Creo… que… ya sé cómo… podría…. durar algo… más.- el chico estaba sin aliento.

\- Es suficiente, Luke.- Vader se sintió complacido al ver el interés de su hijo.- No es necesario que termines asfixiándote hoy. Todo a su tiempo.

\- Es que no quiero que me leas la mente.- replicó Luke, disponiéndose a intentarlo por tercera vez.

Vader reprimió una mueca burlona.

\- Tendrás que entrenar mucho para que eso no ocurra. Además, aunque bloquees tus pensamientos, podría destruir esa débil barrera si quisiera.

\- ¿En serio?

El chico le miró, primero sorprendido y luego un tanto desafiante. Invocó de nuevo su poder y esta vez la barrera luminosa pareció más estable y clara. Vader sonrió y aceptó con gusto el desafío. El oscuro poder asaltó la mente de Luke, chocando con la brillante barrera. Vader volvió a sentirse orgulloso. Ese chico mejoraba muy rápido. Pero aún no lo suficiente. La oscuridad rompió la luz y penetró en la mente del joven jedi. Luke apenas pudo contener un grito de dolor al sentirla, como si una negra daga se hubiera clavado en su mente. Vader se retiró como un resorte. Por un momento, sintió el dolor de su hijo como si fuera suyo y se maldijo por habérselo causado. Pero de nuevo la furia borró ese débil sentimiento. No debía sentir absolutamente nada por ese chico. Nada. Era su instrumento para acabar con el Emperador y para eso serviría. Lo recordaría las veces que fuera necesario. Ese chico era el producto del débil e inútil Anakin Skywalker. No podía albergar ningún sentimiento más que odio por él. Cumpliría su tarea, y una vez cumplida, si se interponía en sus planes, lo eliminaría como había eliminado a Anakin.

Luke recuperó poco a poco el aliento, a medida que el dolor desaparecía. Por un instante, se sintió furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido impedir el ataque de Vader. Pero la furia se disolvió poco a poco. Desde luego, había recibido su primera lección a manos de su padre y, por increíble que pudiera parecer, le había gustado.

\- Gracias.- dijo simplemente.- Ha sido muy interesante. Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez no te resultará tan fácil.- dijo con una sonrisa entre divertida e inocente.

Vader sintió que una daga se clavaba con más fuerza en su corazón que la que había clavado él en Luke. El chico tenía en ese momento la misma expresión que… No, ¡NO! Borró a duras penas la bellísima imagen que se había empezado a materializar en su mente.

\- Eso espero. De lo contrario, no merecería la pena el esfuerzo de entrenarte.- dijo Vader venenoso.

Luke estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero algo le dijo que no era una buena idea. Padre e hijo permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje.


	5. Chapter 5

Una inmensa mole azabache se erguía en la lejanía y ocultaba la luz del Sol, como si fuese un pozo de negro abismo. Y lo cierto es que lo era. Luke la contempló, procurando dominar la mezcla de asombro y miedo que le embargaba. El aire denso de Coruscant agitó suavemente su cabello, alborotándolo tanto como su alma. El Lado Oscuro emanaba de aquel palacio tan majestuoso con tanta intensidad que lo sentía como un dolor físico. Le punzaba en su reciente herida y también en aquellas más lejanas. Apretó el puño de su mano cibernética de forma inconsciente al sentir un agudo dolor en su muñeca. Los ecos de tanta maldad pura le envolvían y parecían devorar su débil presencia en la Fuerza.

\- El castillo del Emperador.

Las palabras de su padre parecieron disipar un poco la negrura que le rodeaba. Luke parpadeó y volvió los ojos hacia Vader, quien le observaba en silencio. Ambos acababan de abandonar la lanzadera que les había traído hasta su destino y permanecían ahora inmóviles en la plataforma de aterrizaje, flanqueados por la guardia personal del Señor Oscuro. Jamás pensó que precisamente Darth Vader pudiera ser una presencia reconfortante. Pero en ese momento lo era.

\- Es… como un pozo de oscuridad.

\- Lo es.

Luke se estremeció. Agradecía con toda su alma que Palpatine no se encontrase en su residencia en ese momento. El joven jedi apretó la mandíbula. No es que fuese un cobarde pero… No, no era ningún cobarde. Sentirse intimidado por aquella bestia inhumana que era el Emperador no era muestra de cobardía, sino de sentido común. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que debía aprender si quería tener una mínima opción de destruir a esa bestia. En ese momento, al verse en pie frente a la magnificente maldad del Emperador, su determinación vaciló. Obi-Wan y Yoda lo consideraban su última esperanza. También la Alianza Rebelde lo creía. Incluso Vader pensaba que era su opción para acabar con Palpatine. Sin embargo él, en esos instantes, se sentía cualquier cosa salvo poderoso.

\- Nunca dudes de tu poder, Luke.

De nuevo se sobresaltó. Otra vez su padre había entrado en su mente sin darse cuenta siquiera. Eso hizo que su autoestima disminuyera aún más.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en él? Ni siquiera soy capaz de bloquear mi mente y evitar que leas mis pensamientos.- replicó, con amarga ironía.

\- Todavía no, pero tú mismo dijiste que la próxima vez no me resultaría tan fácil. ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de tu fanfarronada?- le picó.

Luke apretó su mandíbula. Su padre tenía razón en su curiosa forma de acicatearle. No podía permitir que nada disminuyera su resolución. Demasiadas cosas dependían de ella y la menos valiosa de todas era su propia vida.

\- No, no la he olvidado.

El joven jedi se irguió con determinación. Vader no pudo evitar una burbuja de orgullo al ver cómo su hijo eliminaba todo rastro de dudas. El chico era fuerte. Y necesitaría serlo para lo que se avecinaba. El Señor Oscuro giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la salida de la plataforma. Luke le imitó. Justo delante de ellos se erguía una imponente torre negra que relucía como una joya, alzándose majestuosa hasta una altura considerable. La inconfundible presencia oscura de Vader parecía impregnar cada rincón de aquella torre, por lo que Luke consideró que preguntar a quién pertenecía era una estupidez. El joven jedi se apresuró a seguir el largo paso del Señor Oscuro. Enseguida llegaron a una puerta lateral que comunicaba con un hangar. Subieron por el turboascensor en absoluto silencio y llegaron a un largo pasillo. Lo recorrieron sin más compañía que la de sus pasos y el ritmo del respirador mecánico. Finalmente, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

\- Espero que tus aposentos sean de tu agrado.- dijo Vader haciendo una seña apenas imperceptible con la cabeza.

El joven jedi miró un instante a Vader antes de entrar. Caminó sorprendido. Una elegante pero a la vez sencilla sala circular aparecía ante él. El suelo y el techo eran oscuros, pero las paredes tenían un tono más claro, color marfil. Había un sofá de cuero negro en un extremo junto a una mesa del mismo color. En la pared de enfrente podía verse un proyector holográfico y una puerta entreabierta, por la que se vislumbraba un dormitorio. Pero lo más asombroso era la pared frontal, hecha de transpariacero con amplios ventanales que ofrecían una increíble vista de Coruscant. Luke avanzó y contempló el espectáculo de la puesta de sol. Después se volvió y su mirada tropezó con Vader.

\- Esto… es… Jamás hubiera imaginado algo… así.

El Señor Oscuro comprendía perfectamente al muchacho. Cualquiera que se hubiera criado en Tatooine entendería la perplejidad de Luke.

\- Aunque no lo creas, mi castillo es lo más sobrio que te puedas encontrar en el Centro Imperial.- dijo con cierta sorna.- Evidentemente, si no tenemos en cuenta el Submundo.

\- ¿En serio?- Luke le miró sorprendido.

\- La clase alta de Coruscant es cualquier cosa excepto comedida. Un cortesano puede reunir en su residencia habitual más objetos de extravagante lujo que neuronas pueda contener su cerebro.

Luke sonrió involuntariamente ante el sarcasmo de su padre. Vio que Vader fue muy consciente de su reacción y borró su sonrisa, un tanto avergonzado. Esa inocente reacción provocó un cúmulo de sentimientos en el Señor Oscuro, que prontamente enterró bajo su oscuro poder. El chico meneó la cabeza.

\- Aún así, no era necesario tanto… Algo más sencillo hubiera bastado.

\- ¿Prefieres una celda en el sótano?

Luke miró a su padre. Por vez primera pudo percibir en él algo muy diferente al odio, la duda, el dolor y el rencor. Se sorprendió sobremanera al ver una faceta de Vader hasta ahora desconocida. ¿Quién hubiera podido pensar que el mismísimo Darth Vader pudiera bromear? Bueno, más que broma, era sarcasmo duro, pero resultaba indudable que, en ese momento, Vader no irradiaba odio sino diversión. El joven jedi meneó la cabeza.

\- Tampoco hay que ser tan extremista…- murmuró. Vio la forma en la que le estaba mirando su padre y se apresuró a contestar.- Vale, está bien. Te agradezco… todo esto.

\- Muy considerado.- Vader alzó un amenazador índice hacia el chico, aunque su voz seguía destilando ironía.- Yo en tu lugar, no abusaría en exceso de tu privilegiada posición.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

\- Una advertencia.

Luke apenas entrecerró los ojos. Podía percibir el farol en la voz de Vader.

\- No tiene sentido que me amenaces. Sé que nunca me harías daño.- afirmó, con una convicción que deseaba creer como un dogma de fe. Era una locura pensar eso y todo demostraba lo contrario, pero Luke se aferró a esa esperanza. De alguna manera, sabía que esa locura era cierta.

Vader fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, sintiéndose a la vez furioso, sorprendido y orgulloso. El chico acababa de descubrir algo que guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de su ser: su lucha interna por seguir alimentando su odio, su rencor, frente a aquella maldita y débil llama titilante de luz que aún sobrevivía en lo más recóndito de su mente. Aquella maldita llama que le hacía recordar aún a Padme y que hacía que Luke le importara más de lo que jamás admitiría. Ni siquiera Palpatine conocía esa debilidad. Que Luke la hubiera percibido con tan escaso entrenamiento sólo era una prueba más de su magnífico potencial.

\- Tienes el idealismo típico de los jedi.- dijo Vader con una mezcla de amargura e ira en la voz.- Algo que el tiempo se encargará de corregir. Cierto, no voy a hacerte daño, pero por motivos más prosaicos.- la fiereza hizo su voz aún más grave.- Además, hay otras formas de darte una lección, jovencito.

Antes de que Luke pudiera preguntar cuáles eran, Vader hizo un gesto con la mano. El proyector holográfico se conectó y apareció un esquema flotando en la pared. Parecía un horario semanal…

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Tu horario.- corroboró Vader sin rodeos.

Los ojos azules de Luke parecieron salirse de sus órbitas. Ese horario empezaba todos los días a las seis de la mañana, excepto los sábados y domingos, en los que empezaba a las siete. Tenía media hora para ducharse, vestirse y desayunar y, tras ello, comenzaría sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Cinco horas por la mañana, después dos horas de estudio y luego descanso hasta la hora de la comida, a las dos. Por la tarde tenía otras cuatro horas de entrenamiento, de tres a siete, y dos más de estudio. La cena era a las nueve y la hora de acostarse a las diez y media. Los sábados y domingos tenía un horario similar, excepto por la tarde, en la que tenía más horas libres. El joven jedi fue abriendo cada vez más la boca a medida que leía todo aquello.

\- ¡¿Nueve horas de entrenamiento diario?! Y cuatro de estudio…- Luke miró a su padre atónito.

\- ¿Acaso creías que ibas a estar de vacaciones?

\- No, pero esto… ¡Es una locura!

\- Ése es un horario normal de entrenamiento de cualquier padawan jedi en los tiempos de la Antigua República.

Luke abrió de nuevo la boca perplejo. Ni siquiera los escasos meses que había entrenado con Yoda habían sido tan exigentes, y eso que el anciano maestro jedi imponía una férrea disciplina.

\- ¿Para qué necesito tantas horas de entrenamiento si se supone que tengo tanto potencial?- Luke ya no sabía qué más esgrimir en aquella lucha que ya sabía perdida de antemano.

Vader reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Precisamente ése es el motivo. Cuanto mayor sea el potencial, más tiempo y entrenamiento se requiere. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo, es necesario aprovecharlo al máximo. Además, teniendo en cuenta tu molesta afición por cuestionarlo todo, vamos a necesitar todas esas horas.- terminó con un genuino tono ácido.

El muchacho le miró.

\- Yo no cuestiono todo.- afirmó algo ofendido.

\- Llevamos media hora de conversación para darte unas instrucciones que podrían impartirse en cinco minutos.

Luke se mordió la lengua. Meneó la cabeza casi dándose por vencido, pero una nueva idea asaltó su mente.

\- Está bien. De acuerdo, pero… se supone que eres el Comandante supremo de la Flota Imperial e imagino que no tendrás tantas horas libres como para dedicarlas a mi entrenamiento…

Esta vez Vader tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para reprimir una risa. El chico era imaginativo y tenía recursos para salirse con la suya, eso estaba claro. Era inteligente. Pero Vader también.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, jovencito, pero ese detalle no tiene importancia. No siempre estaré contigo cuando entrenes. Las horas de meditación las realizarás tú solo.

Esta vez Luke dejó caer los hombros, derrotado. Miró a su padre. Percibió la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Vader tan claramente como si no llevara la atemorizante máscara negra. A decir verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia que su padre se divirtiera a su costa. El joven jedi alzó la barbilla y dedicó a Vader su mejor mirada de orgullo desafiante. Su padre se tragaría su sonrisa irónica. A pesar de la enorme carga de entrenamiento que suponía, le demostraría a su padre que podría con ello. Que era un Skywalker y que era digno hijo de Anakin. No había nada más estimulante para él que alguien dudara de que pudiera hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Se reafirmó más en su decisión y la Fuerza pareció darle la confianza que había perdido momentáneamente ante la visión del castillo del Emperador.

\- Muy bien. Entonces está todo claro. ¿Cuándo empiezo?


	6. Chapter 6

El ruidoso jadeo de una respiración era más que audible en la austera y enorme sala. Y curiosamente, no pertenecía a Vader. El Señor Oscuro meneó la cabeza con desaprobación mientras contemplaba a su hijo, que luchaba por introducir el suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones tras la agotadora prueba. Acababa de completar cincuenta vueltas corriendo alrededor de aquella sala gigantesca, esquivando los haces de energía que cuatro droides voladores disparaban contra él. Y no en modo "aturdir", como le advirtió la Fuerza ante la primera descarga. Había conseguido salir indemne sin más daños que unos cuantos rasguños y la pernera izquierda de su pantalón algo chamuscada. No estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta que iba completamente desarmado. Pero Luke enseguida supo que, como maestro, su padre iba a resultar muchísimo más exigente que Yoda. El diminuto maestro jedi casi nunca alababa sus progresos en el uso de la Fuerza, pero tenía la sensación de que, en comparación con Vader, Yoda le había malcriado en Dagobah. El joven jedi recuperó el aliento y miró a su padre, quien le devolvió la mirada sin disimular su disgusto.

\- Tampoco lo he hecho tan mal.- dijo Luke un tanto ofendido.

\- No lo habrías hecho "tan mal" si al menos hubieras evitado que te rozasen los disparos.- Vader contestó con irritación.- Imagino que para ti, "no hacerlo tan mal" es seguir vivo.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo importante, ¿no?

El Señor Oscuro endureció tanto su mirada como su voz.

\- No lo estarías si en lugar de esos droides estuviera el Emperador.

Luke sabía que su padre tenía razón. Apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose impotente.

\- Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

La furia surgió inesperadamente en Vader.

\- Si potenciaras el Lado Oscuro, en lugar del débil Lado Luminoso, no necesitarías esforzarte ni la millonésima parte. Liberarías tal poder que acabarías con esos droides sólo con pensarlo.

Luke tragó saliva. Podía sentir la poderosa furia y oscuridad de su padre avanzar hacia él y envolverle, acicateando su propia oscuridad. Retrocedió un paso y apretó el puño de su mano cibernética, mirando a su padre sin pestañear.

\- Sabes que jamás haré eso.

\- ¿Ni siquiera para acabar con Palpatine?- le tentó su padre.- ¿Ni siquiera para liberar a la galaxia de quien ha matado a tus amigos, a tus tíos, que te ha arrebatado a tu familia, a tu… madre?

El joven jedi sintió que el oxígeno abandonaba de nuevo sus pulmones ante las palabras de Vader. Quiso abrir la boca para respirar y para preguntar qué demonios estaba diciendo, pero miles de emociones e imágenes se lo impidieron, torturándolo. Sus tíos muertos, la granja incendiada, las muertes de Obi-Wan, Biggs, Hobbie, Dack y tantos, tantísimos amigos y compañeros. La tortura de Leia. La desaparición de Alderaan. El dolor ascendió por sus entrañas como un puñal incandescente. Más imágenes se sucedieron. Imágenes de sus más horribles y lejanas pesadillas. Entre ellas, la de una bellísima mujer que apenas tocaba su mejilla, susurrando su nombre mientras agonizaba.

\- ¡No!

Vader quedó paralizado al contemplar durante un instante la visión que torturaba a Luke. Sólo fue un segundo, pero la identificó al momento. No, no podía ser real. Su hijo… guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente la imagen de su madre, muriendo en el parto. Luke cayó de rodillas, doblado por el dolor. Al verlo, el Señor Oscuro avanzó un preocupado paso de forma involuntaria. Enseguida se maldijo por ello y se detuvo. Apretó el puño con fuerza. Sabía que el sufrimiento del muchacho nunca dejaría de sentirlo como suyo, por más lord del Sith que fuera. Y eso le preocupaba sobremanera. Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitarlo para centrarse en sus planes. En el Lado Oscuro no había lazos de ninguna clase, pero también sabía que no había existido nunca ningún Sith que tuviera un hijo. Aquella era una situación inédita y debía proceder con muchísimo cuidado. Avanzó de nuevo hacia su hijo. Tenía que eliminar su dolor, convertirlo en odio hacia el Emperador. Entonces Luke no podría evitar caer en la oscuridad y juntos podrían acabar de una vez por todas con esa maldita sabandija.

\- Luke, nuestra prioridad tiene que ser acabar con Palpatine. – dijo con voz persuasoria y a la vez suave.- No podemos escatimar esfuerzos para ello. El Lado Oscuro es nuestro mejor aliado. Si te entregas a él, Palpatine no tendrá ninguna opción. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar, pero el débil lado de la Fuerza coarta tu poder. El Lado Oscuro es mucho más poderoso. Si te permitieras sentirlo, sabrías que tengo razón.

El joven jedi apretó los ojos con fuerza. Las palabras de su padre inexplicablemente aliviaron la tortura que estaba padeciendo. No tenía sentido. Sabía que Vader estaba utilizando toda su influencia para doblegar su voluntad, a pesar de haberle prometido que lo entrenaría sin recurrir al Lado Oscuro. Una nueva fuente de dolor surgió al pensar que su padre no tenía escrúpulos en utilizarlo para sus propios fines, que le daba absolutamente igual lo que él pensara o sintiera. No... ¡No! Tenía que parar esos pensamientos. Tenía que aferrarse a la débil llama de luz que sabía que había en su padre. Las palabras de Vader eran traicioneras, pero sus acciones no. La suavidad con la que le estaba hablando en ese momento era una muestra. Darth Vader jamás se había dirigido así a nadie. Estaba intentando mitigar su dolor. A su extraña manera, pero lo estaba haciendo. El joven jedi levantó la cabeza y contempló la cercana máscara negra.

\- El Lado Oscuro no es más fuerte. Es más simple, más rápido, más seductor.- afirmó con seguridad.

Vader quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Luke sostuvo su mirada.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?

Vader sintió un estallido de ira al pensar en el anciano maestro Yoda. Así que él era el que había continuado entrenando a Luke… Por un momento, pensó en sonsacar dónde se encontraba el viejo maestro jedi, pero desechó la idea. El único jedi que le interesaba era el que tenía frente a él.

\- No deberías creer tan ciegamente lo que Obi-Wan y Yoda te han enseñado.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ellos quieren limitar tu poder. Saben que si te entregas al Lado Oscuro, nadie podrá detenerte. Ni siquiera ellos, y eso no les conviene. Para ellos sólo eres una herramienta necesaria para terminar con Palpatine… y conmigo.

Luke tragó saliva. Sabía que su padre era un maestro en la manipulación, y sin embargo, percibía cierta verdad en las palabras de Vader.

\- Bueno.- el joven jedi se encogió de hombros.- También sólo soy una herramienta para ti y tus planes.

El Señor Oscuro se quedó inmóvil. Era la primera vez en la historia de la galaxia que alguien dejaba sin palabras al mismísimo Darth Vader. Se sintió furioso y a la vez orgulloso. Una combinación muy extraña que cada vez le ocurría con más frecuencia en presencia de Luke. El chico pareció reponerse completamente de sus temores y dudas. Lo peor había pasado. La luminosidad de la Fuerza se arremolinó en torno a él y el muchacho se levantó.

\- Te lo diré una vez más, padre. Quiero destruir a Palpatine tanto como tú, pero si para ello necesito convertirme al Lado Oscuro, entonces es mejor que acabes conmigo y te busques otra herramienta.

Vader contempló perplejo a su hijo. La oscuridad que parecía nutrirse antes de los temores de Luke había desaparecido y en su lugar, el aura de su poder brillaba como siempre, como una pequeña estrella. Se maldijo. Luke tenía una afinidad natural demasiado alta con la luz. Cualquier otro aprendiz en su lugar habría cedido a sus miedos, a sus odios al verse expuesto a semejante situación. Pero Luke había resistido a pesar de que Vader había hecho su mejor intento hasta ahora para atraerlo a la oscuridad.

\- Padre, te demostraré que no necesito el Lado Oscuro.- afirmó el chico con seguridad. – Entrenaré hasta conseguirlo. Te lo juro. Y te ayudaré a acabar con Palpatine.

El honesto propósito de Luke pilló totalmente desprevenido a Vader. Quedó aún más perplejo al ver que el chico se disponía a hacer otra ronda de vueltas por la sala. Luke inspiró profundamente, vaciando su consciencia de cualquier duda, y activó los cuatro droides. Dejó que la Fuerza se adueñara de su ser y echó a correr. El Señor Oscuro enseguida percibió el cambio. La velocidad de Luke aumentó vertiginosamente mientras esquivaba con gracilidad los disparos. El poder del chico parecía incrementarse a cada vuelta, hasta que simplemente le rodeó, haciendo rebotar cualquier haz de energía. Uno de ellos fue a parar directamente a uno de los droides, volándolo en mil pedazos que fueron a caer a los pies de Vader. El joven jedi frenó en seco al verlo y miró a su padre, un tanto aprensivo.

\- Lo siento.

Vader meneó la cabeza.

\- Todavía te quedan tres.- dijo secamente.

Luke esbozó una sonrisa y echó a correr.


	7. Chapter 7

El sol se hundía en el horizonte metálico de Coruscant, ofreciendo un paisaje tan impresionante como irreal. Luke alzó la mirada para contemplar el atardecer a través del enorme ventanal de sus aposentos. A su memoria acudieron los miles de ocasos dobles que había contemplado en Tatooine y el recuerdo le sorprendió, como siempre. Era increíble que hubieran pasado tantísimas cosas en no tanto tiempo. Hacía sólo cuatro años era un insignificante granjero de un desértico y perdido planeta. Un adolescente sin pasado ni futuro, esclavo de su trabajo y de sus sueños frustrados. Y ahora, aquí estaba, sentado en una lujosa silla de cuero negro, contemplando una privilegiada panorámica del planeta que era el centro de la galaxia.

El joven jedi sacudió la cabeza, en un loable intento de dejar de lado sus cavilaciones y volver a concentrarse. Bajó la vista hacia el pesado libro que descansaba en la mesa y suspiró por duodécima vez. A decir verdad, en momentos como ése, no le importaría en absoluto volver a ser un granjero. Al menos así no tendría que estudiar la historia de la política galáctica. Es cierto que, al principio, le intrigó conocer más a fondo todo lo relacionado con la Antigua República y las Guerras Clónicas. Lo poco que sabía era lo que le había contado Obi-Wan en su vieja cabaña. Había buscado con ansia en la holorred y la enorme biblioteca que había en el castillo, pero su interés decayó al ver que todos los documentos escritos y holográficos parecían haber borrado ese capítulo de la historia. Aquel libro, al igual que los demás, sólo hablaba del senado y de política. Apenas había una mención sobre los caballeros jedi y su función en la Antigua República. Estaba claro que la censura de Palpatine lo abarcaba todo.

Bostezó una vez más. Odiaba con toda su alma las horas de estudio. Es cierto que el entrenamiento era agotador pero, francamente, lo prefería mil veces antes que esto. Levantó de nuevo la mirada, paseándola por su habitación, como si buscase algo más divertido qué hacer. Pero los remordimientos le obligaron a bajar de nuevo los ojos con un mohín. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló el libro sin pestañear. Entrecerró los ojos y el pesado libro empezó a elevarse…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

El joven jedi casi gritó del susto al ser de pronto muy consciente de la imponente presencia de su padre, justo detrás de él. El libro cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo has...?- Luke se volvió para ver la amenazante figura negra.- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Luke tragó saliva al mirar a Vader.

\- Esto… yo… bueno. – advirtió la penetrante mirada de su padre y enseguida supo que era inútil buscar excusas.- No hay quien pueda estudiar semejante bodrio e… intentaba distraerme con algo.- terminó el joven jedi, hundiendo los hombros en gesto de derrota.

Vader siguió mirando a Luke.

\- Ya sé que tengo que cumplir mi horario, pero tres horas de estudio de la política y el senado son… una tortura. No me importaría seguir entrenando, o incluso meditar. Sí, hasta meditar es más divertido que aprenderse las vidas y obras de los políticos de los últimos veinte años. ¿A quién diablos puede importarle que Palpatine fue senador de Naboo antes de autoproclamarse Emperador? Si tengo que estudiarme su vida… prefiero que me entregues a él y acabe conmigo de una vez.

Era una broma, por supuesto, pero por algún motivo, a Vader no le hizo ninguna gracia. Y Luke lo percibió. Sintió el súbito estallido de furia de su padre al instante y se apresuró a añadir.

\- Lo siento.

Vader observó a su hijo mientras éste, resignado, volvía a sumergirse en la tediosa lectura. El Señor Oscuro intentó mantener su furia intacta, pero era inútil. Su ira se evaporaba siempre con demasiada facilidad ante Luke y, aunque eso le enfurecía sobremanera, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. El chico llevaba viviendo en Coruscant apenas dos meses y, en ese escaso tiempo ya se había ganado un hueco en el corazón del personal de su castillo. Vader había amenazado a todo asistente, personal de limpieza, cocinero, mayordomo, etc, con terribles consecuencias si advertía alguna familiaridad con el muchacho. Era un prisionero, no un invitado, a pesar de que gozara de una relativa libertad dentro de la fortaleza. Pero de nada habían servido sus amenazas. Es cierto que nunca había presenciado ninguna muestra de afecto en público hacia el chico, por temor a la ira del Señor Oscuro, pero estaba claro que existía. Luke tenía un encanto natural. Era demasiado amable con todo el mundo y no distinguía entre criados y amos. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez que el chico le había dado las gracias a un asistente simplemente por cumplir su trabajo y limpiar su habitación. El asistente se había quedado paralizado no sólo por la sorpresa de la inesperada gratitud de Luke, sino porque Vader acababa de presenciar la escena. El pobre y aterrorizado hombre creyó sentir ya las despiadadas garras del Sith en su garganta y así hubiera sido de no ser por la callada súplica de Luke.

Vader maldijo en silencio mientras seguía observando al chico. No tenía motivos para enfurecerse con él, desde luego. Luke estaba realizando un trabajo magnífico desde su llegada. Cumplía con su entrenamiento con una disciplina férrea y no se quejaba de nada, por muy duro que fuese. No se rendía jamás. Siempre encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse tras cada error. Lo cierto es que no había esperado menos de él y tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que nunca alababa sus progresos. Pero estaba claro que merecía esos halagos. Su poder crecía cada día más, si eso era posible. Luke se había empeñado en demostrarle que el lado luminoso de la Fuerza era más poderoso que el Lado Oscuro y Vader tuvo que admitir que tal vez podría ser verdad… Pero sólo en ese chico. La afinidad de Luke con la Fuerza era simplemente extraordinaria. Era increíble que no existiera jedi ni Sith que pudiera igualar el potencial de un mocoso de veinticuatro años. Ni siquiera Yoda… o Palpatine. Sólo Anakin Skywalker podía ponerse a su altura.

La furia pareció surgir otra vez ante la leve llama de luz de Anakin y la aplastó de nuevo con la oscuridad. Volvió su atención de nuevo a Luke.

\- Yo también odio la política y su historia.

La grave y profunda voz de barítono absorbió toda la atención de Luke. El chico se volvió a mirarle, sorprendido. Vader apenas movió la cabeza.

\- Supongo que por hoy es suficiente. Puedes descansar.

Luke se levantó de un salto, como si la silla le quemase, mientras una entusiasta sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Vader meneó la cabeza, aunque en su fuero interno intentaba ocultar una leve sonrisa ante su reacción. Se dispuso a irse, sin decir ni una palabra más, cuando la voz del muchacho le detuvo.

\- Gracias, padre.

Otra vez la desquiciante amabilidad y gratitud. Vader resopló. Si Luke se pasaba al Lado Oscuro, iba a ser el Sith más cortés de la historia, pensó con una mezcla de ira y burla.

\- Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte dándote las gracias.- añadió Luke, bajando la cabeza un tanto dolido.

Vader clavó la mirada en su hijo, perplejo. Avanzó hacia él inexorable. Luke retrocedió involuntariamente un paso, pero el Señor Oscuro alzó su mano. Tomó la barbilla del chico y le obligó a mirarle. Luke contuvo la respiración sin ser consciente de ello.

\- Impresionante.- dijo Vader con una siniestra suavidad.- ¿Cómo has logrado leer mi mente?

Luke parpadeó, confuso.

\- Yo… No lo sé…- tragó saliva.- ¿Lo he… hecho?

\- En efecto.

Vader sostuvo con firmeza el mentón del joven jedi. Asaltó con su oscuridad la mente de su hijo y pudo percibir la barrera de Luke, firme y luminosa. Presionó con más fuerza para derribarla pero esta vez, sintió que la fortaleza de su mente era en verdad muy sólida. Desplegó su oscuro poder sin poner ninguna traba y Luke jadeó al notarlo. Vader le estaba poniendo a prueba y sabía que esta vez no se detendría como las anteriores. El joven jedi apretó los dientes e invocó a la luz para disolver la negra oscuridad que le asediaba. Vació su mente de temor y la cálida llama de la Fuerza eliminó sus temores, acariciándolo y protegiéndolo. Vader también la sintió. La oscuridad pareció disminuir ante la suave y poderosa luz que lo unió al instante con Luke. La conexión padre-hijo se hizo más fuerte que nunca. Finalmente, Vader se retiró de la mente del muchacho.

\- Estás mejorando mucho, jovencito.

Luke parpadeó, sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué… acaba de ocurrir?

\- Acabas de resistir bastante bien la invasión de tu mente.- le informó el Señor Oscuro.

\- No me refiero a eso.- Luke meneó la cabeza.- ¿Por qué… me siento más unido… a ti? Es como si pudiera sentir lo que sientes. Bueno, no es que antes no lo percibiera, pero ahora es muy… intenso.

Vader miró al joven jedi.

\- Es por la conexión padre-hijo que compartimos en la Fuerza. Un vínculo debido a nuestro parentesco. Siempre ha existido, pero se refuerza a medida que pasa el tiempo, especialmente al no estar separados.

\- ¿Quieres decir que… si hubiese crecido a tu lado, el vínculo sería mucho más fuerte?

La imagen de un pequeño Luke con enormes ojos azules y pelo rubio alborotado cruzó fugaz la mente de Vader. El Señor Oscuro hundió esa imagen en lo más profundo de su negro yo.

\- En efecto.

Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre ambos.

\- ¿Eso significa que, de haber crecido a tu lado, yo... habría sido un hijo querido?

Vader le dedicó una mirada abrasadora. El chico bajó apenas la cabeza.

\- Es que siempre he pensado que… bueno, que como fueron mis tíos los que me criaron, pues que…

El Señor Oscuro volvió a tomar la barbilla del muchacho y le obligó a levantar los ojos.

\- Luke.

El joven Jedi finalmente alzó la mirada celeste, luchando por eliminar el traicionero rastro de lágrimas que hacía brillar sus ojos como espadas de luz. Vader sentía furia e incredulidad a partes iguales.

\- Si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo, nada ni nadie en la galaxia habría impedido que te reclamase.

\- ¿Pensabas que estaba… muerto?

\- Tu madre murió en el parto.- Vader apretó los dientes, tratando de sepultar el recuerdo.- Creí que tú tampoco habías sobrevivido.

La mención de su madre movió el corazón de Luke, pero pudo sentir el profundo conflicto en Vader y prefirió no indagar en ese tema, al menos por ahora.

\- Yo creí que mi padre había muerto.- dijo Luke.- Mis tíos me dijeron que era piloto de carga y que había muerto antes de que yo naciera… y después Ben, me dijo que tú habías matado a mi padre y…

El dolor de Luke pareció traspasar a Vader. La férrea mano que sostenía su barbilla se posó con una increíble suavidad en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Todo mentiras.- Vader escupió, con ira.- Sucias mentiras para mantenerte apartado de mí.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Ellos no lo hicieron con mala intención. Sólo querían protegerme.

Vader apretó la mano que sujetaba el hombro de Luke, con furia. Ahí estaba, la sempiterna inocencia del chico, siempre dispuesto a buscar bondad inexistente en los demás. Tan parecido a… Padmé.

\- ¿Protegerte? ¿De mí? Más bien lo que querían era utilizarte como herramienta contra mí. Espolear tu odio para que acabases conmigo. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que convencerte de que yo maté a tu padre.- Vader meneó la cabeza.- ¿Y ése es el proceder de un jedi? Es una idea tan malvadamente retorcida como la de un Sith.

\- Obi-Wan sólo quería asegurarse de que no seguía tus pasos.- justificó Luke a su antiguo maestro.

El Señor Oscuro sentía que su ira crecía al ver a su hijo exculpando a Obi-Wan. El muchacho apenas soltó un gemido ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo la enorme mano enguantada. Vader lo advirtió y aflojó su presa.

\- No deberías defender tan ciegamente a Obi-Wan.- dijo con fiereza.

El chico suspiró, cabizbajo.

\- Eso ya da igual. Al fin y al cabo, nunca podría matar a mi propio padre.

Esa contundente afirmación hizo que la respiración de Vader se tornara irregular un momento. Padre e hijo se miraron, sin saber qué decir. De nuevo sentimientos caóticos acechaban y los envolvían. El Señor Oscuro soltó a Luke y apretó un puño. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos le dominasen, pero saber que Luke le era leal… Era realmente embriagador. El chico acababa de admitir que no podía acabar con él, no porque no fuese lo bastante poderoso, sino porque le quería. Sí, era totalmente ridículo, pero Luke albergaba amor filial por nada más y nada menos que Darth Vader. Una grave debilidad. Vader sonrió tras la máscara. El amor era la mayor de las debilidades. El que sentía Anakin por Padmé causó la caída de su antiguo yo. Y el que sentía Luke por su padre haría lo mismo. Luke caería en el Lado Oscuro. Acababa de encontrar la baza que necesitaba para ello.

\- Agradezco tu lealtad.- dijo Vader, disimulando con maestría sus retorcidos pensamientos.- Te aseguro que será recompensada… en su momento.

El muchacho respondió con una inocente sonrisa, que se reflejó en Vader pero de forma mucho más siniestra. El Señor Oscuro saboreó de antemano su triunfo, ignorando la débil llama que se agitaba en su interior.


	8. Chapter 8

Darth Vader sonrió tras su máscara. La mortal hoja escarlata descendió en un microsegundo y se aproximó peligrosamente a Luke, lo suficiente como para que el rojizo resplandor se reflejase en los ojos celestes del muchacho. El joven Jedi dejó que la Fuerza gobernase sus movimientos y su espada láser bloqueó el mandoble, entre un chisporroteo de energía. Luke dio un paso atrás para equilibrarse y previno la serie de estocadas de Vader, quien le hostigaba sin tregua, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. El chico no tuvo especial dificultad en imitarle, aunque a veces sentía que, tras ciertos movimientos y fintas, había una especie de vacío que le dejaba desamparado. Sin embargo, la Fuerza no tardaba en susurrarle el siguiente movimiento, previniéndole. Darth Vader era un espadachín soberbio. Según su opinión, el mejor de la galaxia. Su dominio de la forma de combate V era inigualable. Manejaba la espada de luz más que como una extensión de su brazo; como su propio pensamiento. A pesar de que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, Luke no pudo evitar pensar que estaba a años-luz de poder ser un digno rival contra su padre. Se preguntó si Palpatine sería mejor aún…

\- Deja de distraerte con tus pensamientos.- le reprendió el Señor Oscuro, obligándolo a saltar para esquivar una traicionera estocada dirigida a sus piernas.- Olvida a Palpatine. Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo ahora. El pasado y el futuro no existen, sólo el presente.

Luke apretó los dientes y procuró obedecer. Luchó contra sus propios pensamientos hasta que estos se silenciaron por completo y se abandonó a la Fuerza. Quería sentirla como nunca antes. En su impaciencia por aumentar su poder, llamó a la luz con una mezcla de desesperación y exigencia. De pronto, el mismo lado luminoso pareció susurrarle que no necesitaba hacerlo así. La Fuerza brillaba sin esfuerzo en su interior y así sería siempre. No tenía más que dejarla fluir y confiar en ella. Sin dudas. Sin titubeos. Abandonarse a ella, evitando el pensamiento de si podría o no batir a un rival demasiado fuerte. Vader le había dicho en varias ocasiones que era muy poderoso. Mucho más de lo que él mismo pudiera imaginar. Más que el emperador. En el fondo, Luke no terminaba de creérselo, pero podía percibir la verdad en las palabras de su padre. Tal vez fuera siendo hora de tener fe en esa posibilidad, por descabellada que fuera. –"No, no pienses que es descabellada"- El chico apretó con fuerza los ojos y al final las dudas se esfumaron.

El Señor Oscuro esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa. El poder de Luke parecía en ese momento una nova. El duelo se intensificó y Vader pudo comprobar que el chico ejecutaba de forma impecable y sin esfuerzo varios de los movimientos que él mismo había realizado antes. Aprendía endiabladamente rápido. La luz del muchacho disolvía su propia oscuridad con una seguridad arrolladora. El Lado Oscuro rugía amenazador, pero por primera vez, el Lado Luminoso parecía no ser el débil. Jamás había presenciado un poder semejante. La velocidad a la que ambos se movían atacando y esquivándose mutuamente era sobrenatural. El Señor Oscuro sabía que aquello era peligroso. Ya no se trataba de un entrenamiento. Era un combate real y las posibilidades de que cualquiera de los dos resultase herido o muerto se incrementaban a cada instante. Debía detener ya aquello. Pero luchar contra alguien como Luke resultaba tan… estimulante. Vader jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en esos momentos. La Fuerza en su plenitud parecía sanar sus heridas y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. El combate arreció más todavía. Sólo un poco más…

De repente, una rapidísima estocada de Luke chocó con una violencia extrema contra la hoja de Vader. La espada del chico se movió de forma traicionera en el rebote. La respiración se paralizó en el pecho del Señor Oscuro al ver la hoja azul acercarse mortífera a la garganta de Luke. Actuó sin pensar y golpeó de nuevo la hoja en el sentido contrario, justo delante de los ojos del muchacho. No fue una idea brillante, desde luego. La hoja celeste se desvió y cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo, perforando la armadura. Vader ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el abrasador calor cortando la piel ya surcada por cicatrices.

\- ¡Padre!

Luke empujó la espada con la Fuerza, retirándola de forma instantánea del hombro de Vader. La espada salió disparada y cayó a varios metros de distancia, ya desactivada. El joven Jedi corrió hasta su padre, que había caído sobre una rodilla, procurando aplacar el dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Vader estaba inmóvil. Luke apoyó apenas la mano en su hombro, sin tocar la herida. El Señor Oscuro pareció estremecerse ante el leve contacto. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su hijo, quien le miraba preocupado. El dolor pareció disminuir sustituido por la perplejidad. ¿Luke preocupado… por él?

\- No es nada.- replicó Vader, irguiéndose.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Un médico debería revisarte la herida.

Vader reprimió un gruñido de impaciencia. Extendió la mano y su antigua espada láser voló hasta ella.

\- Estoy perfectamente. Sólo ha sido un rasguño.

\- ¿Cómo que un…?

\- En comparación con otras heridas, desde luego que lo es. Por hoy es suficiente. - zanjó Vader, interrumpiendo a su hijo y entregándole la espada.

Luke tragó saliva ante la implicación de las palabras de su padre. Tomó la espada de su mano y la colgó de su cinturón.

\- Lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía. No debí…

\- Tonterías. Tarde o temprano cabía esa posibilidad. Creo que ambos nos emocionamos demasiado y el entrenamiento dejó de serlo para convertirse en un combate real. Yo soy el único responsable. Debería haber parado antes.

El chico parpadeó. Meneó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento de todas formas. Resultaste herido para evitar que la espada me alcanzase.- concluyó, mirando a su padre con una mezcla de admiración y pena.

Vader empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo. No podía negar que el chico estaba en lo cierto. Siempre que sentía que Luke estaba en peligro, algo más fuerte que él le obligaba a protegerlo. Luke percibió enseguida esa incomodidad.

\- Tranquilo, ya sé que lo haces sólo porque te interesa mantenerme con vida… de momento. No te preocupes. Tu reputación de Lord Sith no corre peligro.

La dolida ironía de Luke pareció golpear a Vader. Clavó los ojos en su hijo. Podía percibir la profunda amargura en él. El joven Jedi se inclinó apenas a modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse. Vader apretó el puño. ¿Por qué Luke tenía que ser… así? Era tan condenadamente poderoso como sentimental. Su noble corazón parecía estar lleno de heridas y decepciones, y aún así, no dejaba de irradiar esa luz pura. Era tan parecido a Padmé… La bellísima imagen volvía otra vez a su mente, torturándolo. Podía verla tan nítida como si la tuviera delante, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la galaxia. Ella… ¡Estaría tan orgullosa de Luke! Lo adoraría, literalmente. Un vago recuerdo le asaltó…

"-Estoy segura. Va a ser un niño"- acarició con infinito amor su abultado abdomen."-Un precioso niño tan guapo como su padre…"

"-No, seguro que es una niña. Tan mandona y hermosa como su madre…"

Vader reprimió un jadeo doloroso que parecía arder en sus dañados pulmones. Daba igual que estuviera en el Lado Oscuro. Sabía que jamás podría aniquilar el recuerdo de Padmé. Y eso le causaba un sufrimiento atroz. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Ella seguía sonriéndole en su mente, acariciándole…

\- Padre….

Vader abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. Luke estaba a un par de metros, observándole.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Otra vez esa preocupación sincera. Otra vez esa calidez…

\- ¿Por qué te importa si lo estoy o no?

\- Porque eres mi padre.

\- Eso no es justificación.

\- Para mí sí.

Y otra vez esa condenada tozudez. La irritación de Vader fue esfumándose poco a poco. No tenía sentido discutir. Y no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Por primera vez, la furia no apareció. Simplemente se dedicó a contemplar a su hijo. Se preguntó por enésima vez cómo era posible que aquella luz hubiera surgido de su negrura. No quería ceder a ese sentimiento poderoso que lo unía al chico y que no se atrevía ni a nombrar. No quería. Pero le estaba costando mucho luchar contra él. Ni siquiera podía enfurecerse al pensar en su indefensión. Sabía que Luke iba ganando poder sobre él día tras día y eso debería preocuparle. Pero también sabía que Luke jamás le traicionaría.

\- Estoy bien.- dijo finalmente.

Luke suspiró aliviado. De pronto, pareció sentirse un poco incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a continuación? Había esperado que Vader le respondiese a la defensiva, furioso, como siempre. Al no ser así, no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder. Vader pareció notarlo.

\- Tu entrenamiento por hoy ha terminado. Puedes disponer de tu tiempo como te plazca.

Luke asintió. De pronto, una idea surgió en su mente.

\- Lo cierto es que no tengo nada importante que hacer ahora.- miró cuidadosamente a su padre.- Podríamos aprovechar para que me enseñases tu colección personal de naves, si no es mucha molestia…

Vader miró de nuevo a Luke. El chico le estaba dedicando su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no sonreír.

\- Está bien. Supongo que este es un momento tan bueno para ello como cualquier otro.

Luke sonrió con entusiasmo y sin más, salió por la puerta con impaciencia. Vader le siguió, esta vez sin ocultar la sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

La mandíbula de Luke se descolgó por completo en cuanto la enorme puerta del hangar se abrió ante ellos. El Señor Oscuro no perdió detalle de su reacción y no evitó una sonrisa al ver la cara del muchacho, mientras entraba en la enorme estancia. Docenas de naves de todo tipo estaban perfectamente alineadas en sus zonas de reposo, a ambos lados del gigantesco pasillo central. Relucían a la luz de los potentes focos del techo y las paredes, mientras grúas y droides mecánicos pululaban entre ellas. Todas impolutas e impecables. El joven Jedi trató de mantener la compostura, pero semejante vista lo hacía imposible. Sentía un cosquilleo de puro deleite que le impedía cerrar la boca y los ojos. Ni en sus más grandiosos sueños hubiera podido imaginar todo aquello. Todas las naves favoritas de su infancia parecían estar allí: saltadores celestiales, lanzaderas, cazas e incluso un elegante carguero corelliano modelo YT-2400. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el Halcón Milenario. Aquel carguero era mucho más esbelto y refinado, y estaba seguro de que no se quedaría muy atrás en velocidad respecto al Halcón. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en la cara de Han ante esa idea.

Luke anduvo entre las naves maravillado, contemplando, admirando y evaluando todo lo que veía. Un droide trabajaba febrilmente en el motor de una de las naves. El joven se agachó a su lado y se ensimismó observando el frenesí de herramientas y circuitos. Vader se acercó despacio. Podía sentir la inmensa concentración del muchacho, como si estuviese a años-luz de allí. Zarcillos luminosos de la Fuerza emanaban de él y rodeaban la nave, tanteando e introduciéndose en cada pieza. El chico comenzó a trabajar en el motor, desmontando varios componentes mientras el droide astromecánico le dedicaba una serie de pitidos entre incrédulos e irritados. Pero Luke ni siquiera lo oyó. Sus manos siguieron desmontando piezas y tras unos momentos, volvió a colocar todas en su lugar, con una precisión milimétrica, con un orden perfecto. La respiración de Vader pareció volverse más pesada. Por un breve instante, el Señor Oscuro tuvo una visión de sí mismo con tanta nitidez que casi se mareó. Expulsó con furia el recuerdo de su mente. De pronto, el motor volvió a la vida con un potente rugido. El sonido pareció despertar tanto al padre como al hijo de sus respectivos trances y les hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Lo siento.- Luke sonrió un tanto avergonzado.- No lo puedo evitar. Me encanta reparar cosas, naves… especialmente si son tan magníficas.

\- Veo que también en eso tienes un don. No todo el mundo sabe utilizar la Fuerza para ver dónde está el fallo mecánico.

Luke hizo una mueca.

\- Lo he heredado de ti. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No.

El chico tragó saliva. Vader no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Si supieras lo muchísimo que nos parecemos, estarías aterrado.- añadió el Señor Oscuro con su típico humor negro.

\- No nos parecemos tanto.- replicó Luke.- Yo no disfruto aterrorizando a la gente para luego ironizar sobre ello.- dijo entre temeroso y molesto.

Vader tuvo que reprimir la risa. Vale, sí, lo admitía. Asustar a ese muchacho se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo bastante divertido. Meneó la cabeza.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, el que seas más asustadizo que una ardilla te diferencia bastante de mí.

El chico le miró furioso.

\- ¡Yo no soy… asustadizo!

Vader contuvo otra sonrisa. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a su hijo, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura y a un palmo de distancia. Luke tragó saliva, como siempre, al verse reflejado en la brillante y negra máscara, pero mantuvo el tipo con todo su orgullo. No parpadeó. Esta vez, Vader no reprimió una suave y grave risa. El joven Jedi olvidó su temor. Jamás pudo imaginar que Darth Vader pudiera… reír. Vale, sí, se estaba riendo de él, pero… ¡Estaba riendo! Luke sabía que su padre sonreía tras su máscara de vez en cuando; de forma siniestra, desde luego. Pero nunca lo había exteriorizado como ahora. Y aquel sonido... Jamás podría haber imaginado que pudiera emitirlo Vader. Era una risa suave, sin rastro de maldad. Trató de contener su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que las raras muestras de "no maldad" de su padre sólo servían para hacerlo enfurecer… cuando se daba cuenta de ellas. Vader se irguió de nuevo.

\- Muy bien, jovencito. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

A Luke se le descolgó la mandíbula otra vez. Le miró perplejo.

\- ¿En una nave?

Vader le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Prefieres una bicicleta?- ironizó.

\- No, es sólo que… ¿Quieres decir que…? Sí, claro, sería… ¡genial!

El Señor Oscuro meneó la cabeza y luego hizo una seña con su enguantada mano.

\- Elige.

Luke contempló otra vez extasiado la hilera de naves. Era como si a un niño le pidieran escoger algo en una tienda de golosinas. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en el carguero corelliano.

\- Ésa.

Vader meneó la cabeza.

\- Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu amigo contrabandista. Aún así, he de decir que es una buena elección. ¿Has pilotado alguna vez una nave parecida?

El muchacho sonrió.

\- Si te refieres a si he pilotado alguna vez el Halcón, la respuesta es no. Nadie puede hacerlo mientras Han Solo esté vivo.

\- Bueno, ahora tienes la oportunidad. Los cargueros corellianos se manejan de forma muy similar.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo pilotarla?

Apenas Vader asintió, Luke echó a correr hacia la rampa de acceso como alma que lleva el diablo. El Señor Oscuro le siguió, meneando la cabeza. Al llegar a la cabina, el chico ya estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto y sus manos bailaban sobre los controles. Vader se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Los motores pronto empezaron a rugir.

\- Vuelo de prioridad 1187 en fase de despegue.- Vader habló por el comunicador.- Abran los controles.

\- De inmediato, Lord Vader.- sonó la voz al otro lado.

Luke empujó la palanca de control y la nave se elevó grácilmente, atravesando rauda el techo que se abría a su paso. Volaron sobre el cielo de Coruscant, esquivando miles de transportes y naves. Vader no pudo evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo de Luke, quien volaba como si no hubiese un mañana, entregándose a la Fuerza, moviendo los controles con deleite, percibiendo cada nave, cada una de las miles de almas que poblaban el Centro Imperial. Sobrepasaron la densa atmósfera y se alejaron a velocidad sublumínica hasta que pudieron ver la redondez del planeta, brillando como una joya metálica flotando en la negrura del espacio. El joven Jedi colocó la nave en posición orbital y el carguero se mantuvo grácilmente suspendido. Observó la hermosa vista.

\- Gracias por esto.- dijo, sin dejar de mirar al planeta situado enfrente.

Vader contempló a su hijo en silencio. Maldijo por enésima vez el filtro rojizo de sus lentes que le impedían una visión normal. Aún así podía ver el suave perfil de su hijo, con la mirada limpia y cristalina.

\- ¿Cuánta gente vive allí?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Vader. El Señor Oscuro meneó la cabeza.

\- Aproximadamente, un billón de habitantes.- contestó.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que todos ellos estén de acuerdo con el Imperio y se sometan a él?

Eso pilló aún más por sorpresa a Vader. Clavó los ojos en su hijo.

\- No lo están.- afirmó el Señor Oscuro.- Sólo ahí abajo hay millones de seres de miles de especies que estarían dispuestos a acabar con Palpatine y con el Imperio ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hacen?

\- Por miedo.

Esta vez, Luke desvió su mirada hasta clavarla en su padre.

\- ¿Un billón de personas le temen a una?

\- No es una persona normal. Estamos hablando de Palpatine. O Darth Sidious, si lo prefieres. El Sith más poderoso de cuantos existieron.

\- ¿Más poderoso que tú?

Vader apretó los dientes. Odiaba tener que reconocer eso. El joven Jedi meneó la cabeza.

\- Eso no puede ser. No lo creo.

Esa increíble afirmación hizo que Vader mirara con una mezcla de perplejidad y orgullo a su hijo.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que tu potencial es mayor que el de Palpatine.- continuó Luke.- Que tu potencial y el mío son similares.

\- Eso fue… antes de perder parte de mi cuerpo.

Luke le miró atónito.

\- ¿Qué… quieres decir?

Vader no quería contar esa parte de su historia. Era un recuerdo que mantenía enterrado en lo más profundo de su negra alma. Pero al ver la cara del muchacho, las palabras fluyeron sin saber cómo.

\- El poder de la Fuerza se nutre a través de nuestras células, de nuestra propia vida.- explicó.- Mi potencial, es cierto, era similar al tuyo. Pero sufrí un… accidente y perdí mis piernas, brazos y parte de mis pulmones.- la respiración de Vader pareció volverse ominosa.- Desde ese momento, mi poder no volvió a ser el que era.

La mirada sorprendida de Luke transmitió puro horror.

\- ¿Un… accidente? ¿Qué clase de accidente?

\- No voy a hablar de eso ahora. La cuestión es que ése es el motivo por el que el poder de Palpatine sobrepasa el mío. Si no, no te necesitaría para acabar con él.

Luke intentó poner orden en el cúmulo de sentimientos que empezaba a desatarse en su interior. Deseaba saber más sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su padre. Especialmente porque esa historia que intuía horrible se parecía demasiado a algunas de sus peores pesadillas. Pero sentía que su padre no estaba preparado para contarle nada más. Por otro lado, necesitaba preguntarle qué pretendía hacer si conseguían matar a Palpatine. No pudo contenerse.

\- Y cuando eso ocurra… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte en su lugar?- dijo, expresando en voz alta sus peores temores.

Vader contempló a su hijo.

\- La galaxia necesita alguien poderoso para gobernarla. Como ya te dije una vez, podemos hacerlo juntos.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

\- Lo que la galaxia necesita es elegir por sí misma su propio destino. Cualquier persona, cualquier ser viviente tiene derecho a elegir lo que le conviene.

En ese momento, Vader pareció ver a Padmé en el rostro de su hijo. La misma conversación, sucedida hacía ya tanto tiempo, acudió a él y le sacudió el alma. Hizo la misma pregunta que en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Y si eligen lo que no les conviene?

Luke le miró.

\- Pues también están en su derecho de equivocarse y corregirse. Si una forma de gobierno no funciona, se cambia. Pero nadie puede erigirse en juez y gobernante supremo. Eso es una forma de esclavitud. Y tal vez peor, porque se disfraza como de algo bueno para la gente.

Vader contempló a su hijo.

\- Pareces conocer muy bien la esclavitud.

\- Crecí en Tatooine. He tenido amigos esclavos. Si de verdad llegara yo a gobernar la galaxia, eliminaría toda forma de esclavitud, empezando por dimitir de mi puesto como gobernante supremo.

El Señor Oscuro sintió un cosquilleo de asombro ante las palabras de Luke. ¿Cómo podía ser… así? Apenas era un muchacho, un chiquillo, y hablaba con una convicción que jamás escuchó antes. Luke tenía un sentido de la justicia tan exigente que no admitía réplica. No parecía conocer la ambición ni la sed de poder. Y eso era extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta que la Fuerza brillaba en él como una supernova. Intentó rebatir sus argumentos, pero no encontraba algo lo bastante sólido.

\- La gente es débil, Luke. Si no se evita, ceden a sus bajas pasiones y al caos. No todo el mundo es como tú. Si así fuese, no se necesitaría una férrea forma de gobierno. Pero ése no es el caso.

\- Lo que se necesita es justicia, no una férrea forma de gobierno. Si existe justicia, lo demás se puede arreglar fácilmente.- replicó Luke.

\- La justicia es una utopía, hijo. Tanto como pensar que la gente va a hacer lo correcto porque sí.

\- No, no lo es.- volvió a replicar Luke, con esa testarudez tan "Skywalker". – La justicia puede y debe ser una realidad.

Vader esbozó una sonrisa desencantada tras su máscara.

\- Eres joven e idealista, Luke. Consideras que por creer firmemente en tus convicciones, éstas se harán realidad. La vida te va a enseñar de la forma más cruel posible, como sigas pensando así.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- Es posible, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Padre e hijo guardaron silencio varios minutos, como si la conversación hubiese alcanzado un punto demasiado profundo y hubiese más que pensar que qué decir. Vader no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido. Luke se le parecía mucho físicamente y en muchas de sus aptitudes, pero su pensamiento y forma de ser eran idénticos a los de Padmé. El chico meneó la cabeza y miró a su silencioso padre.

\- No pretendía ofenderte, pero tenía que decir lo que pienso. Lamento no ser el hijo que esperabas.- concluyó, procurando no mostrarse demasiado dolido.

Ciertamente, Vader nunca habría esperado tener un hijo como él. En ninguno de los sentidos. El Señor Oscuro posó una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

\- Las sorpresas siempre son preferibles a la monotonía.- dijo Vader con tono suave.- Es hora de regresar.

Luke se estremeció al sentir la enorme mano enguantada. Pero por primera vez, el estremecimiento no fue de temor. Sentía una calidez como nunca antes había sentido. Vader acababa de insinuar que tenerlo como hijo no estaba tan mal. Sabía que, en lo más profundo de su ser, Vader tenía interés real por él, que aunque lo intentase ocultar, se sentía orgulloso de su hijo. La Fuerza se lo decía. Pero oírlo por boca de Vader era abrumador. La conexión entre ambos parecía hacerse más fuerte en esos momentos y Luke no necesitó ni hablar.

"Sí, padre."

La nave descendió surcando el cielo del atardecer hasta zambullirse en la metálica piel del planeta.


	10. Chapter 10

Darth Vader estaba inmóvil en su cámara hiperbárica. Era cerca de medianoche y, a pesar de que Coruscant nunca dormía, el entorno de su castillo estaba tranquilo. Casi todos sus empleados se habían retirado ya y sólo sus más fieles soldados hacían guardia en una silenciosa vigilia. El Señor Oscuro se sentó en su recinto más privado y utilizó la Fuerza para extraer aquella maldita máscara. A pesar de que la atmósfera estaba cuidadosamente aséptica, tratada y con la cantidad exacta de oxígeno, Vader siempre sentía un dolor punzante cuando quedaba expuesto al exterior. Bueno, no es que ese maldito dolor le abandonase alguna vez, pero sin el casco siempre sentía que el aire atravesaba sus pulmones como afiladas dagas. Se concentró en el Lado Oscuro para mitigar poco a poco el dolor y respiró con extremo cuidado. Su poder era gigantesco y, sin embargo, no había encontrado aún la forma de utilizarlo para sanar sus horribles heridas. Hacía veinticuatro años que las tenía. ¿Por qué no cicatrizaban nunca? ¿Por qué no existía bacta u otro remedio posible que las aliviase? Algunos días el dolor era menor, pero nunca desaparecía. Se recostó, exhausto. Ése no era uno de esos días. No sabía exactamente por qué se sentía tan particularmente dolorido. Bueno, había sido un día muy intenso, cierto, pero no era tan sencillo que él, Darth Vader, se fatigase, a pesar de su maltrecho cuerpo. Apretó un puño inconscientemente. Siempre había odiado sentirse vulnerable en cualquier sentido. Luchó contra su propio dolor, como siempre hacía, alimentando su odio hacia todos aquellos responsables de su situación: los Jedi y Palpatine. Pero el dolor pareció agudizarse. Vader apretó los dientes. En el fondo sabía que el Lado Oscuro no era lo más útil para sus heridas. Tenía la sensación de que era lo que las mantenía abiertas. Pero no podía permitirse evitarlo…

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento. Poco a poco, el dolor cedió. Se limitó a percibir la Fuerza a su alrededor, en cada ser viviente de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Parecían diminutos puntitos de luz. Y entre ellos, a pocas decenas de metros de distancia, brillaba la luz más intensa de todas. Una supernova de brillo inmaculado. La presencia de Luke lo inundaba todo. El chico ya era capaz de ocultarse sin esfuerzo cuando estaba consciente, pero no mientras dormía, como era el caso. Bueno, no tardaría en lograrlo. Ese muchacho era brillante en todos los sentidos. Como siguiese aprendiendo a ese ritmo, muy pronto dejaría de ser un ingenuo aprendiz y se convertiría en el Jedi más poderoso de la galaxia.

Vader suspiró. Ése era un problema en verdad muy grave. Luke no podía, no debía convertirse en un Jedi simplemente porque él odiaba a muerte a todos ellos. Ya no era cuestión siquiera de preferir el Lado Oscuro al Luminoso. Era cuestión de que los Jedi habían sido en gran parte responsables de su desgracia. Por su culpa tuvo que casarse con Padmé a escondidas, como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen. Por su culpa no pudo salvar a su madre a tiempo. Los Jedi nunca lo consideraron uno de los suyos. Siempre había sentido una especie de rechazo hacia él en el Templo, cuando apenas era un padawan; una mezcla de temor y envidia. Vader sacudió la cabeza con furia. Luke no podía ser uno de ellos y punto. Tenía que caer de una vez por todas en el Lado Oscuro.

"Como si eso fuese tan fácil".-pensó Vader. Emitió otro suspiro de frustración. Sabía que tenía que forzar las cosas. No había más tiempo que perder. Luke tenía que ceder. Hasta ahora, había hecho sutiles intentos para lograr quebrantar su voluntad, pero el chico era en verdad muy fuerte. No quería obligarlo, pero empezaba a ver que no tendría más remedio que hacerlo. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Le había prometido al muchacho que no lo entrenaría en el Lado Oscuro… Vader sacudió con furia la cabeza. No, eso se había terminado. El juego había durado demasiado tiempo. Luke caería en el Lado Oscuro. Lo obligaría. Si era necesario ponerle al borde del abismo, lo haría. Mañana, el entrenamiento con el sable láser no sería tal. Sería una lucha a muerte. Sabía que el chico había mejorado mucho, pero aún no era capaz de vencerle. Así que, si Luke quería seguir viviendo, más le valdría caer en la oscuridad. Vader apretó más el puño. Su hijo había dicho más de una vez que prefería morir antes que sucumbir al Lado Oscuro y sabía que lo decía en serio. Suspiró. Sería una pérdida lamentable…

De pronto, un sufrimiento infinito resonó como una inmensa explosión y arrancó la respiración de Vader. Percibió un dolor tan intenso que hasta la misma Fuerza pareció gritar.

\- Luke…

Vader se puso en pie automáticamente. Ese sufrimiento provenía de su hijo. Lo percibió con tanta intensidad y claridad que hasta parecía poder tocarlo. Desplegó su poder de inmediato para ver si el chico estaba en peligro real. No había nadie en su habitación, por lo que la amenaza parecía ser imaginaria. Trató de tocar la mente de su hijo, pero éste gritó de dolor. El Señor Oscuro apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse la máscara y abrió su cámara. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, a pesar de que el maldito traje no era el más apropiado para ello. Entró raudo en la habitación de Luke. El muchacho se retorcía como si lo estuviesen torturando y todas las sábanas y mantas yacían en el suelo, en caótico desorden. Vader tragó saliva. Estaba claro que las pesadillas eran una maldición de los Skywalker. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

\- Luke, despierta…

Pero el chico no reaccionó. Siguió debatiéndose mientras jadeaba. Vader trató de sujetar con suavidad su hombro para despertarlo, pero el joven Jedi se zafó y gimió.

\- ¡No, no!- gritó el muchacho en sueños.

\- Cálmate, Luke, sólo es una pesadilla.

Vader empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Su hijo parecía atrapado literalmente en el sueño. Desplegó su poder y tocó la mente de Luke para despertarlo. De pronto, tuvo una horrible visión del sueño del chico. Estaban en un planeta lleno de lava. Luke gritaba, llorando a lágrima viva mientras una figura envuelta en llamas aullaba de forma inhumana. Vader se quedó sin respiración. Luke estaba teniendo la visión de aquel fatídico día en el que su cuerpo quedó convertido en… una masa herida. Y lo estaba viendo de forma tan real como si estuviese allí otra vez. El Señor Oscuro se retiró de la mente del chico como un resorte. Luke empezó a llorar desgarradoramente.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Noooo!

El dolor de Luke se clavaba en Vader de tal forma que no pudo soportarlo más. Vader tomó al chico con fuerza por los brazos y lo zarandeó.

\- Luke, es una pesadilla. No es real. ¡Despierta!

Esta vez, sí funcionó. El joven Jedi abrió los ojos enrojecidos de las lágrimas. Por un momento, miró aterrado la negra máscara justo delante de él. Pero, tras unos segundos, el terror cedió sustituido otra vez por el sufrimiento. Luke se derrumbó en el pecho de su padre, llorando de puro dolor, aferrándose a Vader como si fuese su ancla de salvación. El Señor Oscuro se quedó paralizado al sentir los brazos de Luke rodeándole. No era capaz ni de moverse. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido contacto humano. Su negra oscuridad pareció esfumarse al sentir aquella luz pura abrazándolo. Por un momento, estuvo tentado de soltarse y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero el dolor de su hijo perforaba su traje y se incrustaba en lo más profundo de su alma sin que pudiera evitarlo, paralizándolo. ¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma? ¿Sería posible que sufriera así simplemente por haber visto el dolor de Anakin cuando se convirtió en Darth Vader? ¿Cómo podía… importarle él hasta ese punto? Los sollozos desgarradores de Luke continuaron sin pausa. El chico apenas tenía ya voz y las fuerzas le estaban abandonando. Sus brazos se rindieron, agotados, y hubiera caído de cabeza al suelo de no ser por Vader. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el Señor Oscuro abrazó a su hijo, levantándolo para impedir que cayera. Vader se estremeció al sentir a su hijo casi en su regazo y se sorprendió al ver lo poco que pesaba. Luke pareció volver en sí. Sus infinitos ojos azules se clavaron en la negra máscara, aún velados por el dolor.

\- Padre…- dijo con un hilo de voz. – Estás… aquí… No estás… muerto.

\- No es tan sencillo matarme…- dijo el Señor Oscuro, procurando dominar el caos de sentimientos que pululaban por doquier. Trató de recuperar la compostura y comenzó a separarse, pero Luke, automáticamente se aferró de nuevo a él.

\- ¡No! ¡No me dejes!

\- Luke, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. No es real.

\- Sí, sí lo es. ¡Sí lo fue! ¡No me dejes!

Los sentimientos pudieron por primera vez en veinticuatro años con Darth Vader. ¡Al diablo todo y todos! Los brazos de duracero rodearon a Luke en un abrazo que no se había repetido en toda una vida. Estrechó a su hijo contra su pecho, con una ternura imposible de creer. Luke se aferró a Vader, llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez por un motivo muy distinto. Podía sentir el amor de su padre como si fuese una explosión de Fuerza. Y eso era algo que jamás había sentido y que le hacía morir de felicidad. Se apretó con fuerza contra él, aunque el duracero que cubría el pecho de Vader le estaba haciendo daño en la cabeza. Pero lo ignoró. En ese momento, nada existía para ninguno de los dos. Ni Palpatine, ni la Alianza Rebelde, ni el Lado Oscuro, ni los Jedi, ni nada. Todo lo que importaba era ese abrazo. La Fuerza se arremolinaba entre ambos, haciendo el momento más emotivo aún. Vader sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. El tenue puntito de luz de Anakin Skywalker que tanto se había empeñado en destruir a lo largo de los años alcanzó en un momento la misma intensidad que la que había tenido siempre. El Lado Oscuro pareció rugir de furia, pero nada pudo hacer contra la luz. Su viejo yo volvía con una fuerza avasalladora. Vader sabía que en ese momento, sus ojos no eran amarillos. Y también sabía que ya no era Vader. Aunque tampoco Anakin. Al menos, no el antiguo Anakin. Luke percibió enseguida el cambio. Se separó apenas de su padre para mirarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

Vader-Anakin meneó la cabeza. Sí, sólo cinco minutos antes tenía la firme convicción de obligar a Luke a caer en el Lado Oscuro, sin que nada lo frenase. Había estado dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, aunque ese final hubiera significado matar al chico. Pues menos mal que su convicción era firme… Había sido un iluso. Mientras miraba la cara sorprendida de Luke, empezó a admitir la verdad, esa verdad que, en el fondo, siempre había sabido: jamás podría convertir a ese ser puro en un pozo de maldad. Jamás. No había nada en la galaxia que valiese más para él que la vida de su hijo. Era lo que le quedaba de Padmé, lo único.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- repitió el chico, preocupado.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, se preocupaba por él. Anakin meneó otra vez la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho él en otra vida para merecer a un hijo así? La enorme mano enguantada acarició el revuelto pelo dorado y enjugó las últimas lágrimas de las mejillas del muchacho.

\- Jamás me he encontrado mejor.- respondió suavemente. Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Luke.

\- Ya no… siento la oscuridad en ti.

\- Es difícil mantener la oscuridad cuando te abraza una estrella. Y menos cuando esa estrella es tu hijo.

Otra lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Luke. El chico bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

Anakin meneó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, cuando llegue Palpatine, le diremos que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. Que intenté atraerte al Lado Oscuro pero que no salió como había planeado y, en su lugar, caí yo de nuevo en el Lado Luminoso.

Luke miró a su padre sin pestañear, perplejo. Anakin no pudo evitar reír suavemente. El sonido resultó aún más extraño al provenir de la mortífera máscara negra. La mano enguantada le dio un suave empellón.

\- Lo que vas a hacer ahora es dormir.- dijo finalmente Anakin.- Me parece que ya ha habido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

\- Pero…

\- Luke, mañana será otro día. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo.

El joven Jedi miró a su padre aún preocupado.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? No es que sea un experto, pero tengo la sensación de que pasar de uno al otro lado de la Fuerza tiene que tener… efectos de algún tipo.

\- Bueno, si te sirve para tranquilizarte, de momento no noto nada en particular. Aunque, el dolor… parece haber remitido.

\- ¿Qué dolor?

\- El que siento desde...- Anakin se interrumpió al ver la cara de horror de Luke.- Creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Luke sentía demasiadas cosas contradictorias en ese momento; preocupación, temor, inseguridad, esperanza, alegría… No podía evitar debatirse entre la preocupación y la felicidad. Felicidad porque había recuperado a su padre. Preocupación porque Palpatine no tardaría en averiguar que algo, y no poco, había cambiado para siempre. Sabía que si él había percibido el cambio en su padre, el Emperador también lo haría en cuanto se acercase a Coruscant. Y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para ese encuentro inevitable… Anakin sonrió con suavidad tras la máscara, sintiendo todas las preocupaciones de su hijo. Se incorporó y posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Descansa tranquilo. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Luke asintió y se acostó de nuevo en la cama. Su padre le dedicó una última sonrisa. A pesar de la máscara, Luke pudo sentirla.

\- Buenas noches, padre.

\- Buenas noches, hijo mío.


	11. Chapter 11

Palpatine alzó la horripilante mirada amarilla hacia el inmenso vacío espacial que aparecía en el puente de mando del superdestructor. El tiempo había llegado. Lo presentía. La oscuridad le susurraba palabras mudas, llenas de significado. La Fuerza le advertía lo que siempre había sabido. Vader, su fiel perro de presa, se había vuelto contra él. Bueno, no era algo que le tomara por sorpresa, la verdad. Desde el mismo momento en que Anakin Skywalker había cedido al Lado Oscuro, sabía que su transformación en Darth Vader nunca sería completa. Simplemente, porque su esencia, su alma, nunca dejaría de albergar aquel nauseabundo punto débil: el amor. El amor por Padmé lo había convertido a la oscuridad y eso, en sí mismo, era una pura contradicción. La oscuridad pura se nutría de maldad pura. El amor nunca podría lograr el poder completo.

Palpatine meneó la cabeza. Anakin era el más poderoso producto de la misma Fuerza. Nadie había tenido más potencial que él. Había sido creado como un ambicioso experimento y también como una grandiosa herramienta para dominar la galaxia. Pero, irónicamente, también arrastraba ese humillante punto débil. El mismo que había causado su caída en la oscuridad, ahora lo arrastraba de nuevo al lado luminoso. Antes había sido el amor por su esposa; ahora, el amor a su hijo. Una mueca mezcla de burla y asco cruzó su cara demoníaca. Siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría, y eso enardecía su espíritu. La Oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor, fundiéndose con el negro pozo de su alma, avivando sus sentidos, deleitándose en su poder, saboreando de antemano su victoria. Aplastaría tanto a Vader como a su queridísimo hijo, Luke Skywalker. Ninguno de ellos tenía la menor opción frente a él. Tal vez Vader, antes de convertirse en un despojo humano, podría haber sido una amenaza a considerar. Tal vez el joven Skywalker, si hubiera sido entrenado en los caminos de la Fuerza, podría ser otra amenaza. Pero, afortunadamente para él y desafortunadamente para los Skywalker, no se cumplía ninguno de esos requisitos.

\- Excelencia, en dos horas estándar alcanzaremos la órbita de Coruscant. Su nave ya está preparada.

El Emperador agitó una decrépita mano. El oficial no necesitó más para desaparecer. Palpatine volvió a mirar a la inmensidad. Su poder era tan vasto y oscuro como el mismo universo. Él era el universo y la Fuerza. Nadie podía arrebatarle ese puesto jamás. Él había destruido a su propio maestro, el más sabio de todos los Lores del Sith. Ni el mismísimo maestro Yoda había podido detenerle. Anakin había sido un rival realmente a tener en cuenta, pero ese problema había dejado de serlo en cuanto perdió gran parte de su cuerpo en Mustafar. Vader había sido poderoso en el Lado Oscuro, pero ahora que había vuelto a la luz, su fuerza había disminuido considerablemente. Podía percibir eso incluso a unos cuantos parsecs de distancia. No es sencillo volver del Lado Oscuro al Luminoso, ni siquiera para su antiguo servidor. Sabía que estaba en su momento más vulnerable y eso le satisfacía enormemente. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mortuoria. Disfrutaría muchísimo acabando con él. Y lo haría delante de su propio hijo. La sonrisa se tornó demoníaca. Al igual que percibía a su antiguo perro de presa, también podía sentir la inmensa supernova que era Luke Skywalker. La boca de Palpatine se torció con una mezcla de odio y desprecio. El chico parecía haber doblado su poder desde la ya lejana y última vez que lo había sentido. No cabía duda de que Vader había estado entrenándolo. Bien, sería muy interesante ver hasta qué punto el joven Jedi podría soportar ver a su padre morir delante de sus narices sin convertirse al Lado Oscuro. Oh, sí… sería muy interesante.

"Eres mío… Skywalker…"


	12. Chapter 12

A cientos de pársecs de distancia, Leia Organa sintió un negro abismo que la engullía, una sensación tan espantosamente maligna que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa de control para mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, su Alteza?

La joven pareció no oír a C3PO, que se inclinaba a su lado.

\- ¿Princesa Leia?- insistió el preocupado droide.

Pero ella siguió sin responder. En ese punto, el droide de protocolo, presa ya de una histérica angustia, había llamado la atención de Han Solo con su temblorosa voz. El corelliano se acercó y vio el hermoso perfil petrificado y pálido. Chewie y R2 también se aproximaron.

\- Leia… ¡Leia!- exclamó, aferrándola por un brazo hasta conseguir hacerla volver a la realidad. La princesa se volvió, con la cara aterrada y los enormes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. Han sintió que algo le atravesaba el alma.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Luke... – dijo ella, hablando más consigo misma que con Han.- Luke está en peligro. En un peligro mortal.

Han miró fijamente a la princesa. Sabía que no mentía. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero Leia era capaz de, de alguna manera, presentir si algo malo le ocurría al chico. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. La joven estaba ya llorando abiertamente. Las lágrimas caían sin pausa por sus mejillas en completo silencio, mientras ella seguía absorta, tratando de luchar contra una negra e invisible amenaza. Apretó el puño y se limpió las lágrimas con furia y dolor. Han la abrazó. Estaba temblando. Permanecieron unos momentos abrazados hasta que, finalmente, el contrabandista la separó para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Leia?

Ella, por fin, le miró.

\- Ayudar a Luke. Está en Coruscant. Con Vader.

Han tragó saliva. Sí, era una magnífica idea, como no. Pero sabía que, en ese momento, Leia no podía razonar.

\- Si está en manos de Vader, no podemos hacer mucho, princesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- La amenaza no es Vader. Es… diferente.

Han no pestañeó.

\- ¿La amenaza no es Vader? Y entonces, ¿quién…?

Leia le miró un momento, aunque en realidad parecía estar contemplando algo mucho más allá. Después, sin decir palabra, se zafó del brazo de Han, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente.

\- ¡Leia! ¿A dónde demonios vas?- gritó Han.

\- A Coruscant.

Han se quedó petrificado. Chewie gruñó a su lado. Erredós lanzó un estridente silbido y salió rodando detrás de la princesa.

\- ¡Erredós!- exclamó C3PO- ¿A dónde vas?

Han no lo pensó más y echó a correr hasta que alcanzó a Leia. Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- No puedes ir a Coruscant. ¡No puedes ir al Centro Imperial! ¿Cómo demonios vas a llegar hasta allí?

\- En el Halcón Milenario. Y tú me llevarás.- dijo Leia, sin detener su apurado paso.

\- Jamás te permitirán…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas. Leia se dirigió directamente hacia Mon Mothma.

\- Disculpe que la aborda así, senadora, pero tengo que establecer una comunicación secreta de alta prioridad.- dijo Leia.

La líder rebelde observó a la joven. La conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que algo muy grave estaba pasando.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Leia. ¿Con quién quieres establecer comunicación?

La princesa respiró hondo.

\- Con Darth Vader.

Luke despertó jadeando, como si una malévola presencia hubiera inundado su mente. Estaba completamente empapado en sudor. Procuró relajarse, llamando a la Fuerza, pero la amenaza seguía demasiado presente. Era un pozo insondable de negrura. Le helaba la sangre, el alma, los huesos, y susurraba directamente en su mente…

"Eres mío… Skywalker…"

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el poder que pudo reunir. Apretó el puño de su mano cibernética. Apretó los dientes y los ojos.

"Jamás…"

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. La imponente figura de Darth Vader surgió de la nada y entró con paso raudo. El joven Jedi se sobresaltó. Tenía muy presente el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche. El sueño en el que Vader lo despertaba de sus más horribles pesadillas y lo abrazaba para volver a ser su padre, Anakin Skywalker. Había parecido tan real…

\- Luke…- susurró su padre con infinita suavidad.- ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho tragó saliva. La mortífera máscara lucía igual que siempre, pero… había algo más.

\- Padre…

\- Lo has sentido.- afirmó la grave voz.- Palpatine lo sabe.

El joven Jedi le contempló. Pareció estar en trance un momento, absorto e incrédulo.

\- No… ha sido un sueño.

Su padre le miró, sin comprender.

\- ¿De qué demonios ….?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Luke se abalanzó sobre él con tanto ímpetu que a punto estuvo de desestabilizar a la enorme figura oscura.

\- ¡No ha sido un sueño!- repitió el muchacho, abrazando a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su rostro en el pecho metálico. El antiguo Señor Oscuro sintió que las emociones burbujeaban de nuevo sin control y levantó al chico, apresándolo entre sus brazos. Otra vez, la luz pura, descendía sobre él como un remedio milagroso, eliminando el dolor de sus heridas, permitiéndole incluso respirar profundamente sin sentir… nada. Ese chico era una medicina para él. El hijo de su ángel. Su otro ángel.

\- ¿Creías que había sido un sueño?- preguntó suavemente Anakin sin dejar de abrazar al muchacho. Luke apenas asintió, sin dejar de apretar la cabeza contra el pecho de su padre. Después se separó.

\- Al verte… con el traje y la máscara… Creí que seguías siendo Vader. ¿Por qué no te lo… quitas?

Anakin miró a su hijo con ternura y tristeza.

\- Luke… No… puedo prescindir de él. Lo necesito para respirar. Además… creo que es mucho mejor que no veas mi verdadero rostro. Puede que te repugne mucho más que la máscara.

El muchacho negó vehementemente.

\- Eso jamás. Quiero ver tu rostro. Quiero verlo.- suplicó.

Anakin emitió un suspiro. Estaba a punto de decirle que tenían problemas más urgentes que atender. Estaba a punto de decirle que Palpatine no tardaría en llegar y ambos se enfrentarían a su destino. Tal vez la muerte, tal vez la vida. La situación no era la mejor para ellos. Luke era extraordinariamente poderoso, cierto, pero si tan sólo hubiera podido entrenarlo un poco más… Se maldijo a sí mismo. No es que lamentara haber abandonado el Lado Oscuro. Todo valía la pena si ello suponía salvar a su hijo. Sin embargo, dejar el Lado Oscuro conllevaba pagar un alto precio. A pesar del traje, se sentía debilitado y justo cuando necesitaba todo su potencial para ayudar a Luke. Se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez.

\- Por favor.- suplicó Luke de nuevo.

Miró al muchacho. Su chico. Su hijo. No había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por él. Nada. Lo quería tanto que le dolía. Daría su miserable vida por salvar la suya. Y puede que no quedara mucho para eso… Él también necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver a Luke como realmente era. No podía morir sin ver el verdadero rostro de su hijo, y no esa maldita imagen rojiza.

\- Está bien… Ven conmigo.

\- No, quiero verte aquí. Ahora.

Anakin frunció el ceño.

\- No puedo sacarme la máscara fuera de mi cámara hiperbárica. No puedo respirar si la concentración de oxígeno no es un 20 % más alta de lo normal.

\- Podrás.- afirmó Luke con una seguridad irrefutable.

El antiguo Señor Oscuro le miró sorprendido. ¿Qué tramaba el chico?

\- Confía en mí, padre.

Anakin le miró. Desde luego, no había nadie más en quien confiase. Respiró hondo y abrió con la Fuerza el complejo mecanismo que anclaba el casco a su cabeza. Enseguida percibió el aire en la expuesta piel del cuero cabelludo. Después, hizo lo mismo con la máscara, oyendo el familiar click de despresurización. Anakin contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo un momentáneo pánico. El aire parecía clavar helados alfileres en su sensible piel surcada de cicatrices. Pero, de repente, el pánico se desvaneció al contemplar la imagen que tenía frente a él. Allí estaba… Luke. Su hijo le miraba con una mezcla de adoración y dolor por su propio dolor. Anakin se maravilló al verlo por primera vez. El sedoso pelo rubio oscuro y alborotado caía sobre la frente. La nariz perfecta, los labios entreabiertos en gesto de anhelo y sorpresa. Las mejillas algo sonrosadas sobre el ligero bronceado de la piel. El hoyuelo de la barbilla. Los ojos de un puro azul cielo, brillantes como los soles de Tatooine. Jamás había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida… a excepción de su amada esposa. De hecho, podía verla a ella en la bondadosa expresión del chico y en su esbelta constitución física. También podía verse a sí mismo en aquellos ojos, idénticos a los suyos. Alzó una mano y acarició con infinita ternura el sagrado rostro que tenía frente a él. Lágrimas llenaron aquellas orbes celestes.

\- Padre…- apenas pudo murmurar Luke, antes de volver a abrazarlo.

La luz lo llenaba mientras le devolvía el abrazo al chico. Y de pronto fue consciente. Podía … respirar. De hecho, estaba respirando y no sentía ningún dolor. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

\- No lo… entiendo.- dijo en voz alta.- Estoy… respirando.

Luke se separó de él y sonrió.

\- Te lo dije. El lado luminoso es cada vez más fuerte en ti. Y es mucho más curativo que el Lado Oscuro. Pronto serás igual de poderoso que antes.

Anakin se resistía a creerlo. Pero la misma Fuerza le decía que Luke no mentía. Intentó poner orden en sus caóticos pensamientos y sentimientos cuando el comlink vibró en su cinturón. Lo tomó al instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lord Vader.- sonó la voz.- Estamos recibiendo una comunicación secreta. Exigen desesperadamente hablar con usted.

Anakin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién es el interlocutor?

\- No lo sabemos, milord. Hemos intentado localizar la llamada, pero ha sido imposible. Su insistencia en hablar con usted parece imperiosa.

\- Muy bien. Ahora mismo voy.

Padre e hijo se miraron suspicaces. Anakin se levantó y ajustó de nuevo la máscara y el casco sobre su cabeza. Miró de nuevo a su hijo. Ambos sabían que no se trataba de Palpatine.

\- Levántate y vístete. Espérame en la sala de entrenamiento. Enseguida me reuniré contigo.

Sin decir una palabra más, desapareció por la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, los aún dañados pulmones del antiguo Señor Oscuro del Sith se paralizaron conteniendo el aire, esta vez de pura sorpresa. Ante él acababa de materializarse el holograma de nada más y nada menos que la joven y hermosa princesa de Alderaan. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Por vez primera, tardó un segundo más de lo acostumbrado en reaccionar.

\- Princesa Leia. ¿A qué se debe tan inesperado honor?

La joven endureció su mirada.

\- Ambos sabemos que no es ningún honor para ninguno.- replicó secamente, olvidando sus habilidades diplomáticas.

A pesar de lo insólito de la situación, Anakin no pudo evitar una leve y retorcida sonrisa. Leia prosiguió, sin darle tiempo a replicar.

\- No me gusta perder el tiempo con estúpidas formalidades con alguien como tú, Vader. Quiero hablar inmediatamente con Luke. Ahora.

Anakin parpadeó. ¿Esa chiquilla estaba dándole órdenes a… él? Cierto, conocía muy bien a la princesa y su endemoniado carácter. Todavía recordaba cómo había llamado a Tarkin cuervo carroñero en sus mismas narices, pero jamás había llegado tan lejos. Un leve estallido de ira y de orgullo hizo que su voz tronara algo más grave, más terriblemente similar a Vader al contestar.

\- ¿Pensáis que estoy aquí para obedecer vuestras órdenes?

\- No estoy aquí para discutir. Quiero hablar con Luke. Necesito hablar con Luke y ahora mismo.

En ese momento, Anakin pudo detectar que la princesa, más que enojada, parecía tremendamente preocupada y angustiada. Casi podía percibir esa angustia.

\- Luke está en mi poder desde hace casi tres meses y justo ahora… ¿tenéis prisa por hablar con él?

Leia casi bufó de impaciencia.

\- No voy a perder el tiempo con explicaciones. Quiero…

Anakin la interrumpió.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta urgencia? ¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó con voz inquisidora.

Leia apretó los dientes. Finalmente resopló.

\- Sólo quiero saber si está bien.

El antiguo Lord Oscuro entrecerró los ojos. Una sospecha comenzaba a crecer.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Oh, por supuesto. ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que pueda estar en peligro al estar en las manos de Darth Vader?- replicó Leia llena de sarcasmo.

Anakin perdió la paciencia.

\- Sabíais que ha estado todo este tiempo en mi poder. ¿Por qué ahora tenéis esa premura? O contestáis o daré por terminada esta absurda conversación.

La joven princesa pareció dudar. Anakin se dispuso a apretar el botón del proyector holográfico.

\- ¡Espera!- exclamó Leia.- Está bien, está bien. Yo…- la joven meneó la cabeza.- Tal vez esto parezca una… locura, pero he sentido que Luke estaba en peligro. En peligro mortal.

El antiguo Lord del Sith se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¿Habéis… sentido?- repitió, más para sí mismo que para Leia.

La princesa asintió.

\- No… no sé cómo explicarlo.- continuó Leia.- Pero de repente, hace apenas unos minutos, he sentido como si una… sombra negra y mortal me helara la sangre. Y también he podido sentir que a Luke le pasaba lo mismo.

Leia no pudo continuar por el dolor que atenazaba su garganta. Tragó con fuerza y apretó los ojos, procurando borrar esa horrible sensación. Después volvió a clavar sus ojos en la negra máscara.

\- Por eso necesito hablar con Luke. Necesito saber que se encuentra bien.- miró a la oscura e inmóvil figura frente a ella, y por primera vez, suplicó.- Por favor, necesito hablar con él, saber qué ocurre. Haré lo que sea.

Anakin estaba completamente inmóvil. La Fuerza pareció tronar en su mente y en su cuerpo. La princesa… era sensible a la Fuerza. ¿Cómo demonios no lo había percibido antes? De pronto, recordó las veces en las que había estado en su presencia en la Estrella de la Muerte. Recordó su fortaleza ante el interrogatorio. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Súbitamente, un presentimiento le golpeó de pleno. Clavó los ojos en el hermoso rostro del holograma. No, no podía ser…

\- ¿Vader? ¿Me estás escuchando? Tengo que…

\- ¿Quiénes son vuestros verdaderos padres?- preguntó de repente Anakin.

Leia parpadeó incrédula.

\- ¿A qué demonios viene eso ahora?

\- Contestadme.- exigió él, con tal fiereza que Leia obedeció sin proponérselo.

\- No lo sé. Lo único que sé de mis padres biológicos es que mi madre era senadora y mi padre era piloto, y que murieron cuando yo nací.

Anakin apretó los dientes y, por un momento, se tambaleó como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Más sucias mentiras… ¿Cuántas más había? Luchó por dominar la furia que le estaba invadiendo y que le estaba impidiendo casi respirar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que el Lado Oscuro impregnase de nuevo su ser. Por su parte, Leia estaba perpleja. No entendía absolutamente nada. Primero Vader le preguntaba por sus verdaderos padres y ahora parecía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Vader, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Cómo sabes que soy adoptada?

Anakin logró recuperar su maltrecha compostura. No podía revelar esa verdad. No aún, y menos en esas circunstancias. Miró a su hija. Su hija… ¡Por la Fuerza! ¿Cómo no la había reconocido? A pesar del filtro rojizo de la máscara y de la distorsionada imagen del holograma, podía ver el reflejo de Padmé en el hermoso rostro de Leia. Eran como dos gotas de agua. El mismo cabello castaño y los mismos ojos chocolate. La misma nariz y la misma fortaleza en sus convicciones. Creyó morir de dolor al recordar que había torturado a su propia hija. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Había estado a punto de matar a Luke en la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte. Había cortado su mano derecha en Bespin y ahora allí estaban. Luke caminando inevitablemente hacia su destino final, condenado a enfrentarse a Palpatine únicamente por ser su hijo y por ser tan condenadamente poderoso. Y Leia… viéndose también arrastrada sin remedio hacia ese negro abismo, sin saber ni que era su hija. Y el único culpable de todo era él. Volvió a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra todos sus demonios. Contra la culpa, la ira, la impotencia y las dudas. Luchó hasta quedar agotado. No era el momento para hundirse en sus miserias. Ya lo haría más adelante. Ya purgaría sus culpas con su vida cuando llegara el momento. Ahora, lo único que importaba era mantener a salvo, al menos, a Leia. Palpatine no tenía ni idea de que la princesa de Alderaan era una Skywalker y así debería seguir siendo. Leia estaba empezando a sospechar que algo muy raro estaba pasando. La Fuerza era poderosa en ella y, además, tenía la misma intuición que su madre. No podía permitir que la joven pudiera atar ningún cabo. Porque si Leia se enteraba de la verdad, el vínculo con su hermano gemelo se haría tan fuerte que Palpatine la descubriría. No… Jamás… Alzó la cabeza. Tenía que interpretar magistralmente su papel.

\- Princesa, no es tan difícil intuir que erais adoptada. Siempre tuvisteis un valor y una osadía que, claramente, no tenían nada que ver con Bail Organa.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!

\- Tampoco el carácter lo habéis sacado de los Virreyes de Alderaan.

Leia apretó furiosa los puños y los dientes. Clavó los ojos en Vader, inquisidora.

\- Si siempre supiste que era adoptada, ¿por qué me preguntas por mis verdaderos padres precisamente ahora?

Anakin tragó apenas saliva. Maldición, ahí estaba. La intuición proverbial de Padmé. Su esposa siempre había sido capaz de descubrir cualquier cosa y sin necesidad de la Fuerza. Por desgracia, Leia tenía ambas cualidades.

\- Porque antes no me importaba absolutamente nada quiénes eran. Ahora sí.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida Leia.

\- Sois sensible a la Fuerza. Lo cual quiere decir que vuestros padres también lo eran.

La princesa abrió la boca.

\- ¿Sensible a la Fuerza? ¿Soy una… Jedi?- preguntó perpleja.

\- Gracias a la Fuerza, no.- respondió la rica voz de barítono con un deje inconfundible de retorcida ironía.- Con que seáis la traidora princesa rebelde, es más que suficiente. Pero eso explica por qué podéis sentir a Luke.

Leia pareció fulminar a Anakin con la mirada, aunque las últimas palabras la dejaron pensativa. Anakin aprovechó para continuar.

\- Princesa, como comprenderéis, no puedo permitir que habléis con Luke. Pero no debéis preocuparos. El chico está perfectamente.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Leia preguntó, indignada.- Sé que algo grave ocurre. Necesito saber qué es.

\- Si de verdad os importa la seguridad de Luke, no insistáis.- advirtió Anakin.- Os he dicho que está bien. Utilizad la Fuerza y os dirá que no estoy mintiendo. Si os permitiese que hablarais con él, Palpatine podría percibirlo y os aseguro que os arrepentiríais de ello.

Leia apretó los dientes.

\- No le tengo ningún miedo a ese cadáver ambulante.- dijo la princesa con desdén.

Anakin meneó la cabeza.

\- Pues deberíais. De cualquier forma, olvidad todo esto. Luke está bien y eso es todo lo que debéis saber.

\- Estás ocultando algo. Y creo que es más de una cosa.- afirmó la princesa con seguridad. - ¿Por qué hablas como si… quisieras protegernos a mí y a Luke? ¿Protegernos de quién?

\- Creo que esta conversación ya ha durado lo suficiente.

\- ¡No, espera!

Pero esta vez, Anakin no lo dudó. Con un chasquido, el holograma de Leia se desvaneció. Anakin quedó mirando al vacío en el que momentos antes había estado la hermosa imagen. Tal vez nunca más volvería a verla. Era un precio muy alto a pagar, pero si era necesario para mantenerla a salvo, pagaría con gusto.

\- Adiós, hija mía…


	14. Chapter 14

Leia miró incrédula el vacío en el que instantes antes estaba la imponente y ominosa imagen de Darth Vader. Sintió un súbito estallido de furia y maldijo por enésima vez al Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a desconectar la comunicación… de esa forma y justo en ese momento? Vader nunca había sido un ejemplo de refinamiento y buenos modales, pero, de alguna manera, siempre sabía actuar con un mínimo de compostura cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias. Esa salida de tono… Leia tenía la imperiosa sensación de que algo muy serio estaba pasando; algo relacionado con Luke y con ella misma. Y juraría sobre Alderaan y sobre la memoria de sus padres que Vader estaba ocultándole ese algo. Podía percibir tensión, miedo, odio, amor, calidez, esperanza... No sabía de dónde procedía toda aquella oleada de sensaciones, pero subían por su estómago hasta su mente con una fuerza tal que volvió a sentirse de nuevo aturdida y alargó la mano para apoyarse en la pared.

De pronto, una suave calma luminosa pareció envolverla, eliminando sus temores y llenándola de paz. Era un sentimiento muy parecido al que experimentaba cuando Luke estaba cerca, pero, de alguna manera, era también distinto. La joven princesa intentó poner orden en sus caóticos pensamientos. Esa sensación la había acompañado siempre, desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora parecía ser más intensa. Leia nunca había entendido por qué era capaz de sentir así. También sabía que los demás no experimentaban esa "rareza" que ella tanto se empeñó en ocultar desde niña. Sacudió la cabeza, procurando centrarse en lo importante. Vader le había dicho que Luke estaba bien y, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto, también sabía que algo muy peligroso acechaba a su más querido amigo. El Señor Oscuro no había querido admitirlo, pero ella sabía que así era. También sabía, por muy alocado que pudiera parecer, que el peligro que rondaba a Luke no era Vader. El joven Jedi llevaba meses en su poder y el Sith lo había mantenido a salvo. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta sin respuesta. Luke era el rebelde más buscado de la galaxia. El único cuya recompensa superaba en cifras al valor de una ciudad de tamaño estándar. Y el único cuya recompensa rezaba "VIVO" en grandes letras color escarlata, en lugar del tradicional "VIVO O MUERTO" que adornaba los carteles de los demás miembros de la Alianza Rebelde. Ése era otro misterio…

Leia sacudió la cabeza. Sólo había una forma de dar respuesta a tantas preguntas. Salió de la sala de comunicaciones y anduvo con paso firme hasta el puesto de control. Enseguida, Mon Mothma alzó su mirada. La joven princesa se detuvo frente a ella. La veterana líder rebelde enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Y bien?

Leia bufó.

\- No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que sería una buena idea contactar con Darth Vader. Ha cortado la conexión sin responder a mis preguntas.

Una levísima sonrisa curvó los labios de Mothma. Miró a Leia a los ojos.

\- Sigues preocupada por el comandante Skywalker.

La joven princesa meneó la cabeza, desesperadamente.

\- Pensará que estoy loca, pero sé que está ocurriendo algo muy serio. Más bien, sé… que va a ocurrir algo muy serio.

Leia sabía que si ella la tomaba por loca, iba a enloquecer de verdad. Mon Mothma había sido casi como su guía espiritual y política. Con permiso de su amado padre, Bail Organa, ella siempre la había apoyado y jamás la había tratado como una niña… ni siquiera cuando lo era. La mujer apoyó una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro.

\- Te creo, Leia. Siempre has tenido esa… intuición y nunca te ha fallado. Lo sé.

La princesa suspiró con mezcla de alivio y dolor.

\- Necesito saber la verdad. Tengo que ir a Coruscant. Sé que es una locura, pero tengo que hacerlo. Quiero ver a Luke. Y también quiero hablar cara a cara con Vader. Tenemos pendiente una conversación.- concluyó Leia, con los ojos echando chispas.

\- Eres consciente del peligro al que te expones, ¿cierto?

\- Completamente. Por eso quiero ir sola.

Mon Mothma parpadeó sorprendida. Leia apretó un puño.

\- No quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida por mi culpa.

\- No creo que el capitán Solo esté muy de acuerdo con eso…

\- Me da igual.- respondió Leia, obstinada.- Iré a Coruscant sola. Tengo algunos contactos en el Submundo que podrían facilitarme la entrada en el planeta. Tan sólo necesito una nave lo suficientemente anónima como para no despertar sospechas en el Centro Imperial.

\- Leia, ahora sí que estás diciendo locuras. No puedes ir sola a Coruscant. Juré a tu padre que te protegería y no voy a permitirlo.

La princesa pareció suavizar su testarudez ante la lealtad de su mentora.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Me protegió siempre desde que era niña, pero ya no lo soy.- apoyó una mano en el brazo de la veterana líder rebelde.- Esto es algo que, de alguna forma, sólo yo tengo que hacer. Me mantendré a salvo. Lo juro.

Mon Mothma reprimió un bufido.

\- No puedes jurar eso, Leia. Y mucho menos cuando vas a meterte sola en la boca del lobo. – meneó la cabeza desesperada.- Al menos, deja que alguien te acompañe. Seguro que el capitán Solo y su compañero wookie no pondrán reparos en hacerlo. Bueno, sí los pondrán, pero sé que irán contigo pese a todo.

Leia negó con la cabeza.

\- Vuelvo a repetir. No quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mí. Y mucho menos Han… y Chewie.

Mon Mothma tomó la mano de Leia, desesperada.

\- Al menos deja que informe a Lord Vader de tu propósito. Accedió a mantener la privacidad de vuestra conversación y, contra todo pronóstico, no intentó rastrearla. Tal vez él pueda…- alzó los ojos al cielo.-… No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero… tal vez él pueda proporcionarte un medio seguro para llegar a Coruscant.

Leia la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Eso jamás. Vader se enterará de mi llegada cuando tenga que darme un par de explicaciones en persona. No antes.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque sé que lo impediría.

Mon Mothma miró a la princesa.

\- Sí, yo tampoco entiendo absolutamente nada. Por eso tengo que ir.

La veterana líder tragó saliva. Las cosas se estaban precipitando con demasiada velocidad. Contempló a Leia y no pudo evitar pensar que era el vivo retrato de su madre, Padmé. La joven princesa no sabía absolutamente nada y, sin embargo ella… lo sabía todo. No podía dejar marchar a la joven a enfrentarse con su destino de esa forma. Si le ocurriese algo… no se lo perdonaría. Pero por otro lado, sabía que sería inútil retenerla. Leia siempre se salía con la suya del modo que fuese, y cuando tenía el firme propósito de hacer algo, lo hacía aunque la galaxia entera colapsara. Era muy capaz de robar una nave delante de las narices de todos y huir de la base. Mon Mothma cerró un momento los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos un segundo después.

\- ¿Haces todo esto por Luke Skywalker? Creía que tu corazón pertenecía al capitán Solo.

Leia parpadeó sorprendida. Mothma sabía que ella y Han… Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por mantener su orgullosa compostura, pero sentía que múltiples emociones la estaban embargando. Jamás había podido hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, pero con Mon Mothma era distinto.

\- Y así es. Mi corazón pertenece a ese sinvergüenza; a veces, a mi pesar.- admitió.- Lo que siento por Luke es… diferente. Otro tipo de cariño. Es distinto y extraordinariamente profundo. No sé cómo explicarlo…

Mon Mothma prefirió guardar silencio. Finalmente suspiró.

\- ¿Sabes pilotar una lanzadera imperial?

Leia sonrió.


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin Skywalker apretó los dientes tras la máscara de Vader y la espada escarlata pareció moverse con voluntad propia. Un destello cegador surgió del violento choque entre la hoja roja y la azul. Luke apenas emitió un gemido de sorpresa y dio un salto, intentando separarse lo suficiente para poder robar un segundo en medio del fragor del combate.

\- No… No puedo luchar contra ti.- dijo derrotado.

Pero su padre no le dio tregua. Avanzó en un microsegundo sobre el muchacho, descargando una ráfaga de estocadas a la velocidad del pensamiento, haciéndolo retroceder, hostigándolo sin descanso.

\- Debes hacerlo.- ordenó con una mezcla de firmeza y fiereza.

Luke sentía las oleadas arrolladoras de Fuerza que manaban de su padre. Estaba atónito al ver semejante poder. Era una mezcla de luz cegadora, pero también de oscuridad firmemente contenida. Jamás había visto nada igual. Su padre acababa de abandonar el Lado Oscuro hacía apenas unas horas y, a pesar de que en un principio ese paso parecía haberlo debilitado, estaba claro que sólo fue una simple ilusión. Su poder se había incrementado exponencialmente a medida que el dolor de sus antiguas heridas menguaba gracias al Lado Luminoso, mientras mantenía a raya al Lado Oscuro. Anakin parecía manejar ahora la Fuerza con una maestría magnífica, equilibrando la luz y la oscuridad y obteniendo poder de ambos. Sabía que su padre lo hostigaba para aprovechar al límite lo que sería su último entrenamiento antes de la prueba final. Lo sabía. Y sin embargo, sentía que no podía luchar contra él.

\- Vamos Luke.- dijo esta vez de forma más suave.- No pienses que estás luchando contra mí. Piensa que tenemos que hacer esto por el bien de la galaxia.

"Y por tu madre".- susurró en la Fuerza.

Luke miró a su padre. Sintió una oleada infinita de amor dirigida hacia él desde la imponente figura negra, que resonó en su alma y le humedeció los ojos. Tenía razón. Apretó la empuñadura de la espada y, esta vez, atacó. Anakin sonrió mientras bloqueaba las rapidísimas estocadas. El poder del chico se desató por fin. El antiguo Señor Oscuro jadeó tratando de detener la arrolladora ofensiva. La Fuerza que emanaba de su hijo era prácticamente inconmensurable. Nunca había sentido algo parecido en nadie, ni en el mismísimo maestro Yoda. Podía ver como el chico hacía un esfuerzo extraordinario para mantener a raya ese poder, como si, de alguna manera, temiera no poder controlarlo y que explotase todo en un caos apocalíptico.

"No temas a la Fuerza, Luke."

La inconfundible voz de su padre resonó en su mente, acariciándola. Luke dejó escapar poco a poco el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. Otra vez tenía razón. La Fuerza era su aliada. Formaba parte de él como su corazón, su mente, sus ojos, sus piernas y brazos y todo su cuerpo. No tenía ningún sentido temerla, ni siquiera a la oscuridad. Avanzó con la velocidad del pensamiento, por vez primera con absoluta confianza. Anakin también se abandonó a la Fuerza y, durante varios minutos, las estocadas se desarrollaron de tal forma que ningún observador hubiera podido verlas. El antiguo Señor Oscuro sintió que su pecho estallaba de júbilo ante la reñidísima lucha. Batallaron ferozmente, sin medir las consecuencias, hasta que, de pronto, Anakin fue consciente de que… estaba retrocediendo. Su orgullo herido pareció evaporarse ante la explosión de orgullo paterno que le invadió de repente. Eso pareció cortar momentáneamente su concentración y Luke no desaprovechó la oportunidad. En una finta a la velocidad del rayo, la hoja escarlata se enzarzó en la azul, perdió el agarre de la mano robótica que la empuñaba con fuerza y salió volando a varios metros de distancia.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, paralizados. Luke jadeaba mientras mantenía la deslumbrante hoja celeste alzada frente a su padre. La desvió y desconectó el arma. La espada se escurrió de su mano y cayó al suelo con un leve estrépito. Padre e hijo se miraban como si estuviesen en trance, como si no terminasen de asimilar lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos. Las emociones los embargaron. Luke creyó marearse. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad… ¿Había logrado… desarmar a su padre?

Anakin fue el primero en reaccionar. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó hasta su hijo y lo levantó del suelo, sin ceremonias, para aplastarlo contra su pecho en un abrazo tan lleno de amor y de orgullo como falto de delicadeza. Pareció darse cuenta al instante y aflojó un poco la presión. Pero sólo un poco.

\- Lo has hecho, Luke. Lo has conseguido. Estoy tan… orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.

Luke intentó contestar, pero no pudo por dos motivos. Por un lado, la emoción le agarrotaba la garganta y por otro, los brazos de duracero de su padre no le permitían casi respirar. Moriría gustoso en ese mismo momento, simplemente por saber que su padre lo quería y se sentía orgulloso de él. Durante toda su vida, su corazón había anhelado eso como un sediento anhela el agua y jamás lo había tenido. Ahora sí. Enterró más aún la cabeza en el pecho metálico. Finalmente, Anakin lo soltó y lo separó, manteniendo al chico asido a la distancia de un brazo. Luke quería decirle demasiadas cosas, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ambos sabían que su destino se acercaba. Sin embargo, antes de que el muchacho pudiera abrir la boca, una sensación muy particular le invadió de repente, golpeándole. Anakin alzó la cabeza, como si también hubiese sentido algo.

\- Leia…- jadeó Luke.

Anakin miró a su hijo. No, no, no, no podía ser verdad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un suboficial entró, haciendo una reverencia. Justo tras él, un pequeño pelotón de soldados de asalto se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Milord, hemos capturado a…- el hombre meneó la cabeza, entre incrédulo y nervioso.- Es mejor que lo vea por sí mismo.

El pelotón abrió filas para revelar…

\- ¡Leia!- gritó Luke.

La joven princesa se quedó paralizada.

\- ¡Luke!

Antes de que ninguno de los atónitos presentes pudiera decir nada más, la princesa se soltó del agarre del soldado que la custodiaba y echó a correr hacia el joven Jedi. Luke hizo lo mismo y ambos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.


	16. Chapter 16

Leia Organa creyó morir de felicidad al sentir los firmes brazos de Luke rodeándola, confortándola. Trató de evitar las inútiles lágrimas, pero la sensación de sentir otra vez aquella inconfundible presencia después de pensar que jamás volvería a verle… Tuvo que apelar a todo su orgullo para no romper a llorar como una cría. Apretó más fuerte al joven Jedi, abrazándolo como si jamás quisiera separarse por temor a perderlo de nuevo. La luz… allí estaba, como siempre. Esa luz pura, inmensamente brillante y honesta. Apretó la cabeza contra el pecho de él, como si quisiera absorber esa energía para calmar sus temores. Luke se estremeció, mientras sentía casi exactamente lo mismo que Leia. No sabía qué demonios era aquella… explosión de Fuerza. Lo único que sabía era que moriría con gusto antes que permitir que algo pudiera pasarle a la princesa. Durante un tiempo, había llegado a pensar que sentía más que una sincera amistad por ella. Ahora estaba seguro. Pero no se trataba de amor romántico. De eso también estaba muy seguro. Era otra cosa, pero fuese lo que fuese, era inmensamente poderosa.

\- Leia… - susurró el joven Jedi, con la voz ahogada por la emoción.

La joven princesa se separó un instante, sólo para verle. Sólo para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Parpadeó, tratando de borrar las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad. Alzó apenas la mano y la posó en la bronceada mejilla. Reprimió un sollozo al ver esos infinitos ojos azules.

\- Luke… Gracias a… la Fuerza. Creí que jamás…

No pudo seguir hablando y volvió a abrazarse a él. Luke la aferró con fuerza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

A su alrededor, todo un pelotón completo de soldados de asalto observaban perplejos la escena. El oficial que estaba al mando y que había capturado a la princesa pareció salir de su asombro al darse cuenta de la imponente figura negra que se alzaba apenas frente a él. Sin embargo, la perplejidad volvió al oficial al ver que Darth Vader estaba totalmente inmóvil, como una estatua, mirando también la escena.

\- ¿Milord?- apenas susurró.

Vader no pareció escucharle. El oficial reunió todo el valor posible.

\- ¿Mi señor…?

El Señor Oscuro apenas hizo un gesto con la mano. El oficial se inclinó y, sin más preguntas, dio orden a su pelotón de abandonar la estancia. La tropa entera desapareció por la puerta.

Luke y Leia permanecían abrazados mientras un atónito ex Lord del Sith los contemplaba. La mente de Anakin no hacía más que bullir caótica con un único pensamiento. No, no, no, no, no… Leia no debía estar ahí. No debía estar ahí. ¡No tenía que estar ahí! ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta su propio castillo? ¿Cómo narices había llegado al Centro Imperial sin que nadie se hubiera enterado? ¿Qué clase de idiotas vigilaban el tráfico de Coruscant y las naves que aterrizaban? Sintió un súbito estallido de furia que se evaporó al instante al ver a sus hijos abrazados. El miedo arañó sus entrañas… y luego la furia de nuevo, esta vez dirigida contra sí mismo. Magnífico. Ahora no sólo Luke estaba en peligro, sino que también Leia. Y todo por su maldita culpa. Aunque bueno, esa exasperante princesa que tenía como hija también tenía su parte de responsabilidad en todo aquello. Era mucho pedir que se estuviera quieta y no hiciera ninguna locura… como esa. ¡Claro que era mucho pedir! Era una Skywalker.

Anakin pareció salir de su trance cuando Luke, finalmente, separó a la princesa y por fin pudo hablar.

\- Leia… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo… has llegado?- preguntó el joven Jedi, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Tenía que venir como fuese.- la princesa tragó saliva.- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Sentí que… estabas en peligro. En grave peligro. Tenía que venir.

Luke parpadeó.

\- Como en… ¿Bespin?

Leia asintió. Luke meneó la cabeza y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron gravemente.

\- No deberías estar aquí. Si Palpatine te encuentra…

\- ¿Palpatine? ¿Era él?

Luke afirmó con la cabeza. En ese punto, Anakin sentía que sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar, no sólo por la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, sino porque Luke y Leia parecían ser capaces de mantener una conversación sin casi hablar y como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. Eso sólo ocurría si los interlocutores eran sensibles a la Fuerza y compartían un vínculo muy fuerte. Maldición. Mantener el secreto de que Leia era la hermana melliza de Luke se le antojaba imposible. En cuanto Palpatine los viese, lo averiguaría en medio segundo. Tenía que actuar rápidamente.

\- Lamento interrumpir tan conmovedora escena.- dijo, empleando su antiguo tono ácido. Miró abiertamente a la princesa y luchó para seguir manteniendo su fachada maligna. Era como estar contemplando a Padmé. – Veo que sois más osada e imprudente de lo que había imaginado.

Los ojos de Leia se encendieron como dos brasas. Luke iba a decir algo, pero ella se adelantó.

\- También es un placer para mí, Lord Vader.- respondió sarcástica, casi escupiendo el nombre.- ¿Creías que la cosa iba a quedar así? Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Tenéis el don de la inoportunidad. No es el mejor momento para terminar conversaciones pendientes.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste por mis verdaderos padres cuando hablamos por la holorred?

Luke frunció el ceño. Miró a su padre sin comprender.

\- La llamada que recibiste era de… ¿Leia? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

En ese momento, Leia pareció darse cuenta de que Luke no trataba a Vader como si fuese su captor y enemigo mortal. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? Vio las espadas de luz de ambos caídas en el suelo y también podía ver que Luke tenía aún gotas de sudor en la frente. Todo parecía indicar que habían luchado hacía unos momentos, tal vez poco antes de que ella hubiera irrumpido en esa sala escoltada por los soldados de asalto. Pero no parecía que hubiera sido una lucha real.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- exigió saber la princesa. Se encaró con Luke. - ¿Por qué actúas como si… él no fuese tu enemigo?

Luke tragó saliva.

\- Es… una larga historia.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

Anakin apretó el puño. Era suficiente.

\- No, princesa. Eso es lo que parece que no advertís. NO tenemos tiempo. – tronó la grave voz.- Palpatine estará aquí de un momento a otro. Y nos matará a todos mientras jugamos al absurdo juego de preguntas y respuestas.

Leia pareció quedar enmudecida ante el arranque de Vader. Sus palabras daban lugar a millones más de preguntas. Luke meneó la cabeza.

\- Leia, nuestro propósito es acabar con Palpatine. Él…- señaló a su padre.- Me ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo para poder tener más oportunidades. El Emperador es un Lord del Sith, muy poderoso. Sólo unidos podremos derrotarle.

\- Pero si él… él ha sido siempre el esbirro de Palpatine. Y ahora… ¿Te ayuda para acabar con él?- Leia no entendía nada.

\- Palpatine quiere atraerme al Lado Oscuro y utilizar mi poder como ha hecho con él.- dijo Luke.

\- Y no pienso permitir eso.- zanjó Anakin.

Luke le dirigió una mirada llena de cariño a la imponente figura negra. Leia creyó que estaba viendo alucinaciones.

\- ¿Por qué?

Luke tomó aire. Pero Anakin se le adelantó.

\- Porque arderá toda la galaxia en el infierno antes de que permita que Palpatine ponga sus sucias manos en mi hijo.

La mandíbula de Leia se descolgó.

\- ¿Qué?

Luke asintió suavemente.

\- Antes de ser… Darth Vader, su nombre era Anakin Skywalker. Y ahora vuelve a ser él otra vez.

La princesa no daba crédito a lo que veían sus desorbitados ojos. No, no podía ser cierto.

\- No… ¿Él…es?

El joven Jedi pareció encogerse. Desde que se enteró de la sobrecogedora verdad, ése era su mayor temor. Sólo pensar que sus amigos lo repudiasen y tachasen de traidor al saber quién era su padre, era más de lo que podía soportar. Y ver ahora a Leia mirándolo con aquella mezcla de asombro y horror… Pareció que se le incrustaba un puñal en el alma.

Anakin advirtió de inmediato su dolor. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Leia habló.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Luke bajó más la cabeza.

\- Desde Bespin.

Leia abrió los ojos aún más.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Creía que tenías más confianza en mí.

Luke la miró.

\- La tengo. Pero… no era… sencillo contar algo así. ¿Qué querías que te dijera? "Hola Leia, ¿qué tal todo hoy? Por cierto, así hablando de todo un poco, pues resulta que me acabo de enterar de que Darth Vader es mi padre."

Leia resopló. Bueno, sí, tenía razón.

\- Luke, me da igual quien sea tu padre. Eso jamás cambiará quien eres tú. Y eso es lo importante.

El joven sintió que la emoción lo embargaba ante esas palabras. Leia le miró llena de ternura.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te iba a juzgar por algo así? Que seas hijo de semejante monstruo siendo la persona más honesta que jamás he conocido sólo te engrandece más todavía.

Los dos hermanos secretos se miraron y no pudieron evitar fundirse en otro abrazo lleno de cariño. Anakin tragó saliva. Vendería su alma al diablo por poder unirse a ese abrazo. Pero no lo merecía en absoluto. Eliminó por enésima vez sus negros pensamientos. Había cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, sacar a Leia de allí.

\- Es suficiente. Hay que actuar ya. Princesa, tenéis que marcharos inmediatamente. Avisaré a mis hombres de más confianza y podréis marcharos por las galerías subterráneas que comunican con el Submundo. Una nave os estará esperando al otro lado del planeta.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron. Leia endureció la mirada.

\- No pienso huir como una cobarde.

\- Leia, tiene razón.- convino Luke.- Aquí estás en peligro. Eres una de las rebeldes más buscadas y, además, el Emperador sabe que eres una de las personas más cercanas a mí. No dudará en utilizar eso.

\- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí solo!

\- No estoy solo.

Leia fulminó a Vader con la mirada.

\- Si ésa es tu compañía, mejor sería que lo estuvieras.- Leia sacudió la cabeza.- Luke, puedo avisar ahora mismo a la Alianza. Podrán llegar a tiempo para ayudarnos.

\- ¿Llegar a Coruscant? Leia, es una locura.

\- Bueno, yo lo conseguí, ¿no?

Antes de que Luke pudiera replicar, Anakin perdió definitivamente la paciencia. Avanzó hasta la princesa y la cogió del brazo sin ninguna ceremonia.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

La joven intentó zafarse, pero era como estar presa por unas tenazas de duracero. Anakin no le hizo ni caso y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta de salida, mientras empuñaba un comunicador de su cinturón. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando se detuvo tan de repente que pareció como si un viento helado hubiese congelado la imponente figura. Soltó el brazo de la princesa en un microsegundo. Leia parpadeó sin comprender y, de repente, ese mismo viento helado la atravesó. Luke jadeó.

"No…"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Una podredumbre oscura impregnó el aire.

\- Vaya vaya, qué agradable sorpresa, lord Vader. Espero no haber interrumpido algo… importante.

Leia reprimió un gemido de horror al ver que una figura encapuchada entraba en la sala. Los ojos amarillos de Palpatine se clavaron en la princesa, a apenas un par de metros de distancia.

\- Una muy grata… sorpresa…


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin Skywalker necesitó todo el autocontrol que jamás había tenido en toda su vida para mantenerse inmóvil, sin hacer el más ínfimo movimiento. La pequeña pero resuelta figura de Leia estaba casi a su lado, tan sólo un paso por delante de él. Y justo frente a ella, la decrépita faz de Palpatine esbozó una sonrisa demoníaca. La joven apretó el puño, intentando dominar esa horrible sensación que la rodeaba, esa maldad infinita que parecía querer absorberla. Anakin podía ver el levísimo temblor en los hombros de la princesa y luchó por controlarse, por sellar su mente, por no avanzar un paso hacia a su hija para protegerla, por no sucumbir de nuevo a la oscuridad y partir la tráquea de Palpatine con sus propias manos antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Consideró la idea durante una milésima de segundo. No, si fallaba, Palpatine podría matarle fácilmente con sólo destruir su respirador. Todavía no era capaz de prescindir por completo de él. Sus pulmones habían mejorado considerablemente, pero no podía aguantar más de treinta minutos expuesto sin la máscara. Al cabo de ese tiempo, sentía que sus pulmones ardían otra vez ante el esfuerzo. Algo nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta que había abandonado el Lado Oscuro hacía apenas unas horas. A decir verdad, su recuperación era bastante increíble. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Atacar a Palpatine en su situación era un riesgo demasiado alto. No podía permitirse morir antes que esa maldita rata de alcantarilla. Así que luchó por dominarse y no pensar en sus instintos asesinos hacia el Emperador. La cegadora y cálida presencia de Luke a su espalda pareció ayudarle. También lo hizo la visión de Leia, erguida, orgullosa, encarándose con Palpatine sin bajar esos enormes ojos oscuros. Tan igual a… Padmé.

\- Princesa Leia…- la rasposa voz de Palpatine rompió el silencio.- Éste es un placer en verdad inesperado. Al parecer el día está lleno de sorpresas, ¿no es así, amigo mío?

Anakin permaneció inmóvil. Sabía que Palpatine no había hecho esa pregunta para ser respondida. El Emperador dedicó otra sonrisa demoníaca a la princesa antes de continuar.

\- Encontrar aquí al joven Skywalker ya es una sorpresa de por sí. Aunque previsible, he de añadir.- los ojos amarillos se clavaron un instante en el joven Jedi, rezagado unos cuantos metros, antes de volver la mirada a Leia y Anakin.- Pero la princesa… Enhorabuena, Lord Vader. Veo que has atrapado dos pájaros de un tiro. También veo que se te da muy bien mantener secretos.

\- Mi señor…

Antes de que Anakin pudiera continuar, un haz mortal de luz surgió de los decrépitos dedos de Palpatine e impactó de lleno en el antiguo Señor Oscuro, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Anakin estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de furia del Emperador. No era la primera vez que lo castigaba duramente por no cumplir sus órdenes de forma estricta. Pero esta vez, era distinto. La intensidad del dolor era casi insoportable, aunque el ataque estaba cuidadosamente dirigido a infligir sólo sufrimiento. Palpatine sabía todo. Sabía su traición. Y simplemente estaba jugando con él porque consideraba todo aquello demasiado entretenido como para matarlo tan pronto. Por supuesto, quería divertirse todo lo que pudiera a su costa. Los ojos amarillos brillaron con un perverso placer al ver a su antiguo servidor retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Pero también reflejaron un odio inhumano al percibir el poder que rodeaba al antiguo Lord del Sith. El malnacido todavía conservaba ese potencial en la Fuerza que no merecía. Debería estar mucho más debilitado. Oleadas de luz y oscuridad manaban de él en caótico desorden, entremezclándose y formando un halo que parecía desviar sus rayos. Palpatine apretó los dientes, haciendo que rechinasen de pura furia. Ese traidor no merecía tener semejante poder. Debería haberlo matado directamente en Mustafar. Aunque, lo cierto, es que siempre quiso mantenerlo vivo para que sufriese cada segundo de su miserable existencia.

Espoleados por el odio, los rayos manaron con más violencia de las yemas de los cadavéricos dedos, pero el muy maldito ni siquiera emitió un gemido. Sin embargo, su dolor gritaba en la Fuerza. Leia miraba aterrada la escena. Luke no pudo soportarlo más.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Déjale!

Palpatine miró burlonamente al joven Jedi, quien le devolvió la mirada, respirando agitadamente en un intento de controlar la furia.

\- No te preocupes, joven Skywalker. No es mi intención matarlo. La muerte es un dulce consuelo para semejante traidor. Merece otra clase de sufrimiento. Algo que le duela de verdad…. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes podridos. Luke apretó el puño.

\- No voy a ser tu herramienta, excelencia.- afirmó el joven Jedi con voz clara y firme.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, mi joven Jedi? ¿No estás dispuesto a "todo" por salvar a tu padre… o a la princesa? No me digas que no llevas ese gen en tu sangre, Skywalker. – terminó con maligna ironía.

Luke tragó saliva. Sabía que ese día llegaría. Sabía que Palpatine atacaría lo que más quería para doblegarle. Ahí estaba lo que Yoda le había enseñado. Un Jedi no debe tener ningún apego para no tener ese punto vulnerable. Nada debía mover más su corazón y su voluntad que la propia Fuerza. Tenía que mantener su convicción aunque viera a Leia o a su padre morir… ¡No! Luchó contra el puñal de dolor que le estaba atravesando. No podía actuar así… Jamás. Si carecer de apego y amor era un rasgo común en todos los Jedi, tal vez, entonces, él no era un Jedi. O al menos, no era uno normal y corriente. Jamás podría romper esos lazos. Y se negaba a elegir entre la vida de sus seres queridos o el Lado Oscuro. Luke se encaró de nuevo con Palpatine.

\- No necesito elegir entre ellos o el Lado Oscuro.- afirmó con seguridad.

La sonrisa de Palpatine se torció entre furiosa y burlona.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

Luke apeló a toda su fe. A la misma fe que hizo creer que Vader seguía conservando algo de luz. A la misma que le hacía soñar con miles de aventuras en las noches calurosas de Tatooine. A la misma con la que enfiló la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte. "Hazlo… o no lo hagas…" Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Palpatine al contestar.

\- Porque el único que va a morir hoy aquí eres tú.

El Emperador miró al joven. La Fuerza rodeaba a Luke con un aura inmensa. Por primera vez, el odio que Palpatine sentía por su antiguo y traidor servidor fue superado por el odio que experimentó hacia ese muchacho. ¿Cómo demonios podía tener ese poder, siendo un insignificante mocoso criado en un insignificante planeta? Era tan asquerosamente parecido a su padre que sintió hasta ganas de vomitar. Alzó su mano hacia el joven Jedi.

\- Creo que el orden en el que vais a morir… va a sufrir una ligera modificación.- sonrió perverso.

Luke se preparó para recibir la mortal descarga, dejando que la Fuerza le tranquilizara y rodeara. Sin embargo… algo le susurró. Una advertencia de peligro pero no hacia él. Anakin se levantó del suelo entre un chasquido metálico, con una urgencia que no admitía réplica. Ambos parecieron ser conscientes a la vez del peligro… pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, Palpatine desvió la mano. Una cegadora luz surcó el aire e impactó de lleno contra la princesa de Alderaan.

\- ¡LEIA!


	18. Chapter 18

Luke creyó morir al ver la pequeña silueta de la princesa envuelta en las ráfagas cegadoras de los rayos de Fuerza. Palpatine se permitió una risa demoníaca antes de cesar el ataque. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Leia cayó al suelo. "No, no… ¡No!"

Anakin sintió que el Lado Oscuro en su faceta más salvaje se estaba adueñando de él. Ese miserable había atacado a su hija por la espalda, como el maldito cobarde traidor que era… ¡A su hija! ¡Al ángel de su ángel! Su poder pareció arder y querer salir por las puntas de sus dedos metálicos. Sabía que si emitía un solo rayo de Fuerza, el respirador se destruiría. Sabía que si se entregaba al odio visceral que estaba sintiendo, volvería a ser Vader. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Vader formaba parte de él igual que Anakin. Ambos tenían sus virtudes y sus defectos. La virtud de Anakin era el bien, la luz. La virtud de Vader era dar a cada rata miserable su merecido. Esa rata pronto recibiría el suyo. No debía precipitarse. Vader nunca se precipitaba y actuaba justo en el momento en el que debía, al contrario que Anakin. Así que apretó el puño, eliminando el instinto asesino… o al menos, reduciéndolo. En su lugar, zarcillos de Fuerza rodearon instantáneamente a Leia. Sabía que estaba viva, pero necesitaba comprobarlo una vez más. Y también sabía que Palpatine la había atacado para revelar la última verdad… ¡Maldito hijo de…!

La maldición se disolvió en el interior de su mente al ver a Luke echar a correr hacia la princesa como una exhalación. El joven Jedi se arrodilló junto a ella, tomándola suavemente en brazos.

\- Leia… por la Fuerza, dime algo… ¡Leia!

La angustia de Luke era tan inmensa que no pareció escuchar su instinto, que le decía que estaba viva. La acunó con infinita ternura, mientras un sollozo le desgarraba el alma. De pronto, un suave movimiento le detuvo. Se separó un momento y miró el hermoso rostro. Dos enormes ojos chocolate le miraban con una mezcla de dolor y cariño.

\- Leia… Estás… viva.

La joven sonrió. Luke la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Pero, de pronto, Luke se separó y la miró serio.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? Nadie que no sea sensible a la Fuerza puede sobrevivir a ese ataque.

Leia le miró, parpadeando confusa. Palpatine rió burlonamente, llamando la atención de ambos.

\- Veo que conoces muy bien la teoría, joven Skywalker, pero no así la práctica.- se mofó. Desvió su atención a la princesa.- Muy bien, lo habéis hecho muy bien princesa Leia Organa… o tal vez debería llamaros Leia Skywalker.

Ambos jóvenes se paralizaron. Anakin apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Q… Qué? ¿De qué narices estás hablando?- espetó la princesa.

Palpatine sonrió maligno, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos amarillos en Leia.

\- Sí… desde luego. Sois el vivo retrato de vuestra madre, la senadora Padmé Amidala Naberrie. Tenéis la misma fe en la justicia y el bien, ¿verdad amigo mío?- miró a la silenciosa figura negra un instante antes de contemplar de nuevo a la princesa.- También habéis heredado su belleza, sin duda, y su estúpida ingenuidad. Vuestra muerte también será similar a la suya: engañada por quien se supone que la amaba. ¿Cierto, Lord Vader?

El puño negro enguantado se apretó con más fuerza. Luke tragó saliva, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Palpatine estaba hablando de su madre, de su verdadera madre, cuya muerte parecía involucrar a su padre. No, eso no podía ser… No podía ser.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios significa todo esto?!

La voz de Leia resonó por toda la habitación. Se había levantado de un salto, zafándose de los brazos de Luke. No parecía sentir ni rastro de dolor por el rayo de la Fuerza que acababa de sufrir minutos antes y alzó la barbilla, encarándose primero con Palpatine y después con el antiguo Señor Oscuro. Palpatine emitió una risita.

\- Amigo mío, creo que deberías aclararle unas cuantas cosas a la joven princesa.- se mofó.

Anakin volvió a luchar contra los instintos de partirle la tráquea al cadáver viviente que estaba a un lado, pero su atención fue absorbida plenamente por la joven, el vivo retrato de Padmé. El corazón se contrajo de puro dolor. Había tratado en vano de borrar el recuerdo de su hermosísimo rostro, y resulta que tenía una hija que se lo recordaba a cada segundo. Era una condena muy merecida, como todas las demás, pero la peor de ellas. Leia le miraba sin parpadear, llena de valor. Se sintió tan inmensamente orgulloso de ella… No la merecía en absoluto, al igual que no merecía a Luke.

\- Leia…- por vez primera, no la llamó alteza. – Sabía que eras adoptada, aunque eso nunca me interesó. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que…

Leia intentó por todos los medios contener las lágrimas de rabia que estaban inundando sus ojos. No, ¡no! Sabía que si él terminaba la frase y pronunciaba aquellas temidas palabras, perdería el control por primera vez en su vida. Y antes moriría que perder su orgullo ante Palpatine y… ¡No! Podía sentir perfectamente la Fuerza, susurrando en su oído la verdad. Ella la rechazó, pero la Fuerza la inundaba sin que pudiera evitarlo. Un negro caos se estaba adueñando de ella. Eso debía ser el Lado Oscuro, mezclado con la ira, la impotencia y el odio. Odiaba con toda su alma a Palpatine, pero aún odiaba más a la negra figura frente a ella. Anakin pudo sentir el odio puro de Leia. Otro puñal más, el peor. No podía decir con palabras nada más. No podía…

\- Leia…

El suave susurro de la voz de Luke pareció despertar a la princesa. El joven Jedi se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano. El simple gesto hizo disipar el odio que estaba sintiendo. La presencia de Luke parecía una estrella cálida y luminosa y cuando la miró con esos infinitos ojos celestes, rebosantes de cariño, todo el odio y los negros sentimientos se esfumaron.

\- Eres… mi hermana.- dijo el joven Jedi, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. – Mi… hermana melliza.

La princesa le miró. Los dos hermanos, largamente separados, se miraron en silencio, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían. Leia aferró las manos de Luke. Tenía un hermano… Ella siempre había querido tener uno. Desde que tenía memoria, sentía que algo le faltaba. Y allí estaba por fin. De pronto, el ser la hija de Darth Vader no le pareció tan horrible. No, si eso suponía tener por hermano a Luke Skywalker, sinceramente le daba igual quien fuese su padre. Luke era su hermano. ¡Su hermano! Soltó la mano cibernética del joven Jedi y le acarició la mejilla. La emoción pudo con ellos y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Anakin luchó por contener las lágrimas de emoción ante la escena. Quería agradecer a Luke que hubiera intervenido. Gracias a él, Leia había encajado mucho mejor la sorprendente revelación. Desde luego, era mucho más fácil oír decir a Luke un "Soy tu hermano" que oírle decir a él el temido "Soy tu padre", aunque ambas cosas significasen lo mismo. Pensó en el shock que había causado en el muchacho cuando le repitió esas mismas palabras en Bespin, por primera vez. Al pobre chico nadie le había suavizado semejante noticia y sin embargo, allí estaba, dispuesto a luchar a su lado. Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por la mejilla. Desde luego que amaba por igual a sus dos hijos, pero tenía que reconocer que la debilidad que sentía por Luke era… diferente. Su inmensa honestidad y bondad le recordaba demasiado a Padmé, tanto como el rostro de Leia.

\- ¡Qué escena tan conmovedora!- se burló Palpatine. – Tan conmovedora que dan ganas de vomitar. Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado todo, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí…

Nuevos rayos surgieron de los dedos de Palpatine, pero esta vez, Luke estaba preparado. Apartó a Leia y extendió la mano izquierda a la velocidad del pensamiento. Los cegadores rayos se concentraron en la palma abierta del joven Jedi, incapaces de atravesar su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo. Palpatine apretó los dientes lleno de furia e incrementó las oleadas malignas de relámpagos de Fuerza. Luke cerró los ojos, sin temor, y la Fuerza rodeó su mano. Finalmente, Palpatine cesó su ataque. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Anakin observaba a su hijo henchido de orgullo. El chico había parado el ataque del emperador sin despeinarse siquiera. Sabía que sólo había sido una simple prueba. Palpatine era capaz de desatar un poder enorme en comparación con lo que acababa de hacer. Lo percibía en su sonrisa burlona. Pero también podía sentir la sorpresa en el emperador. Sí, por primera vez, advirtió que Palpatine no se sentía ya dueño absoluto de la situación y del destino de todos. Sabía que Luke era más poderoso que él, por muy joven e ingenuo que fuera. Y también sabía que no podría matarlo. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

\- Muy bien, joven Skywalker, no está mal. Veo que serás un magnífico aprendiz. Estás listo para ocupar el puesto de tu padre. Pero para ello, es necesario eliminar aquello que te impide avanzar.

Oleadas asesinas se abatieron sobre Leia. Esta vez, la princesa no tendría tanta suerte. Anakin actuó sin pensar y se interpuso entre su hija y Palpatine. Su cuerpo recibió de lleno la mortal descarga, que se propagó como el fuego en la pólvora por el duracero de su armadura, destruyendo al instante toda la compleja circuitería del respirador. Anakin jadeó. Tenía que repeler ese ataque mientras sus pulmones respondiesen, y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Utilizó la Fuerza para desprenderse del casco y la máscara y se concentró para llenar sus pulmones, respirando aire abiertamente. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, no sintió dolor alguno. Se despojó del brazo cibernético izquierdo y alzó el muñón desnudo. Los rayos parecieron quemar la piel llena de cicatrices, pero aguantó. Leia, aterrada, vio por primera vez el desconocido rostro de Vader, que se erguía sobre ella, protegiéndola, soportando el dolor con una fortaleza sobrenatural. Se quedó sin aire al ver ese rostro de piel extremadamente pálida, surcado por cicatrices físicas y psíquicas, que revelaban el más profundo sufrimiento. Pero lo más increíble eran esos extraordinarios ojos azules, tan iguales a los de Luke, que la miraron por un instante llenos de cariño.

\- ¡Basta!- gritó Luke.- Es a mí a quien quieres y aquí me tienes. Déjales marchar.

Palpatine sonrió, sin dejar de torturar a Anakin.

\- No es a ti a quien quiero. Quiero tu poder. Quiero tu voluntad. ¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi servidor?

\- ¡Jamás!

La sonrisa del emperador se ensanchó. El ataque cesó pero por un motivo diferente. El oscuro poder de Palpatine rodeó a Anakin y, de pronto, una fuerza inhumana lo despojó del traje, arrancando de cuajo el respirador del pecho, la tela acolchada del traje y la placa metálica que cubría los hombros. Anakin cayó al suelo pesadamente y permaneció inmóvil. Leia ahogó un grito. Vader aparecía casi desnudo, y se podía ver con toda claridad su cuerpo, lleno de heridas a medio curar en el pecho, abdomen y espalda. También se veía el punto en el que se unían las prótesis artificiales de las piernas a sus muslos, casi por encima de la rodilla, y la prótesis que quedaba en su brazo derecho. Sin el soporte vital protector del traje, Anakin sentía que no era capaz de moverse. El aire parecía clavar alfileres en su piel y el dolor era insoportable. Palpatine apareció frente a él, riendo burlón.

\- Mi querido amigo...- meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.- Quien podría pensar que el todopoderoso Darth Vader, Señor Oscuro del Sith, fuese… esto. Mírate. Eres un despojo humano. Ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie.

Anakin luchó por levantarse. Palpatine apoyó un pie sobre su estómago y lo apretó con furia, arrancándole un jadeo.

\- Eres un maldito traidor, un malnacido cuyo único mérito es poseer un potencial en la Fuerza que no merece. No le importas a nadie. Ni a los Jedi ni a los Sith. Ni a tu amada esposa, ni a Obi-Wan, ni al Imperio, ni a la Alianza. Ni a tus mismos hijos. Ni a la misma Fuerza.

Anakin sintió que las palabras de Palpatine se hundían en lo más profundo de su ser. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Sabía que la muerte estaba cerca. La presentía. No temía morir. De hecho, en ese momento, la muerte le parecía un dulce consuelo. Merecía todo lo que estaba diciendo el emperador. El odio y la indiferencia de la galaxia, de sus hijos. El dolor se incrementó mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y pesada. Pensó en Padmé. Podía verla en su agonía, sonriéndole, llamándole con aquella voz cristalina, acariciándole. Sentía una tenue luz en lo más profundo de su mente. Su cuerpo se estaba negando a responder. De pronto, una inmensa aura luminosa pareció rodearle y una única palabra resonó en su cerebro.

"Padre…"

Anakin jadeó, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si algo o alguien hubiese alejado la muerte. Palpatine le miró con odio. El muy desgraciado era más difícil de matar que una cucaracha. Apretó más aún el pie contra la herida en la que se había alojado el respirador. La tortura no había cesado, pero otra vez, la suave voz resonó en su cerebro.

"Padre, por favor… No te rindas."

Anakin apretó los dientes.

"No necesitas mi ayuda… Luke."

"No es por tu ayuda. Es por ti. Puede que no le importes a la galaxia, pero a mí sí."

El antiguo Señor Oscuro sintió que las lágrimas se mezclaban con el dolor.

"¿Por qué, hijo mío?"

"Porque eres mi padre."

"Eso no es justificación." La frase despertó el recuerdo de la primera vez que se la dijo a Luke. El chico respondió igual que entonces.

"Para mí sí."

Anakin jadeó otra vez.

"Te quiero, padre."

Las traicioneras lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Anakin. El amor de Luke le rodeaba con un aura infinita y parecía querer curar sus heridas. No, no podía rendirse ahora. No se sentía en absoluto merecedor del cariño de su hijo y sabía que Leia era la única que obraba con cordura al odiarle, pero en ese momento, fue incapaz de renunciar a algo así. Era un impulso egoísta. Quería sobrevivir pero no para matar a Palpatine, sino para poder disfrutar por fin de su hijo; de ese hijo que no merecía. Apretó los ojos, dejó de pensar en su dolor y llamó a la Fuerza. Allí estaba, como siempre. Fluyó por su lastimado cuerpo, aliviando sus heridas y dando energía a sus cansados músculos. Sus pulmones se expandieron para tomar aire y, de pronto, encontró las fuerzas suficientes para apartar el pie de Palpatine de su pecho con furia, haciéndolo trastabillar. El emperador miró ciego de rabia a su antiguo aprendiz, que luchaba por ponerse en pie. Nuevos relámpagos de Fuerza brotaron. Anakin se levantó y alzó de nuevo el muñón de su antebrazo. El poder cegador se concentró en él y súbitamente rebotó, impactando sobre un desprevenido Palpatine. Por vez primera, el emperador retrocedió para repeler el ataque. Ambos se miraron a través de los mortíferos rayos que se lanzaban mutuamente.

\- Sabes que no puedes medirte conmigo.- tronó la maligna voz del emperador.

\- La Fuerza lo dirá.

Oleadas arrolladoras atronaron entre ambos contendientes. La antigua lucha del aprendiz contra el maestro se desencadenó por fin.


	19. Chapter 19

Las mortíferas llamaradas azules de la colosal contienda se reflejaban en los oscuros ojos de Leia como si fuesen dos espejos. La princesa contemplaba el espectáculo con una mezcla de sentimientos tan salvajes como la lucha que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella. Incredulidad, asombro, terror, ira, impotencia… Demasiada negatividad. Leia apretó un puño. Sabía que tenía que cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos. No conocía casi nada de la Fuerza, pero instintivamente sabía que esa oleada maligna que parecía querer engullirla era el Lado Oscuro. Era la segunda vez que lo percibía. Se alimentaba de sus negros pensamientos y parecía potenciarlos. Le susurraba que la habían utilizado, que la habían engañado todos: Bail, Breha, Vader … Sí, incluso Luke. Ninguno le había dicho la verdad cuando debería haberlo hecho… "Ellos te engañaron… No querían que descubrieras que posees un poder inmenso… Yo te lo mostraré…"

Leia ahogó un grito ante la maligna voz que pareció susurrar en su cabeza. No… ¡No! El Lado Oscuro era extremadamente poderoso en doblegar voluntades, pero nadie doblega la voluntad de Leia Organa. Miró a Palpatine, que luchaba contra Vader con una faz de inhumano regocijo, desatando su malignidad. Lo miró como quien mira a la cara al Lado Oscuro. "No te necesito para saber lo que valgo". Su mente susurró airosa, altiva, irguiéndose y haciendo que la oscuridad retrocediera cada vez más. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía es que no permitiría que nada ni nadie tomase las riendas de su mente. Ella nunca había actuado por venganza. Había sido educada en los más altos ideales y valores de la casa real de Alderaan. Estaba por encima del odio infantil y del rencor. Su padre, Bail Organa, siempre le había dicho que la única forma de juzgar correctamente a alguien era recorrer su mismo camino. Todos aquellos que le habían ocultado la verdad tenían su motivo y su camino, y ella no había recorrido esos caminos. No tenía ningún derecho a juzgarlos. Sintió la infinita luminosidad de Luke casi junto a ella. Su hermano había tenido una vida bastante menos plácida y cómoda que la suya, y jamás se había quejado de nada. La calidez del cariño de Luke devoraba cualquier tipo de oscuridad. Luke era distinto a ella… muy distinto. No conocía a nadie con un corazón más noble y puro. A su mente vino un recuerdo extremadamente lejano. Su madre, su verdadera madre. Aquel rostro bellísimo que transparentaba un corazón igualmente hermoso. Sí, Luke tenía que haber heredado esa bondad de su madre. En cuanto a sí misma…

Leia tragó saliva al contemplar a Vader… a Anakin Skywalker. Por primera vez surgió ese nombre al ver a su verdadero padre. Observó el rostro pálido, el cuerpo destrozado, surcado de cicatrices y heridas, sostenido por las chirriantes prótesis de las piernas. Contempló cómo devolvía el ataque a Palpatine, emitiendo cegadores rayos de Fuerza a través del descarnado muñón de su antebrazo izquierdo. Observó su rostro, sus ojos, que brillaban con el más puro azul. La nariz, los labios, la barbilla con el rastro del hoyuelo… Sí, físicamente Luke era extraordinariamente parecido a él. Pero en esos ojos no había en absoluto la inocencia de su hermano. Había un fuego de determinación, una voluntad inquebrantable de matar a la bestia frente a él. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Esa determinación… le resultaba demasiado familiar. Podía verse a sí misma en él. No, no… ella no podía ser como él. Vader era un monstruo. "Para juzgar a alguien, debemos recorrer su camino…" Las palabras de Bail Organa resonaron en su mente. Por un momento, se preguntó cuál había sido el camino de Anakin Skywalker…

De repente, el ataque se intensificó y el antiguo Señor Oscuro fue forzado a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. Palpatine aulló de júbilo, saboreando de antemano la victoria. Tal como había supuesto, Anakin no era rival para él. Nunca podría recuperar su antiguo poder al igual que nunca podría recuperar sus piernas ni sus brazos. Sus energías se estaban agotando.

\- ¡Padre!

Luke echó a correr hacia él, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo. Palpatine sonrió y miró un momento al joven Jedi. Después, sus amarillos ojos se clavaron en la princesa. Leia se estremeció. La Fuerza pareció susurrarle… Pudo ver a cámara lenta cómo alzaba su otra cadavérica mano en su dirección. En ese momento, Leia también alzó la mano, por instinto, sin ser consciente. La espada caída de Vader voló hasta ella y se encendió en el mismo instante en que Palpatine la atacó. Leia jadeó, aferrando la espada, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la hoja escarlata alzada mientras las oleadas asesinas rebotaban en ella. Palpatine rió demencialmente y dobló la intensidad del ataque de sus dos manos. Anakin apoyó otra rodilla en el suelo, sintiendo que el fin estaba próximo. Podía sentir a su hija casi a su lado, ahogando un grito mientras luchaba por su vida. Tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que salvarla como fuera…

Sin saber cómo, Anakin se levantó y avanzó hasta situarse junto a Leia. La princesa le miró, atónita. Él le sonrió con infinita ternura y, con la mano derecha, la única que le quedaba, le ayudó a sostener el mango de su espada. Palpatine, ciego de rabia, redobló su ataque. Uno de los rayos alcanzó el abdomen del antiguo Señor Oscuro, abriendo una profunda herida que cauterizó casi en el acto, como la de una espada de luz. Leia gritó horrorizada.

\- Leia… -susurró Anakin, con un hilo de voz.

La joven alzó sus ojos hacia la imponente figura que la cubría, protegiéndola de los mortíferos rayos. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él. Pudo verlo con absoluta claridad. Los ojos celestes reflejaban un inmenso dolor y agonía… Y por encima de todo ello, un amor tan grande como la galaxia. Lágrimas rebeldes inundaron por primera vez los ojos de la princesa. Anakin sonrió.

\- Eres… igual que tu madre. Jamás pensé que… volvería a ver esos preciosos ojos.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la joven, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Un zarcillo luminoso de Fuerza acarició delicadamente su rostro y enjugó las lágrimas.

\- No llores, mi niña. Todo está bien. Todo estará bien. Quiero que sepas que… te quiero más allá de la Fuerza y que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Una tremenda explosión hizo que la espada escarlata saliera volando de las manos de Anakin y Leia. El último rayo alcanzó de lleno en la espalda del antiguo Señor Oscuro. Anakin empezó a caer, mientras Leia, llorando a lágrima viva, intentaba evitar que la imponente figura se derrumbase. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Anakin Skywalker se desplomó pesadamente contra el suelo. Por vez primera en toda una vida, oyó esa palabra mágica que jamás pensó oír de los labios de la princesa de Alderaan.

\- ¡Padre!- gritó Leia.

Una suave y débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Anakin Skywalker mientras la vida se le escapaba inexorablemente.


	20. Chapter 20

Luke Skywalker sintió que, de repente, el tiempo se detenía al ver caer a su padre al suelo. Por un instante, se cerró a la Fuerza por completo, queriendo huir de ella. Sabía que le diría que su padre acababa de morir delante de sus ojos, y no quería… no podría sobrevivir a eso. El lazo que lo unía a él era mismo que lo unía a la vida, esa vida que Anakin Skywalker había engendrado junto a su madre. Su misma sangre y su misma Fuerza corrían por sus venas. Había crecido con la idea de que su padre había muerto, y perderlo dos veces era más de lo que podía soportar, así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar sentir la falta de tan enorme presencia. Pero esa lucha era inútil. Siempre lo había sido. Cuando era pequeño, su tío Owen se enfurecía y le castigaba severamente cada vez que ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Cada vez que sabía dónde estaba algún objeto perdido. Cada vez que adivinaba cuándo ocurriría la próxima tormenta de arena, o si alguien estaba contento, triste, enfadado o aburrido. Él se esforzaba al máximo para no hacer esas cosas tan raras, pero todo era inútil. Igual que ahora. La Fuerza lo inundó sin que pudiera evitarlo, y el joven cerró con fuerza los ojos...

De pronto, la inconfundible presencia de su padre acarició su mente con sublime suavidad. ¡Estaba vivo! Muy débil, pero vivo. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que dos lágrimas de puro alivio rodaron por sus mejillas. Su mirada se detuvo en Leia. Su hermana sollozaba desgarradoramente y tenía las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre. Vio como se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Anakin, aferrándolo por los hombros, tratando de reanimarlo y llamándolo desesperadamente. Vio la sonrisa demencial de Palpatine, que se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia a ambos. Vio los restos de la armadura de Vader, desperdigados a su alrededor. Y de pronto, sintió un odio como jamás había sentido antes. El Lado Oscuro se adueñó completamente de él. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse. Un odio mortal dirigido contra Palpatine. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, Luke alzó su mano y una increíble descarga de rayos cegadores se abatió sobre él.

Por primera vez, Darth Sidious, el más poderoso de todos los Lores del Sith, gritó de pura agonía. Se protegió como pudo con su oscuro poder, pero ese ataque… Jamás había presenciado algo igual. Era la misma Fuerza reencarnada en toda su plenitud. Por un momento, observó a Luke. El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de que el Lado Oscuro le estaba dominando y menguó su ofensiva mientras trataba de mantener a raya a la oscuridad. Palpatine aprovechó para devolverle el ataque, apelando a todo su poder. La idea de utilizar al chico para aprovechar su potencial se esfumó de repente. En ese momento, fue verdaderamente consciente del peligro que representaba Luke Skywalker. Tenía que matarlo como fuera.

Luke jadeó al sentir el mortal contraataque. Si desataba su poder, si dejaba que el Lado Oscuro se desencadenase, sabía que podría destruir a Palpatine sólo con pestañear. Pero el precio a pagar era muy alto. La oscuridad aún le acechaba, susurrándole…

 _"Eres el más poderoso. Acaba con él. Es tu destino. Debes ocupar su puesto. Nadie puede detenerte…"_

Destellos dorados parecían relucir peligrosamente en los ojos celestes de Luke. El joven Jedi retrocedió lleno de temor, sintiéndose prisionero del Lado Oscuro. Éste le acorralaba como un depredador a una presa demasiado deliciosa, deseando adueñarse de aquella vida que refulgía tanto en la Fuerza. De pronto, Luke dejó de retroceder. No, no tenía sentido tener miedo. El miedo formaba parte de la oscuridad. Y el Lado Oscuro también era parte de la Fuerza, al igual que la Luz.

 _"No sé si soy el más poderoso, pero sí sé que mi destino no es ese…"_

La oscuridad rugió amenazadora.

 _"Tu destino es mío…"_

 _"Mi destino es la Fuerza. Tú formas parte de ella, al igual que la Luz. Y no te tengo miedo, porque no hay por qué temer a la Fuerza."_

El temor se esfumó mientras esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Luke. Luz y Oscuridad rodearon al muchacho en un aura inmensa, con un control perfecto. El joven abrió los ojos. El rastro amarillo de su iris había desaparecido, y en su lugar, un fuego azul se dirigió a Palpatine. El Emperador redobló su ataque, utilizando todo su poder.

\- ¡Muere, maldito Skywalker!

Pero esta vez, la balanza no se inclinó del lado de Palpatine. Su ataque era absorbido por la mano de Luke como si fuese una esponja. De pronto, el joven Jedi sintió por vez primera que los rayos de Fuerza del Emperador no eran tan letales. Crepitaban en los dedos de su mano pero ya no causaban dolor alguno. El chico miró su mano izquierda como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. Contempló el poder que surgía de su interior, la luz y la oscuridad, en un equilibrio que jamás antes había sentido. Después sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo a Palpatine, quien le atacaba con todo su potencial, con una mueca demoníaca de puro odio y también miedo. Los rayos cegadores que enviaba eran devueltos desde la mano de Luke con una energía exponencialmente mayor, y tenían un curioso color verde azulado. Palpatine contemplaba con horror cómo esos relámpagos se acercaban cada vez más. Finalmente, el gigantesco poder le alcanzó, cauterizando su cadavérica mano. Palpatine aulló de dolor y, en ese mismo instante, Luke bajó su mano.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Leia contemplaba atónita la escena. Palpatine respiraba con dificultad y su decrépita cara parecía haber envejecido más todavía. Encaró a Luke, lleno de odio.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando, Skywalker?

El joven Jedi le devolvió la mirada. Sí, sería muy gratificante matarle en ese mismo momento. Y sabía que podía hacerlo con tanta facilidad como estornudar. Ese monstruo era el responsable de miles de muertes y torturas, entre ellas, la de su padre. Pero ya había dominado el Lado Oscuro en un momento muchísimo más complicado como para permitirle ahora tomar las riendas de su voluntad.

\- Tu destino no está en mis manos. Está en manos de toda la galaxia. Ella será quien te juzgue. Ordena ahora mismo a todas tus tropas, a todos tus ejércitos que depongan sus armas y se dispongan a entregarse.

Palpatine apretó los dientes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Luke continuó con traquilidad.

\- Si no lo haces así, excelencia, te aseguro que lo que mi padre sufrió en Mustafar va a ser un juego de niños en comparación con lo que sentirás tú antes de morir.

El derrocado emperador le devolvió la mirada, lleno de odio, pero también de asombro. Ya no parecía un muchacho inocente. El joven Jedi le atravesaba con aquellos ojos azules como dos láseres, con completa calma. De pronto, un zarcillo de Fuerza pinzó una finísima arteria en su cerebro, causándole un dolor insoportable. Palpatine jadeó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Jamás había sentido una tortura igual. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¡Maldito…! Sintió que otro zarcillo bailoteaba alrededor de su mente. El pánico le hizo abrir la boca de inmediato.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Se hará como digas.

El joven Jedi sonrió. Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de reventarle el cerebro en ese mismo momento y dejó escapar el aire con calma. Después se volvió hacia Leia. Su hermana le devolvió la mirada y se levantó. Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Luke la miró con infinito cariño.

Ella asintió y se volvió a abrazar a él. Después se separaron de nuevo.

\- Avisa a la Alianza Rebelde. Debe venir toda la flota y todos los representantes de los sistemas.

La princesa asintió. Se soltó del brazo de Luke, tomó el comlink de su cinturón y comenzó una tensa conversación con la inconfundible voz de Mon Mothma. Murmullos de incredulidad y sorpresa sonaron por unos momentos al otro lado del comunicador. Luke miró un momento más al derrocado Palpatine, que seguía luchando por aliviar el dolor de su mente. Después, su atención se sintió irresistiblemente atraída hacia la inerte figura del antiguo Señor Oscuro, que yacía en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Padre!

Corrió hasta él y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, luchando por contener las lágrimas que ya entorpecían su visión. La imagen de Anakin Skywalker le rompió el alma. Surcado de cicatrices y heridas, algunas de ellas probablemente incompatibles con la vida. Sin brazos ni piernas, con la atroz imagen del surco en su pecho donde antes se había insertado el respirador. Y sin embargo, aún encontró las últimas fuerzas para abrir los ojos, esos increíbles ojos azules que ahora le miraban, rebosantes de cariño. Alzó la mano temblorosa y la posó en la mejilla de Luke. El muchacho la tomó, apretándola contra su pecho.

\- Luke…- susurró casi inaudible.- Hijo mío… Mi muchacho… Estoy tan orgulloso… de ti.

\- Padre, por favor, ahorra tus energías. Te lo suplico.

Anakin sonrió débilmente.

\- Ya no es necesario…- su respiración era cada vez más tenue.- Todo se ha cumplido… y por fin podre… descansar…

Luke lo aferró, desesperado.

\- Padre… ¡Padre! ¡Mírame!

Leia se sobresaltó ante el grito de Luke. Cortó la comunicación que mantenía con Mon Mothma y se acercó, luchando por dominar sus emociones. Luke aferraba los hombros de su padre como si se negase a entregarlo a la muerte. El inmenso dolor de su hermano se clavaba en ella como una daga afilada. No pudo evitarlo y se arrodilló a su lado, frente a su padre. Quería decir algo, pero tantos sentimientos caóticos no la dejaban hablar. Miró a su padre. Él se había sacrificado por salvarla. Después de todas las atrocidades que había cometido, su última acción había sido salvar su vida. Por vez primera, no pudo odiarle. Ese pensamiento la enfureció consigo misma ¿Acaso se había olvidado tan rápidamente de todo lo que le había hecho? ¿De la destrucción de Alderaan? Quería volver a sentir esa indignación contra él, pero ver a su hermano roto de dolor hacía que todo odio desapareciera.

\- No puedes morir.- afirmó Leia como si diese una orden irrefutable.- Todavía no.

Anakin miró a Leia. Una arrolladora oleada de amor le invadió, aliviando su agonía. No merecía una muerte tan dulce, así, arropado por sus dos hijos. Leia le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero mantenía su fortaleza como siempre. Luke, por el contrario, lloraba a lágrima viva, quebrándose por dentro. Ese dolor… Jamás podría soportar el dolor de Luke.

\- Hijo… Debes aceptar la voluntad de la Fuerza…

\- No… Padre… Por favor… Tienes que resistir. No puedes irte ahora que por fin te he encontrado. Sólo te pido… que resistas… un poco más. ¡Por favor!

Anakin dedicó una triste sonrisa a su hijo. Haría lo que fuera por él, eso estaba clarísimo. Sentía la enorme aura luminosa del chico, que le acariciaba aliviando su dolor, casi sanando sus heridas. Luke parecía no saber rendirse jamás. Si él quería que resistiera, lo haría. Cerró los ojos un momento, recreándose en la Fuerza, abandonándose a ella. Se concentró en cada respiración y en cada latido. Y de pronto…

\- ¡Necios! Muy pronto os reuniréis con él.

La voz de Palpatine aulló demoníaca, mientras cargaba contra los gemelos por la espalda, dispuestos a rematarlos. Luke abrazó a Leia, cubriéndola por instinto sin pensar. Pero antes de que nadie más moviera un solo músculo, la espada escarlata de Vader hendió el aire y, de un certero golpe, rebanó la cabeza del Emperador. Una explosión hizo resonar las paredes, suelo y techo y el cuerpo de Palpatine se desintegró en una llamarada de oscuridad. Luke y Leia ahogaron un grito. La deslumbrante hoja roja se detuvo un instante. Después se apagó y la espada de luz cayó al suelo. Luke tragó saliva, aún sosteniendo a Leia, y se volvió hacia su padre. Anakin abrió los ojos con suavidad y le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de empezar a cerrar otra vez los párpados.

\- Padre…- el angustioso anhelo le rompió otra vez el corazón.

\- No temas hijo mío… Ahora, todo está bien… Todo estará... bien.


	21. Chapter 21

Una tenue luz brillaba como una débil lamparilla en el fondo de una insondable oscuridad. Anakin Skywalker abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Miró sorprendido a su alrededor. Un paisaje aparecía ante él, extrañamente difuminado por una claridad casi mística. Era un valle hermosísimo, poblado de espeso bosque. En uno de los cortantes taludes, una cascada se precipitaba al vacío. Parpadeó incrédulo y bajó la mirada. Sus pies se apoyaban en una hierba de un verdor esmeralda, una alfombra perfecta y suave adornada con miríadas de gotitas de rocío, cual diamantes refulgentes. Anduvo un cauteloso paso y alzó de nuevo la cabeza. Había un lago a apenas un par de metros de distancia. Se acercó sin ser consciente. Todo era extrañamente familiar, aunque no terminaba de comprender dónde se encontraba. Se inclinó en la orilla del lago… y ahogó un grito.

La imagen de un hombre joven, extraordinariamente apuesto, le devolvió la mirada. Aquello… no era real. ¡No podía ser real! Llevó una mano automáticamente a su cabeza y sintió el tacto del cabello ondulado y suave. Miró su mano, atónito. Era de carne y hueso, firme y fuerte. Tocó el resto de su cara. Su piel también era firme y suave. Se inclinó de nuevo y contempló el reflejo, olvidándose de respirar. Era su antigua cara. Casi se había olvidado de cómo era… después de veinticuatro largos años. Pero ahora sí que la recordaba. La frente ancha, despejada. Las cejas, del mismo tono rubio oscuro que el cabello, enmarcaban aquellos ojos de un azul tan puro como el cielo sobre su cabeza. La nariz recta y perfectamente cincelada y bajo ella, los labios, separados ahora en una expresión de puro asombro. Por último, el mentón, con el hoyuelo. Su piel aparecía igual de bronceada que cuando vivía en Tatooine, sin rastro de aquella palidez mortal tras dos décadas oculto por la máscara. Era tan… Tragó saliva, al comprobar el extraordinario parecido con Luke.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- murmuró con un hilo de voz. Su voz, sin la distorsión del codificador, le hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo. Su mente era un caos. Llamó a la Fuerza, tratando de calmarse. Ésta le rodeó, materializándose en un infinito halo luminoso. Parpadeó perplejo. Jamás había "visto" a la Fuerza, pero sin duda, allí estaba. El intenso halo le atravesó, haciendo brillar su piel por un momento.

\- ¿Es…Estoy muerto?- volvió a hablar, mirando al vacío.

\- No, Ani… Todavía no.

Esta vez, sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Se volvió justo para ver…

\- P… Pad…

No pudo terminar. A apenas unos pocos metros de distancia, la bellísima imagen de Padmé le sonrió, haciendo que aquella irreal luz que rodeaba todo brillara más aún. Anakin cayó al suelo, de rodillas, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Ella se acercó. Era tan hermosa que hacía daño mirarla, y a la vez, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Anakin rompió a llorar sin emitir un solo sonido. Las lágrimas manaron a raudales de sus ojos como la catarata que se abría tras ellos. El hermoso rostro de Padmé dibujó una sonrisa triste.

\- No llores, Ani… - le consoló como si sólo tuviera nueve años, los mismos que cuando la conoció.- No debes llorar. Todo ha terminado. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Anakin levantó la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró directamente con aquellos preciosos ojos de chocolate derretido. Luchó por ponerse en pie y, finalmente, pudo encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo. Padmé sonrió más abiertamente, alzando la cabeza para seguir mirándole desde su pequeña estatura. Estaban a apenas medio metro de distancia. Anakin ardía en deseos de abrazarla y besarla hasta morir, pero… ¿Cómo podía siquiera atreverse a pensar en hacerlo? La última vez que la había visto… había utilizado la Fuerza contra ella para estrechar su garganta. Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y alzó su mano derecha para posarla con suavidad sobre el pecho de él, a la altura del corazón. Él creyó morir al sentir el tacto de la mano, justo donde antes había estado el infame respirador.

\- En el fondo… siempre lo he sabido.- susurró ella con voz inaudible. Acto seguido, lo abrazó, refugiándose en su pecho. Anakin permaneció como una estatua. Sabía que aquello no era real. Lo sabía. Padmé… había muerto hacía veinticuatro años. Ésa debía ser una de las penitencias que debía cumplir por todos sus crímenes. Verla y sentirla y saber que aquello no era real. Saber que todo era producto de su moribunda mente. Pero no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a ella, sintiendo todas las deliciosas curvas de su exquisito cuerpo. Padmé le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu y, durante varios segundos permanecieron atrapados uno en el otro. Anakin se inclinó hasta descansar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Padmé sonrió ante el familiar gesto y, con una mano, sujetó cariñosamente su cara para separarlo un segundo antes de fundirse en un tierno beso con él. Después, ambos se miraron, cada uno descansando su frente en la del otro.

Anakin quería decirle tantas cosas que su caótica mente era incapaz de procesarlas. Tampoco ayudaba nada la extraordinaria belleza de su rostro y de su alma. Siempre había sido un ángel. Su ángel.

\- Te quiero.

Sí, de todo lo que necesitaba decirle, sólo pudieron materializarse esas dos palabras. Padmé le sonrió.

\- Lo sé.

Él respiró tembloroso.

\- ¿Seguro que no estoy muerto? Sé que… esto no es real.

Ella se separó ligeramente, sin dejar de contemplarlo. Alzó una ceja divertida.

\- ¿No es real que me quieres?

Anakin parpadeó.

\- Yo… no… no es eso lo que…

Ella se echó a reír. Su risa sonaba como música celestial. Siempre le había gustado tomarle el pelo. Anakin no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa. Padmé meneó la cabeza, pero después recobró la seriedad.

\- Esto, es muy real. Siempre he vivido en tu interior. Y siempre te he amado. Eso nada lo pudo ni podrá cambiar. Y no, no estás muerto, Anakin. No ha llegado tu momento todavía.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Cuánto más tiene que sufrir un hombre para descansar al fin?

\- Te necesitan, Ani… - ella le sonrió con un deje de tristeza.- Aún no puedes… irte.

Él la miró. De pronto, unas risas infantiles rompieron el silencio. Entre ellas, se elevó un grito.

\- ¡Papá!

Anakin se separó de Padmé. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Un pequeño Luke de no más de cinco años se precipitó hacia él con los brazos abiertos, corriendo todo lo que daban de sí sus pequeñas piernas. Anakin se quedó paralizado. No, no podía ser cierto. No fue capaz de reaccionar… hasta que vio que el pequeño tropezaba en su alocada carrera. Anakin dio tres rápidas zancadas y lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Luke rió feliz y se abrazó a su cuello como una lapa. Anakin creyó morir de felicidad al sentir aquella inconfundible aura de Fuerza brillando contra él. Tan pura e infinitamente luminosa como siempre. Mantuvo un momento el abrazo, pero luego se separó un instante. Necesitaba ver a su hijo. Lo miró como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes… y así era. Jamás había conocido a Luke de niño. El chiquillo se rió y le devolvió esa mirada azul cristalina. Parecía un pequeño ángel, con el cabello dorado, la naricilla respingona y el diminuto hoyuelo en la barbilla. Un dolor se abrió paso como un puñal al pensar que había perdido la infancia de su hijo. El niño pareció notarlo y dejó de reír.

\- Estás triste, papá…

No era una pregunta. Anakin tragó saliva.

\- No, Luke, claro que no… Es sólo que…- le costó demasiado encontrar las palabras, igual que le había ocurrido antes con su madre.- Te quiero, hijo mío. Nunca olvides que te quiero más que a mi vida.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, papá.- otra vocecita sonó con un deje de diversión y de reprimenda.

Anakin miró hacia abajo de nuevo y quedó paralizado por tercera vez. Una Leia de cinco años le miraba sonriente, con los brazos cruzados, meneando la cabeza. Luke miró a su hermana y rió divertido. Anakin se agachó, posando a Luke en el suelo. Leia se acercó sonriente y se puso de puntillas para rodear el cuello de Anakin, como había hecho su hermano gemelo. Anakin la contempló. Era realmente la versión de Padmé en miniatura. Leia arrugó su pequeño entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Anakin tragó saliva. Sus ojos fueron de Luke a Leia. Los dos gemelos le miraban con curiosidad. Se repuso con rapidez y volvió su atención a su hija.

\- Es que cada vez estás más hermosa, mi princesa. Eres igual que tu madre.

Leia miró hacia su madre y sonrió. Después se volvió hacia Anakin y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mamá tiene razón. Eres muy raro.

Padmé intentó evitar una risita, pero le costó bastante. Anakin miró sorprendido a la madre y a la hija.

\- Oye, eso no es verdad.- Luke se plantó delante de su hermana.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú eres igual de raro que él.- se burló Leia.

Luke frunció el ceño y Leia le sacó la lengua, divertida. Después echó a correr hacia el prado. Su hermano automáticamente echó a correr tras ella.

\- ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

\- ¡Como si pudieras hacerlo!

Anakin vio cómo sus hijos se perdían en la distancia entre un coro de risas. Padmé apoyó una mano en su brazo.

\- Por eso debes regresar, Ani…

Anakin sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba al ver a sus hijos desaparecer. El paisaje parecía difuminarse con ellos. Miró a su esposa. Su imagen también se estaba diluyendo.

\- ¡No! ¡Padmé!

\- Debes regresar…

Finalmente, todo quedó sumido en una intensa luz que fue apagándose poco a poco…


	22. Chapter 22

Coruscant hervía muchísimo más que de costumbre. En el antiguo edificio del senado, los principales líderes de la Alianza Rebelde intentaban poner un poco de orden a medida que llegaban los representantes de los principales sistemas del Núcleo, Borde Medio, Regiones Desconocidas y del Borde Exterior. Era un momento histórico muy delicado. Docenas de destructores estelares del Imperio todavía hacían órbita alrededor del que había sido Centro Imperial hasta hacía sólo unas horas. Entre ellos se movía el Ejecutor, la nave personal de Darth Vader. Su almirante, Firmus Piett, había recibido la primera transmisión del mismísimo Emperador, ordenándole la rendición incondicional. Piett tragó saliva desde el puente del Superdestructor y miró el vacío frente a él. Recordó otra transmisión, una que había recibido hacía unos días. En ella, la aterradora imagen de Darth Vader le miraba directamente antes de comenzar a hablar. El Señor Oscuro le conminaba a demostrar su lealtad por encima de la del Emperador. Él le había jurado completa fidelidad, por supuesto, pero no por simple miedo al Lord Oscuro. Era mucho más que eso. Darth Vader podría ser muchas cosas, pero Firmus Piett había vivido lo suficiente como para comprobar que su señor era un pozo de misterios. Vader era cruel e implacable, y sin embargo jamás había mostrado ninguna de esas cualidades únicamente para divertirse, como acostumbraba a hacer Palpatine. El Imperio había llegado a una decadencia absoluta, a una inmoralidad y falta total de escrúpulos. Y sabía que Vader era el único que podía acabar con aquella situación. El único que podía enfrentarse y acabar con aquel loco demente autoproclamado Emperador. Sabía que había muchos oficiales imperiales que compartían su opinión respecto a la decrépita bestia, pero también sabía que había millares que lo secundaban. Palpatine estaba perdido por fin, pero aquello no iba a arreglarse simplemente cortando la cabeza a la serpiente. Si no lograban acabar con los últimos partidarios de Palpatine, todo estaría perdido. Se volvió hacia el oficial.

\- Abra una comunicación con el general Veers, en el Vengador.

\- Sí, señor.

Piett observó al destructor más cercano. Enseguida un pitido llamó su atención.

\- Almirante Piett.- la figura del general Maximilian Veers se materializó frente a él.- Acabamos de recibir la orden de rendición irrevocable.

\- Lo sé. Debemos obedecerla al instante. Y confío en que todos sus escuadrones al mando lo hagan también.

\- No se preocupe, están informados y lo harán. Sin embargo, la flota imperial del Borde Exterior no creo que esté igual de dispuesta a… colaborar. Deberíamos contactar con Lord Vader. Él sabrá qué debemos hacer.

Piett meneó la cabeza.

\- No he sido capaz de contactar con él desde hace varias horas. Tenemos que resolver esto y ahora.

Veers miró a su viejo compañero. Llevaban juntos luchando desde que eran unos adolescentes llenos de sueños en la Academia Imperial. Piett le devolvió la mirada.

\- Hemos de establecer contacto con la Alianza Rebelde. Es preciso llegar a… un acuerdo antes de que la galaxia colapse en otra guerra civil. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo con garantías, Max.

Veers apretó los dientes.

\- No me pidas eso… Firmus.

Piett meneó la cabeza.

\- No hay nadie en quien pueda confiar más que en ti. Sé que… tienes razones personales de peso para negarte, pero si lo haces, todo el esfuerzo de Lord Vader habrá sido en vano.

Veers cerró los ojos un momento. Sabía que su colega tenía razón. Sí, tenía que hacerlo… aunque eso supusiese sentir el odio profundo de la única persona cuyo odio no podía soportar.

\- Así se hará.

Veers cortó la comunicación y llamó a un oficial.

\- Preparen una lanzadera de inmediato.

En el antiguo edificio del Senado, Mon Mothma trataba de apaciguar los ánimos exaltados de los representantes de los sistemas fieles a la Alianza Rebelde. Había un regocijo incontenible, pero también una tensa atmósfera. Docenas de escuadrones rebeldes se apiñaban a un lado, tratando de escuchar. Han Solo y su inseparable compañero wookie también estaban allí. Leia Organa estaba al lado de Mothma, afirmando una y otra vez que Palpatine había muerto, que ella lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos, y que había sido el mismísimo Darth Vader quien había acabado con él. Al principio, nadie podía creerlo, pero cuando Mon Mothma, Crix Madine y el Almirante Ackbar habían irrumpido en la sala del palacio de Vader y habían visto la escena que tenían delante, se convencieron de que era cierto.

El recuerdo invadió por enésima vez la mente de la veterana líder. El estupor había sido mayúsculo. Ninguno de los líderes de la Alianza podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Restos de la espantosa lucha aparecían esparcidos por todas partes: fragmentos de la armadura de Vader, el respirador, la túnica de Palpatine hecha jirones, manchas de sangre por el suelo, las espadas láser caídas… Darth Vader, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él, aparecía tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras Luke y Leia, arrodillados a su lado, temblaban abrazados, empapados en sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Leia fue la primera en ver a Mon Mothma y reaccionar. Se soltó del abrazo de su hermano y anduvo vacilante hasta la veterana senadora. Ésta contuvo un gemido mezcla de espanto y pena. La joven princesa aparecía con la blanca túnica ensangrentada, desaliñada y con el horror dibujado en su hermoso rostro.

\- Leia…

La abrazó como si fuese una niña pequeña. La joven se refugió en el abrazo de su antigua mentora y amiga. La había reconfortado, mientras Madine y Ackbar procedían a encargarse de Vader. Luke sollozaba suplicando piedad por su padre. La escena había sido tan desgarradora que, ni siquiera Crix Madine pudo replicar. Madine, cuya familia había sufrido la atroz ira del Señor Oscuro y que odiaba mortalmente a Vader, había permanecido paralizado viendo al joven Skywalker arrastrarse hasta él, jurando que Vader, su padre, había matado a Palpatine y que tenía que sobrevivir; que tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver si querían matarlo. Ackbar fue el único que pudo reaccionar y solicitó una cápsula médica de inmediato.

\- Senadora Mothma.

La líder rebelde volvió a la realidad, sorprendida. Un joven oficial estaba delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Una lanzadera imperial acaba de aterrizar en el hangar inferior.

Miradas de inquietud revolotearon entre los presentes.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos han dejado que aterrice? ¿Tienen problemas para controlar el tráfico aéreo? - preguntó Han entre enfadado y sarcástico.

Leia meneó la cabeza.

\- No creo que sea una amenaza. Tenemos el planeta aún cercado por parte de la flota Imperial. Si quisieran atacar, no creo que enviasen una lanzadera.- repuso la princesa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Mon Mothma se volvió hacia el oficial. – Escóltenlos hasta aquí.

Al cabo de varios minutos, el mismo oficial y su grupo aparecieron acompañados de…

Un murmullo asombrado se elevó entre el grupo del escuadrón Rojo. Mon Mothma mantuvo su inconfundible compostura y dedicó una leve reverencia.

\- General Veers, reciba mi cordial bienvenida.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar se produjo un revuelo en el grupo de pilotos. Uno de ellos irrumpió de pronto. Wedge Antilles intentó detener al joven piloto, pero éste se zafó y se enfrentó al imperial.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Cómo… te atreves…?!

-Zev…- Wedge tomó el brazo del imprudente piloto, sujetándolo.

Maximilian Veers utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse imperturbable, a pesar de que el odio que veía en los ojos del joven le estaba desgarrando por dentro.

\- Senadora Mothma. Le informo que la flota imperial de Coruscant y del resto del Núcleo galáctico ha aceptado la rendición y tanto el almirante Piett como yo mismo estamos dispuestos a colaborar con la Alianza Rebelde para que el cambio de gobierno sea propicio. Todavía hay muchos gobernadores imperiales fieles a Palpatine en el Borde Exterior que es más que probable que no acepten este… giro de los acontecimientos. Es necesario unir nuestras fuerzas para evitar una guerra civil.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, general, y le agradezco su predisposición a colaborar.- Mon Mothma asintió.- Debemos atajar posibles sublevaciones dentro del ejército imperial.

\- Lo ideal sería que Lord Vader en persona pudiera presentarse ante esos… gobernadores. Serían incapaces de rebelarse.

Mon Mothma intercambió una rápida mirada con Leia.

\- Lord… Vader no se encuentra en condiciones de llevar a cabo semejante misión. Ha resultado gravemente herido en su contienda contra Palpatine.

Veers parpadeó, incrédulo.

\- ¿Herido?

\- Lamento comunicarle que herido es un eufemismo. Su estado es muy crítico. No hay ninguna garantía de que pueda sobrevivir.

Hubo un silencio. Veers trató de asimilar semejante noticia. Darth Vader siempre había parecido… inmortal. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Creo que usted, general, es el más indicado para esta misión. El almirante Ackbar le prestará apoyo con parte de la flota.- Mon Mothma vio que el mon calamari asentía y se volvió de nuevo hacia Veers.- No podemos perder más tiempo. Convenza a los gobernadores para que acudan a Coruscant como el resto. Es vital organizar de nuevo el senado y restablecer una forma de gobierno, aunque sea provisional hasta que se puedan celebrar las elecciones necesarias.

Veers apenas inclinó la cabeza.

\- Agradezco… la confianza que me otorga, senadora.

\- No tiene que agradecérmela. Sé que siempre ha cumplido con su deber.

Antes de que nadie más pudiera replicar, el joven piloto que estaba sujetando Wedge a duras penas, se zafó del agarre y se plantó por fin delante del general imperial. Sin dejar de mirarlo con odio, se dirigió a Mon Mothma.

\- Con todos mis respetos, senadora, creo que está sobrevalorando demasiado a este… maldito imperial. ¿Acaso va a confiar tan ciegamente en él? Probablemente se aliará con el resto de la flota aún fiel al Emperador e intentarán destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos conseguido.

Veers sintió que una daga afilada se clavaba en su corazón. Su hijo, su propio hijo, Zevulon Veers, a quien no veía desde hacía más de siete años, le estaba mirando con un odio que jamás percibió en nadie. Amargura, dolor y resentimiento se reflejaron también en Veers como en un espejo. Miró abiertamente a su hijo.

\- Lamento no estar familiarizado con la disciplina militar Rebelde. En nuestra flota, ningún piloto raso se digna a interrumpir la conversación entre oficiales de mayor rango. Y mucho menos acusa a un superior de ser un traidor.

\- Tal vez eso ocurra porque en la maldita armada Imperial son todos unos malditos traidores y no tiene sentido llamar así sólo a uno de ellos.- casi gritó Zev.

Todos miraban perplejos la sorprendente y delicada situación. Mon Mothma estaba a punto de intervenir pero alguien más se adelantó.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Veers volvió la mirada, al igual que Mothma y el resto. Luke Skywalker estaba a un par de metros de distancia, todavía con la ropa llena de polvo, sudor y sangre. En su rostro había una negra sombra de infinita preocupación y cansancio, pero pareció reponerse en un segundo, al menos del cansancio. Miró un tanto sorprendido al general imperial que tenía delante. Le resultaba vagamente familiar. De pronto, asoció esa familiaridad.

\- Usted es el General Veers, hermano del doctor Veers.

\- ¿Conoce a mi… hermano?- se sorprendió el general.

\- Sí, le conocí en el Ejecutor. Es una... larga historia. Pero he de decir que, en parte gracias a su hermano, estoy vivo.

Veers miró sorprendido al joven Jedi. Por supuesto que sabía quién era. Toda la galaxia conocía a Luke Skywalker, el rebelde más buscado. Pero verlo en persona era muy diferente. Se sorprendió sobremanera. Skywalker era apenas un muchacho de la edad de su hijo, o tal vez uno o dos años mayor. Apenas podía creer que semejante reputación ganada a pulso en toda la galaxia perteneciese a un chico que no parecía tener nada de extraordinario. No era ni alto ni fuerte, pero sus increíbles ojos azules destilaban algo especial. El joven le sonrió y después se volvió a Zev.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Zev?

El piloto apenas pudo balbucear una disculpa. Luke meneó la cabeza y después se dirigió a Mon Mothma.

\- Senadora,- se inclinó respetuoso.- He podido escuchar lo que estaban hablando y sí creo, al igual que usted, que el general Veers es el más apropiado para esa misión. También creo que el escuadrón Pícaro debería prestarle apoyo. En mi ausencia, Wedge Antilles será el comandante del escuadrón.

Zev abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se plantó frente a Luke.

\- ¿Qué? No, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡No pienso volar en apoyo de… ese maldito imperial!

Luke le miró fijamente.

\- Ese maldito imperial es tu padre y creo que tenéis muchas cosas de qué hablar. La misión será el momento perfecto, no éste.

\- No… no puedes hacerme esto, Luke.

\- Por supuesto que puedo. Soy tu comandante y es una orden.

El piloto negó la cabeza desesperado y le miró.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que significa tener como padre a…

Luke le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Mi padre era hasta hace unas horas el comandante supremo de la flota imperial, también conocido como Darth Vader, así que, créeme, sí que tengo una ligera idea.

Un silencio mortal descendió sobre todos los presentes. Veers sintió que sus ojos salían de sus órbitas pero mantuvo su impertérrita compostura. ¿Era posible…? ¿Ese muchacho… hijo de... Vader? Vio que Mon Mothma apenas carraspeaba, intentando aliviar la tensión. Se intercambiaron varias miradas pero nadie dijo nada. Zev pareció enmudecer por completo y sólo pudo bajar la cabeza antes de volver a su lugar al lado de Wedge, quien le dedicó una mirada reprobadora.

\- Bien,- la tranquilizadora voz de Mon Mothma pareció apaciguar los ánimos. – No hay tiempo que perder, general. Reúna sus escuadrones y que la Fuerza les acompañe.

Veers apenas se inclinó y se marchó, seguido de Ackbar y el escuadrón Pícaro.


	23. Chapter 23

Leia se dejó caer en su asiento mientras el resto de representantes de los sistemas galácticos daban por finalizada la reunión y abandonaban los palcos del senado. Por vez primera, fue consciente de lo agotada que estaba. Hasta ese momento había estado en pie, argumentando y debatiendo incansablemente, apoyando a Mon Mothma y al resto de políticos que querían una transición lo más pacífica del gobierno de la galaxia. No era sencillo poner orden en el recién desmembrado Imperio. Cualquier paso en falso daría al traste con toda la lucha y todo el esfuerzo. Por suerte, el general Veers había logrado mantener el control en las regiones más alejadas del Núcleo. El almirante Piett estaba a su lado y acababa de informarle que su colega no había disfrutado de una cálida bienvenida y que hubo de sofocar una revuelta organizada por los Hutt en Tatooine y los gobernadores de otros sistemas del Borde Exterior. Desde luego, esos mundos fuera de la ley no estaban nada de acuerdo en cambiar el Imperio por la democracia de la República. Nada podía ser peor para sus traicioneros intereses. Pero finalmente, las fuerzas de Veers y de la Alianza habían podido sofocar la ofensiva. Leia suspiró por enésima vez. Piett la miró disimuladamente mientras terminaba su informe.

-… los responsables de la revuelta han sido detenidos y están en espera de juicio. Veers se dirige en estos momentos junto con el resto del ejército de apoyo a Coruscant. Llegarán en un par de horas estándar.

Leia asintió, ausente.

\- Alteza, con todos mis respetos, creo que deberíais tomaros un descanso. Tenéis una fortaleza asombrosa, eso está claro, pero sois humana y, según tengo entendido, habéis soportado demasiada carga en estos días.

La joven princesa pareció despertar y miró a Piett como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. El almirante se removió ligeramente incómodo, pero se mantuvo estoicamente en su sitio. Los inquisidores ojos oscuros de Leia parecían examinarle por dentro. Por un momento, le recordó todas las veces que Lord Vader le había sometido al mismo intenso escrutinio. Se sorprendió por enésima vez al recordar que esa joven princesa y líder rebelde era la hija de su señor. En apenas una semana habían ocurrido tantas cosas que todavía le costaba digerirlas. La joven pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

\- Agradezco su preocupación, almirante. Estoy bien. Y también le agradezco de verdad su inestimable ayuda y la del general Veers. – Leia meneó la cabeza.- Todavía me cuesta creer que… dos de los militares imperiales más importantes estén colaborando con… nosotros.

\- Simplemente obedezco órdenes de mi superior.- dijo Piett con diplomacia.

Leia siguió mirándolo.

\- Creía que su superior era el Emperador Palpatine.

\- Cuando me gradué, juré lealtad a Darth Vader, no a Palpatine.

La princesa parpadeó sorprendida. Sopesó por un momento indagar en la historia personal oculta del almirante, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Eso sin contar con que su propia historia personal era ya suficientemente increíble como para preocuparse por las de los demás. Recordó por un instante la escena que Zev había montado frente a su padre, el general Veers, así como la intervención de Luke, proclamando frente a todo el mundo que Darth Vader era su padre. Meneó la cabeza y apenas volvió a suspirar.

\- Nuevamente, gracias por su ayuda y su preocupación, pero estoy bien.

Piett se inclinó respetuoso y se retiró. La joven permaneció un instante más absorta, procurando descansar. Cerró los ojos un momento y, por primera vez pudo poner nombre a esa cálida sensación que la envolvía y la reconfortaba. Sí, era la Fuerza. Al abandonarse más, pudo percibir los pequeños puntitos de luz que la rodeaban. Entreabrió los ojos, y comprobó, perpleja, que cada punto luminoso era una forma de vida. Algunos eran más tenues que otros. Miró un tanto sorprendida a Mon Mothma, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. La presencia de la veterana líder parecía brillar un poco más que la de los demás. La senadora pareció advertir su mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. Leia se la devolvió y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo. De pronto, soltó un respingo al sentir no un punto luminoso, sino una gigantesca supernova.

\- Luke…

La presencia de su hermano la acarició en la distancia. Ella sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa se desdibujó poco a poco. Sentía a Luke en el centro médico que habían habilitado a unos cientos de metros del senado. También podía sentir otra presencia excepcionalmente poderosa a su lado, pero también más vacilante, menos estable. Sí, Darth Vader. Leia retiró automáticamente su atención del antiguo Señor Oscuro para dedicarla a Luke. Su hermano no pareció responder a su tímida llamada, y su aura, aunque brillaba igual de colosal e intensa que siempre, también traslucía sufrimiento y cansancio extremos. Leia tragó saliva y se puso en pie. Echó a andar sin ser consciente. Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba en la puerta del centro médico. Tras obtener el permiso necesario, cruzó la antesala y se dirigió hacia la zona de las habitaciones. Posó la mano en el pomo de una de las puertas, respiró hondo y entró.

Luke dormía en una muy incómoda posición, acurrucado en el asiento que estaba junto a la cabecera de la cama de Vader. Leia se acercó. Sintió que se derretía de compasión hacia su hermano al verlo. El apuesto rostro del joven Jedi aparecía cansado y pálido, tras días interminables haciendo una perenne guardia. Leia lo contempló, maravillándose una vez más ante la idea de que Luke era su hermano gemelo. Sonrió al ver su inocente expresión mientras dormía. Después, alargó una mano y acarició suavemente el dorado cabello, apartándolo de sus ojos.

\- Luke…- susurró.

El joven Jedi se removió al despertar y en su rostro apareció una mueca de dolor al incorporarse ligeramente. Abrió los ojos.

\- Leia…- se sorprendió. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Debes ir a descansar. No puedes seguir así. ¿Es que quieres ponerte enfermo?

Luke tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza.

\- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no despierte.

La princesa reprimió un bufido. Condenada tozudez… Debía de ser genética, porque ella también la poseía. Se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Pues yo tampoco voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no te vayas a descansar y comer como es debido.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Luke no tuvo más remedio que sonreír al ver la cara de la princesa.

\- Entonces te aconsejo que te acomodes en el otro sofá.- bromeó Luke, recostándose de nuevo.

Leia no reprimió esta vez el bufido y se dejó caer en el susodicho asiento, derrotada. Luke la miró cariñoso.

\- Estoy bien, Leia, de verdad.

Ella no contestó, empeñada en seguir enfadada con él, pero como siempre, le era imposible estar enfadada con Luke durante mucho tiempo. Suspiró y, de pronto, su atención fue absorbida por la imponente figura que reposaba en la cama. Tragó saliva y se levantó, acercándose.

\- ¿Cómo… está?

El gesto de Luke se ensombreció de nuevo.

\- Vivo, que ya es mucho decir.

Leia contemplo con horror al paciente. Darth Vader… no, Anakin Skywalker yacía inconsciente sobre la cama. Su nariz y boca estaban cubiertas por una mascarilla de oxígeno. Vestía únicamente un pantalón corto y el resto de su maltrecho cuerpo permanecía expuesto. La joven tragó saliva al ver las espantosas heridas. Una fina capa de un líquido traslúcido brillaba sobre ellas y parecía cubrir por entero la pálida piel.

\- ¿Eso es… bacta?

Luke asintió.

\- Dosunobé dice que su estado es demasiado delicado para sumergirlo en el tanque, así que ha optado por administrar el bacta en gel.

La princesa pareció examinar más detenidamente la cubierta gelatinosa que impregnaba la herida más grande en el pecho de Anakin.

\- Parece que está cicatrizando…

\- Así es. Las heridas están evolucionando bien. El problema… es el daño en los pulmones.

Leia se volvió hacia su hermano.

\- Se supone que Vader no podía sobrevivir sin su máscara, y sin embargo, cuando luchó contra Palpatine estuvo sin ella durante un tiempo considerable.

\- Cierto… Cuando abandonó el Lado Oscuro sus pulmones parecieron reponerse bastante. Pero el enfrentamiento con el Emperador…

Luke no pudo seguir hablando. Leia también guardó silencio un momento.

\- ¿Qué… probabilidades hay de que sobreviva?- preguntó por fin la princesa.

Su hermano la miró un momento antes de volver a clavar su mirada en su padre.

\- Los médicos todavía no saben cómo puede seguir vivo. Es como si, a pesar de todo lo que está sufriendo, se negara a rendirse.

Leia miró apenada a su hermano.

\- Luke, sé que… te aferras a cualquier esperanza, por débil que sea, pero…

\- No va a morir.- la interrumpió él.- Sé que sobrevivirá. Está luchando por ello.

\- No lo dudo pero, ¿realmente merece la pena tanto sufrimiento?

El joven Jedi la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que es mejor que se rinda? ¿Que muera? ¿Cómo puedes…?

\- Luke, lo único que digo es que si sobrevive, ¿a qué galaxia va a tener que enfrentarse? Todos lo han conocido como Darth Vader, el monstruo responsable de millones de muertes y atrocidades. El odio y terror que inspiraba no cambiará, a pesar de que al final se haya redimido. Nadie jamás lo verá como tú lo ves.

\- Ni siquiera tú, ¿no es cierto?- Luke la miró, acusador.- Ni siquiera cuando, lo último que ha hecho ha sido protegerte de Palpatine con su vida.

\- Un acto noble final no borra años de crímenes. Tal vez tú olvides con facilidad, pero yo no puedo olvidar la destrucción de Alderaan, ni la tortura, ni…

No pudo seguir hablando, pues las lágrimas agarrotaban su garganta y empañaban sus ojos. Luke tragó saliva. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Lo siento, Leia. Sé que… - le costó horrores encontrar las palabras.- No eres la única que… tiene pesadillas. Yo sigo viendo… la granja incendiada y los cadáveres de mis tíos… Y nunca he dejado de sentir un pinchazo en la muñeca… Pero a pesar de todo eso, él merece otra oportunidad. Además, no era Anakin cuando… cometió todas esas atrocidades. Era Vader. Estaba presa del Lado Oscuro.

\- Me da igual el nombre que tuviera. Eso no cambia nada.- replicó la obstinada princesa.

\- Por supuesto que lo cambia todo,- Luke la miró intensamente.- ¿Qué harías si yo me entregara al Lado Oscuro? ¿Qué sentirías si yo cometiera esos crímenes?

\- Tú jamás harías algo así. Jamás podrías…

El joven Jedi la atravesó con la mirada.

\- Nadie está a salvo de la oscuridad, Leia. Forma parte de nosotros, al igual que la luz. Si dejas que te domine, todos podemos convertirnos en Darth Vader. Sí, incluso tú, o yo mismo.

Leia miró a su hermano. Podía percibir la verdad en sus palabras, pero le costaba horrores admitir una posible justificación para Vader.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos dejó que el Lado Oscuro le dominara?- preguntó furiosa. - ¿Por qué no siguió siendo Anakin Skywalker?

Luke suspiró.

\- El único que puede contestar a esa pregunta es él. Pero sí sé que hubo una razón para ello. Una razón extremadamente poderosa.

Permanecieron en silencio. Un silencio ominoso, roto únicamente por el pitido rítmico que informaba sobre las constantes vitales del paciente. Leia volvió a mirarle, hipnotizada. A pesar de su grave estado, podía ver el fuerte palpitar del corazón en el lastimado pecho. Su rostro, parcialmente cubierto por la mascarilla de oxígeno, aparecía sorprendentemente tranquilo. En ese momento parecía dormir y sus rasgos también se habían suavizado. Una vez más se sorprendió al ver el evidente parecido con Luke. Miró a su hermano, quien pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que siempre conseguía evaporar su mal genio. Leia se la devolvió.

\- Yo… Entiendo todo… lo que has dicho. Pero no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, sino a toda la Alianza Rebelde.

\- Si es necesario, convenceré a toda la galaxia.- afirmó el joven Jedi.

\- No lo dudo.- Leia meneó la cabeza.- Oye, aunque no lo creas, a pesar de todo, quiero que sobreviva. Aunque sólo sea para que tú no sufras, y para que pueda soltarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

Luke sonrió.

\- Avísame cuando eso ocurra. No me gustaría estar presente en semejante discusión.- bromeó, por primera vez en muchos días.


	24. Chapter 24

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue que algo le cubría la nariz y la boca. Los ojos de Anakin Skywalker se abrieron de golpe, ante el terrorífico pensamiento de sentir su rostro cubierto por la maldita máscara negra. Al segundo siguiente, entrecerró los ojos, cegados por el potente foco que estaba justo encima. Parpadeó poco a poco, hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la luz. Un enorme alivio le inundó al comprobar que podía ver el mundo tal como era, en lugar de teñido de color rojo sangre. Lo segundo que sintió fue la inmensa e inconfundible presencia de Luke. Cerca, muy cerca. Ladeó apenas la cabeza para mirar hacia la derecha. Allí estaba. El muchacho se encontraba encogido en un sofá, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos. Dormía plácidamente, a pesar de su nada confortable postura. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, y también parecía estar más delgado. Anakin tragó saliva. No había que ser un genio para saber que el joven seguramente no se había movido de allí desde… Por un momento, trató de computar el tiempo. Recordó la lucha contra Palpatine, pero no supo si eso había ocurrido hacía unas horas o una eternidad. Miró a su alrededor, contemplando los monitores que medían sus constantes vitales y las inmaculadas paredes de la estancia. Después se miró a sí mismo. Una sustancia gelatinosa impregnaba toda su piel y la identificó al instante: bacta. Vio que todavía conservaba las prótesis de las piernas y de su mano derecha. La alzó casi con temor y apenas rozó la mascarilla respiratoria en su cara. Se atrevió a retirarla un momento y respiró con cuidado. El dolor había disminuido bastante pero no quiso tentar a la suerte y volvió a colocarla en su sitio.

De pronto, recordó el sueño en el que había visto a Padmé en aquel paisaje idílico, y a un Luke y una Leia de cinco años correteando felices por el prado. Desearía… haberse quedado allí. Pero de pronto, su atención volvió de nuevo a su hijo. Al Luke de veinticuatro años que tenía justo delante, de carne y hueso. Una vez más, se maravilló al verlo, con aquella bondadosa expresión que traslucía también sufrimiento. No pudo evitar escanearlo con su poder. Delicados zarcillos de Fuerza rodearon al muchacho. Estaba bien y no tenía ninguna pesadilla en ese momento. Su salud era buena, pero, tal como había sospechado, no se había estado alimentando adecuadamente. Sus fuerzas físicas estaban considerablemente mermadas, aunque no así ese inmenso poder que manaba de su interior. Se recreó en él, rozando esa aura sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo al instante cómo le respondía, rodeándole como un bálsamo milagroso y fortaleciendo su vínculo más aún. Intentó retirarse con cuidado por temor a despertarlo, pero Luke era tan extremadamente sensible a la Fuerza que se removió en su asiento. El joven Jedi pareció encogerse un momento, apretando levemente los párpados, pero después abrió los ojos poco a poco. Miró a su alrededor confuso, como si no supiera dónde estaba, pero muy pronto sus ojos se clavaron en otros igual de azules, que le miraban con infinito cariño.

\- Siento haberte despertado.- dijo Anakin, sobresaltándose un poco al sonido de su propia voz. Vio que Luke también se había sorprendido a la par que él. La mascarilla distorsionaba algo su voz, pero al menos no sonaba tan… Vader.

\- Padre…

Luke se incorporó en su asiento. Le costó algunos segundos asimilar la situación y, cuando lo hizo, se acercó de un salto a la cama.

\- ¡Padre! Estás… despierto.- lo miró ansiosamente, mientras zarcillos de Fuerza rodeaban a Anakin sin control, intentando comprobar precipitadamente su estado.- ¡¿Cómo… estás?!

\- Tranquilízate, Luke.- Anakin apenas sonrió al histérico joven.- Estoy bien. No me atrevo a moverme… pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Te duele… algo?

\- De momento, no.

\- Tengo que… avisar a…

Luke se esforzó por coordinar sus palabras y sus actos, pero tras varias semanas de sufrimiento y lucha, por primera vez se derrumbó. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y, de pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a manar a raudales de sus ojos. Anakin sintió que se le partía el corazón.

\- Luke…

El muchacho cayó de rodillas y sepultó su rostro en la cama, llorando desgarradoramente casi en silencio. Anakin trató de contener sus propias emociones, pero como siempre, el dolor de Luke era una explosión en la Fuerza que se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser como un puñal. Se olvidó de sí mismo y luchó por incorporarse hasta quedar ligeramente recostado. Después, alargó la mano y la posó con cuidado en la cabeza del joven, acariciándola, revolviendo con increíble delicadeza el cabello rubio oscuro.

\- Luke, ya pasó. Todo está bien.- le consoló como si tuviera cinco años y acabase de desollarse las rodillas.

El joven Jedi dejó poco a poco de sollozar y quedó inmóvil, agotado, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Anakin no lo presionó y simplemente se dedicó a seguir despeinándolo con ternura. Finalmente, se incorporó poco a poco hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de su padre. Este sonrió al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y el pelo hecho un desastre por su culpa. Sin dejar de mirarlo, colocó el sedoso flequillo, apartándolo de los ojos.

\- Creo que lo de peinarse tampoco va con los Skywalker.- bromeó. – Tu madre siempre me decía que mi pelo parecía el nido de un pato.

Luke parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué es un pato?

Anakin contuvo la risa ante la inocente pregunta.

\- Es un ave propia de Naboo, el planeta natal de tu madre.

Luke guardó silencio. Anakin esperó pacientemente, limitándose a mirar al chico con una sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos. Sabía que quería preguntarle algo y no se atrevía, seguro por temor a incomodarlo. El antiguo Señor Oscuro meneó la cabeza. Sólo Luke podía ser tan indulgente y comprensivo con alguien como él. Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en cómo actuaría Leia… si fuese ella la que hubiera estado allí en lugar del muchacho. Probablemente habría intentado ahogarlo con la almohada al despertar… o al menos, le habría atizado con ella. Aunque, bueno, que la princesa estuviera allí, velando su inconsciencia, era tan verosímil como que lo hiciese el general Crix Madine. Ambos tenían sus muy buenas razones para odiarlo.

Finalmente, el joven pareció encontrar de nuevo sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo era…?

Anakin reprimió en un segundo el pinchazo de dolor que siempre le causaba rememorar a Padmé, pero no fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que su hijo lo percibiera.

\- Lo siento.- Luke se disculpó.- No… no debería haber preguntado…

\- No digas tonterías. Claro que debes y tienes derecho a preguntarlo. Es tu madre. Es normal que… quieras saber cómo era.- Anakin le miró.- ¿Nunca… te han hablado de ella?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi tío Owen nunca hablaba de nada de esto, y tampoco era buena idea preguntarle. La única que me dijo algo de ti fue la tía Beru. Pero ni siquiera ella sabía nada de mi madre. Cada vez que le preguntaba, ella decía que sólo la había visto una vez, hacía mucho tiempo. Que era muy guapa… pero no se acordaba de mucho más.

Anakin asintió suavemente.

\- Es imposible… describirla.- tragó saliva.- Las palabras son muy pobres. Era… tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera. Sólo viéndola podrías hacerte una idea. Y tal vez eso se pueda hacer fácilmente.

Luke abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo?

Anakin sonrió.

\- Cierra los ojos e intenta entrar en mi mente.

Luke tragó saliva, pero obedeció. Enseguida percibió el intenso vínculo que lo unía a él. Avanzó con cautela y sintió los infranqueables escudos de aquella mente tan inmensamente poderosa. Anakin acarició su presencia con la suya, animándole a continuar. Los escudos se abrieron sin ninguna resistencia. Miles de imágenes parecieron sucederse, entre ellas, aquella tan horrible que aparecía en sus pesadillas. Su padre alzó inmediatamente una barrera, evitando los recuerdos más espantosos casi de forma inconsciente. Yoda, Obi-Wan y muchos otros Jedi que no logró identificar también se materializaron un momento, junto con miles de escenas de planetas conocidos y desconocidos. Esas imágenes se difuminaron y otra nueva se dibujó hasta tornarse tan nítida que pareció real. Era ella. Una mujer joven, de no más de treinta años, le miró directamente a los ojos. Jamás en toda su vida había visto una belleza más sublime. Sus ojos, de color castaño, brillaban como estrellas. Su cabello, casi del mismo tono, se ondulaba en perfectos bucles y estaba recogido en un complicado peinado. Todo su rostro era perfecto y de repente, pensó que se parecía mucho a Leia. O bueno, más bien, era Leia la que se parecía a ella. La imagen le sonrió con infinita ternura. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan llena de bondad y cariño. Luke sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos.

"Ma…má."

Ella amplió más su sonrisa. Su imagen empezó a desdibujarse, pero una suave voz pareció oírse en la lejanía.

"Luke…"

El momento pasó. Sólo al abrir los ojos, Luke se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y llorando sin ser consciente. Anakin apoyó la mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Alzó la mirada. Su padre le observaba sin disimular la preocupación.

\- Lo siento.- Luke sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.- Estoy bien.

\- La próxima vez que te vuelvas a disculpar…- Anakin le miró severo. Luke sonrió más abiertamente y el antiguo Señor Oscuro suavizó de nuevo sus rasgos. La mano mecánica se alzó para acariciar de nuevo el revuelto cabello dorado.- Te pareces mucho a ella, ¿sabes? No físicamente, desde luego, pero tu personalidad es igual que la suya. Honesta… Con un corazón más grande que la galaxia. Y demasiado humilde como para alardear de ello.

El muchacho pareció hasta ruborizarse, sin saber cómo responder a semejantes comentarios. No estaba acostumbrado en absoluto a ellos. Anakin emitió una suave risita.

\- ¿Ves? Exactamente lo que yo digo.

Luke le devolvió la sonrisa. Después volvió a quedar en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo… murió?

Anakin volvió a luchar para eliminar el instantáneo dolor que volvía a torturar su mente y su alma. Luke alzó la mirada hacia él.

\- Ve a buscar a Leia.- respondió él, simplemente.- Ambos tenéis derecho a conocer la verdad.

\- Creo que antes, dosunobé debería comprobar cómo estás…

\- Eso puede esperar. Estoy bien. Vosotros habéis esperado ya demasiado. Ve.

Luke tragó saliva y obedeció sin replicar más. Se levantó y desapareció por la puerta.


	25. Chapter 25

Leia Organa sintió que algo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. Estaba sentada en el sofá contiguo al de Luke y ambos miraban silenciosos a su padre. Anakin se había incorporado despacio hasta quedar sentado en la camilla. La mascarilla de plástico transparente seguía cubriendo su nariz y boca, aunque permitía verle con claridad. No sabía por qué, pero su aspecto ya no era tan horrible. Cierto que las heridas seguían presentes, al igual que la gelatinosa capa de bacta que cubría la piel llena de cicatrices. Pero ya no parecía tan mortalmente pálido. El antiguo Señor Oscuro alzó la cabeza y Leia se estremeció. Dos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos como dos rayos láser. Su intensidad era tal que la joven tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no apartar sus propios ojos. Leia apretó los dientes y alzó el mentón. Nunca bajaría la mirada ante Darth Vader. NUNCA. Sus ojos castaños brillaron desafiantes y sostuvo la mirada azul sin pestañear. Anakin apenas sonrió, sin dejar de contemplarla.

\- Te pareces tanto… a ella.

Leia no supo qué responder. Anakin bajó un momento los y después volvió a alzarlos.

\- Como he dicho antes, es hora de que sepáis la verdad. Vuestra madre se llamaba Padmé Amidala Naberrie y cuando la conocí, era la reina de su planeta natal, Naboo.- vio que Luke abría la boca atónito.- Ese título en Naboo no tenía nada que ver con la alcurnia o la sangre azul de ninguna familia real. Los reyes o reinas eran elegidos por el pueblo y permanecían en su cargo un tiempo limitado. Vuestra madre fue elegida con 14 años, los mismos que tenía cuando la conocí.

\- Era… muy joven.- se sorprendió Leia.- ¿Cómo pudo ser elegida reina a esa edad? Casi una niña…

\- Ciertamente. Eso os puede dar una idea de su precocidad. Su juventud no impidió que cumpliera con su deber de una forma absoluta. Aún hoy en día, en la historia de Naboo, sigue siendo recordada como una de las monarcas más justas y nobles.

Leia sintió una burbuja de puro orgullo y emoción ante esas palabras. Miró a Luke y vio que sus ojos se habían humedecido. El joven Jedi sonrió.

\- No hubiera esperado menos de ella.- susurró suavemente.

Leia asintió.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo alguien así pudo fijarse en… ti.

Luke miró a su hermana, reprobador.

\- Leia…

Anakin sonrió.

\- Tienes mucha razón. Lo cierto es que yo me he hecho un millón de veces esa misma pregunta. Ella era un ángel caído de las estrellas, proveniente de un planeta verde y hermoso. Y yo… sólo era un esclavo nativo de un planeta desértico.

Luke no pudo reprimir un jadeo ahogado.

\- ¿¡Qué?!

Anakin sonrió.

\- Sí, Luke, mi planeta natal es Tatooine. Es el primer lugar que recuerdo en mi memoria. Allí vivía con mi madre y ambos éramos esclavos.

\- ¿Es…Esclavos?

Anakin asintió.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos mientras ambos hermanos asimilaban esa increíble información. Anakin Skywalker, o mejor dicho, Darth Vader, el segundo hombre más poderoso de la galaxia, el segundo dueño de la galaxia… ¿Un esclavo?

\- ¿Fuiste un esclavo? ¿Fuiste un esclavo y aprobaste la esclavitud del Imperio?- Leia casi gritó, levantándose.

\- Leia, cálmate.- Luke se levantó también y trató de aplacar la furia de su hermana una vez más, sujetando con suavidad el antebrazo de la princesa.

\- ¡No me da la gana calmarme!- ella le fulminó con la mirada. – A ti te resulta muy fácil, pero a mí no.

\- Oye, si cada vez que nos desvele algo de su pasado vas a reaccionar así, creo que vamos a pasarnos aquí mucho tiempo. A estas alturas, creo que ya deberías sospechar que… hay muchas cosas que no nos van a gustar. Nosotros conocemos algunas pero… no todas. Y se supone que esta es la oportunidad que tenemos para ello.

Leia sabía que Luke tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era. Ella había aceptado conocer la verdad. Y tenía que acatar las consecuencias. Se sentó de golpe, sin poder hablar pero fulminando con la mirada a Anakin. Éste pudo sentir el rencor de su hija. Sabía que era su penitencia y la aceptó. La merecía. Ninguna penitencia podía ser suficiente para purgar sus culpas. Ni siquiera el odio de una de las dos personas que más quería en toda la galaxia. El odio de su única hija, la sangre de su sangre.

\- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Él también… vivía en Tatooine contigo y tu madre?

La suave y conciliadora voz de Luke rompió el tenso silencio que se había instalado. Anakin le miró.

\- Nunca conocí a mi padre. De hecho, creo que jamás existió…- susurró.

Esa increíble afirmación hizo que Leia olvidase su enfado e intercambiase una incrédula mirada con su gemelo.

\- Pero… eso es imposible.- murmuró Luke.- Todo el mundo tiene un padre y una madre. Es imposible… ¿En serio no tienes ni idea de… quién te engendró?

Anakin desvió la mirada y pareció ver más allá.

\- Los Jedi tenían una antigua profecía. Decían que… existía un Elegido, capaz de traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza, y con tanto poder que sólo podía haber nacido de la misma Fuerza. No sé si ese es mi caso o no. La cuestión es que Qui-Gon Jinn lo creyó. Creyó que yo era ese Elegido.

\- ¿Qui- Gon Jinn?

\- Un Jedi. El maestro de Obi-Wan. Le conocí al mismo tiempo que a Padmé. Todos ellos viajaban juntos, escapando del bloqueo al que tenían sometido a Naboo. Su nave averiada acabó llegando a Tatooine. Y los conocí en la tienda de Watto, quien era nuestro amo por aquel entonces. Habían llegado buscando repuestos para reparar la nave. Ahí empezó… todo.

Anakin sentía que rememorar todo aquello era como verter hierro fundido sobre viejas heridas. Tantos recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser… ¡Recordaba a su madre ahora con tanta claridad, tras años sin poder evocar su imagen…! Relató todo poco a poco, como si fuese un libro que por primera vez en más de veinte años se atreviese a abrir de nuevo. Luke y Leia escuchaban embelesados, atónitos por la increíble precocidad de un Anakin de nueve años. Miles de sentimientos se sucedían ante la narración: calidez ante la romántica historia de la senadora y el caballero Jedi, dolor por la separación y espantosa muerte de su abuela a manos de los tuskens, asombro y rechazo ante las rígidas normas que regían las vidas de los Jedi…

\- Cuando vuestra madre me dijo que estaba embarazada…- Anakin tuvo que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando.- Lo único que pude decirle fue que era el día más feliz de mi vida. Y así era. Ella estaba preocupada por las consecuencias. Si se descubría, ella perdería su cargo de senadora y yo sería expulsado de la Orden Jedi. Pero, francamente, a mí, en ese momento, todo eso me daba exactamente igual. Lo único que pensaba era que la persona que más amaba en la galaxia iba a darme un hijo. Y que jamás permitiría que nadie pudiera arrebatarme lo que más quería: mi familia.

Luke tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas ante esas increíbles palabras. Leia estaba paralizada. Podía percibir que estaba oyendo la verdad y eso era… sencillamente imposible. Darth Vader no conocía lo que era el amor ni la compasión por nadie en absoluto, fuese quien fuese. Él mismo había destruido miles de famililas, de amigos, de seres indefensos. Y a pesar de su absoluto convencimiento, la Fuerza, más que susurrar, le estaba gritando que Anakin Skywalker decía la verdad.

\- No… puede ser cierto…

El murmullo ahogado de Leia sonó más audible de lo que habría esperado. Anakin la miró de nuevo sin pestañear.

\- Seré el mayor monstruo que haya conocido la galaxia, eso sin duda, pero si tuviera que volver a convertirme en Darth Vader para salvar tu vida o la de tu hermano, lo haría ahora mismo sin pestañear.

Esta vez, Luke tuvo que tragar las lágrimas antes de hablar.

\- Padre… Un Jedi no puede… tener otras ataduras mayores que su lealtad a la Fuerza. No podemos tener… esos puntos débiles, precisamente porque el Lado Oscuro se aprovecha de ellos.

Anakin sonrió con una mezcla de cansancio e ironía.

\- Veo que has aprendido muy bien la lección del maestro Yoda. Yo también me la sé. Pero llevarla a la práctica es otra cosa. Jamás se me ha dado bien. Y creo que no soy el único…- concluyó, enarcando una ceja mientras miraba a su hijo.

Luke suspiró.

\- Sí, es cierto. Soy el menos indicado para dar lecciones. Yo… no sé lo que haría si tuviera que elegir entre el Lado Oscuro y la vida de alguien que quiero.

\- ¿Y por qué hay que elegir?- Leia preguntó, indignada. – Siempre hay otra salida.- miró a su hermano.- Tú mismo supiste encontrarla hace unos días, enfrentándote a Palpatine y negándote a ceder a sus chantajes.

\- Leia, cuando vi caer a nuestro padre ante la tortura de Palpatine, antes de que supiera que aún vivía… No pude evitarlo y cedí a la oscuridad. Sólo fue un instante, sí, pero caí. Así que no soy ni mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir.

El antiguo Señor Oscuro clavó sus ojos en su hijo.

\- Luke, jamás he conocido a nadie que tenga tanto poder como para imponerse al Lado Oscuro y no ser derrotado por él. Ése es el motivo por el que es un tema tabú para los Jedi. Ni siquiera pueden estudiarlo porque todos caerían en sus garras. Eres el único que ha podido hacerle frente y lo más increíble es que…- Anakin meneó la cabeza incrédulo.-… lo único más grande que tu poder es tu humildad.

Por primera vez, la animadversión de Leia hacia su padre disminuyó. Podía percibir el inmenso amor paterno de Anakin hacia Luke. Era tan intenso que parecía poder tocarlo. También percibió que su hermano se encogía, abrumado, sin saber qué decir. Leia se conmovió. Luke nunca parecía saber qué hacer ante las muestras de cariño, orgullo o halago hacia él. Sabía que el motivo era que no había disfrutado mucho de eso en su infancia, al contrario que ella. Bail y Breha Organa siempre se habían sentido muy orgullosos de ella y nunca se lo habían ocultado. Su recuerdo hizo asomar lágrimas a los ojos de la princesa. Miró a su gemelo.

\- Sin que sirva de precedente, tiene razón.- afirmó la joven.

Luke tragó saliva, todavía sin saber qué decir. Leia le sonrió y le abrazó tiernamente.

\- Sigues logrando cosas increíbles, hijo mío. Que tu hermana me dé la razón supera a todo lo demás.

El muchacho olvidó su embarazo y soltó una risa involuntaria mientras su hermana se volvía para fulminar a su padre con la mirada. Anakin también sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de levantarse y abrazar a su hijo con todas las pocas fuerzas que conservaba. Luke guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar.

\- Entonces, ése fue el motivo… Tuviste que elegir entre el Lado Oscuro y…

No necesitó terminar la frase. Anakin asintió.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Empecé a tener… pesadillas. Como las que tuve con mi madre. En ellas… Padmé moría en el parto.

Luke y Leia se miraron sorprendidos.

\- Eso… no significaba que fuese a ocurrir eso. ¿O acaso todas tus pesadillas son premonitorias?- preguntó Leia.

\- No tienen por qué serlo.- aclaró Luke.- Yoda decía que el futuro siempre estaba en movimiento.

\- Es posible, pero yo, en ese momento, creí a ciegas que estaba viendo lo que iba a ocurrir inexorablemente. Y haría cualquier cosa porque aquello no se convirtiese en realidad. Palpatine averiguó lo que me atormentaba… y me dijo que hacía mucho tiempo, un sabio Lord Oscuro llamado Darth Plagueis, había controlado el Lado Oscuro hasta tal punto que podía evitar la muerte de otras personas… Y que él conocía ese poder.

La exclamación de Leia sobresaltó tanto a Luke como a Anakin.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿En serio? ¿En serio Palpatine consiguió engañarte con semejante truco para niños? Francamente, siempre te he calificado con… muchos adjetivos, pero estúpido nunca ha estado entre ellos.

Luke miró un tanto reprobador a su hermana. Anakin suspiró.

\- Tienes razón, Leia. Hasta un niño vería claramente el interés y el engaño de Palpatine. Pero en ese momento, estaba tan ciego por el dolor y el terror de pensar en perder a vuestra madre que…

\- Aceptaste.- concluyó Luke.

Un silencio ominoso descendió sobre ellos. Anakin inspiró, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor. No sabía muy bien si era físico o no, pero se obligó a continuar. Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Acepté. Acepté romper con toda mi vida anterior. Me convertí en Darth Vader, aprendiz de Palpatine. Me entregué al Lado Oscuro y le obedecí sin poner condiciones, bajo la promesa de salvar a Padmé. Y bajo esa promesa cometí… las más horribles atrocidades. Acabé con todos los Jedi que encontré en el templo, sin distinguir entre adultos y… niños.- Leia ahogó un gemido. Si se detenía, sabía que no podría continuar. No podía mirar a los ojos ni a Luke ni a Leia mientras hablaba.- Finalmente, mientras aguardaba más órdenes en Mustafar, vuestra madre vino hasta allí. Estaba preocupada por mi. Obi-Wan le había dicho… que había hecho cosas horribles. Me rogó… que volviera con ella. Yo le dije que todo lo hacía por ella, para encontrar la forma de salvarla. Después, tras ella, apareció Obi-Wan. Creí que se había aliado con él para traicionarme y…

En ese punto, Anakin creyó sentir de nuevo el fuego de Mustafar abriéndose paso en su lastimado cuerpo. Emitió un jadeo agónico. Luke se inclinó hacia él.

\- ¡Padre! ¿Estás bien?

Anakin no contestó. Luke se acercó, preocupado.

\- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Debes…

\- No, estoy… bien.

\- No, no lo estás. Tienes que descansar…

\- No merezco descansar. Ni tampoco tu preocupación.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Hemos tenido varias veces esta conversación en vano. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Por muy horribles que sean las cosas que hiciste, estabas presa del Lado Oscuro y…

\- ¡Ataqué a tu madre, Luke!

El joven Jedi se paralizó. Leia creyó que su corazón se detenía. No, no podía ser cierto…

\- La ataqué, corté su respiración, impedí que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. La ataqué a ella… y a vosotros, que estábais en su seno.- la mano metálica se crispó, mientras lágrimas ardientes como lava caían por el lastimado rostro.- Obi-Wan me gritó que la soltara… y lo hice. Padmé cayó al suelo, como a cámara lenta. Después Obi-Wan y yo luchamos a muerte. Él venció. Cortó mi mano y mis piernas y me dejó agonizando junto al río de lava. El calor prendió mi túnica y ardí con ella. Todo parecía irreal como una pesadilla. El dolor físico era insoportable, pero no era nada comparado con el que me arrasaba por dentro. Palpatine me recogió y sus droides médicos me encerraron en el traje y la máscara que toda la galaxia conoció. Cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue preguntarle por Padmé. Él dijo que yo, en un arranque de furia… la asesiné.

El horrible relato terminó en el más absoluto silencio. Leia lloraba sin emitir un sonido. Luke pareció no ser capaz por un momento de mantener el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá. Las lágrimas fluyeron también finalmente de sus ojos celestes. De pronto, levantó la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero eso era mentira! Tú no la mataste. De lo contrario, ni Leia ni yo estaríamos ahora aquí.

\- Nunca supe que había vivido lo suficiente como para dar a luz. Siempre creí que mi hijo había muerto con ella. Tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada de gemelos. Sólo cuando te encontré, Luke, empecé a descubrir la verdad.

El joven Jedi sollozó.

\- ¿Viviste veinte años pensando que la habías matado? ¿A ella y a tu hijo?

Anakin asintió.

\- ¡Palpatine! ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de…!

Leia se sobresaltó. Luke jamás se había expresado así desde que ella lo conocía. La Fuerza pareció hervir con la ira de Luke, acicateando el Lado Oscuro. El muchacho fue consciente de ello de inmediato y procuró calmar sus instintos asesinos hacia el antiguo Emperador. Palpatine estaba muerto y no tenía sentido estallar de ira. Leia se repuso lo suficiente como para encarar a Anakin.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en que Palpatine es un malnacido. Pero tú eres tan responsable como él. ¿Cómo pudiste… atacarla? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

\- Leia…- volvió a intervenir Luke.

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad.- la princesa miró a su padre acusador.- Puede que te detuvieras antes de asfixiarla por completo, pero eres igualmente responsable de su muerte. Si no la hubieras atacado, si no te hubieras dejado engañar por Palpatine, mi madre estaría viva.

Anakin se obligó a cumplir su penitencia. Miró a su hija.

\- Tienes razón, Leia. Llevo purgando esa culpa veinticuatro años.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes? He llegado a desear tu muerte muchas veces. Pero ahora quiero que sobrevivas. Veinticuatro años son muy pocos para la condena que mereces.

\- Leia…- volvió a repetir Luke.

Pero la princesa lo ignoró. Se levantó y, tras dirigir una última mirada de odio a su padre, desapareció por la puerta.


End file.
